Beginnings
by supersanvers
Summary: What if Alex and Maggie met six years earlier?
1. Chapter 1

Margarita Rodas held the envelope carefully. This was what she had been waiting for. Was she ready for it? It seemed so final. She took a deep breath and opened the flap. It was what she wanted. Official confirmation of her change of name from Margarita Elena Rodas to Maggie Ellen Sawyer.

Maggie let out a deep breath and sank onto the couch. She was free to start her new life, and she couldn't think of a better way to do it than to take the surname of the aunt who had, literally, saved her from her bigoted parents.

Maggie looked around the tiny, one-room basement apartment that had been her home for the past six months. In eight weeks' time, she was going to join the next group of trainees at the National City Police Department, and she couldn't wait. She had always wanted to join the police, but she didn't want her birth name to go with her. She hated that her father might be able to track her movements. Now, if he ever came across the name of Maggie Sawyer, it wouldn't even register with him. She picked up her watch from the side table, and strapped it to her wrist. Her shift at the 24-hour café was about to start. She couldn't wait until she could work more normal hours. She knew that police work would not be nine to five, but at least she wouldn't be working 9pm to 5am every night.

She was there again. The beautiful girl. Dressed to kill in tight leather pants, a low-cut blouse, lots of make-up. She looked like she was out for a good time, but she never seemed to be having a good time.

She came in virtually every night, dressed fancy, and drank two strong cups of coffee before she headed for the bar opposite. Some nights she stumbled back in, around 2am or 3am, clearly worse for wear, and in need of a strong, black coffee with far too much sugar. Maggie was always ready with her order by the time she came to the counter. To start with, the girl didn't acknowledge her, but she had started to give her a small smile, a nod of thanks. She always tipped well.

Tonight, it was after 2am when the door to the café pinged as it opened. Maggie always tensed slightly; she could never be completely confident about her night customers. Most of the time, they were fine. Sometimes drunk. Often loud. Occasionally obnoxious. She didn't mind those. It was the ones that were high that she dreaded. Most of them were okay, but sometimes they were unpredictable. And Maggie liked control. She liked to know what was going to happen. She looked up. It was the beautiful girl. She was trashed; Maggie could tell by her walk.

As she stumbled to the counter, Maggie could tell by her streaked mascara that she had been crying. "Sit down," she told her gently. "I'll bring it over."

The girl looked surprised. She nodded, and slumped into a chair at the nearest table. She was nursing her hand.

Maggie brought over the coffee. She saw that the girl's hand was badly bruised and swollen. "You okay?" she knew she shouldn't ask. It wasn't any of her business. But the young woman looked so fragile, so lost.

"Yeah," the girl answered, her head bowed. She looked up into Maggie's eyes. "I'm okay. Thanks."

Maggie nodded. She went back to the counter, and collected a baggie of ice, and a Danish. She set the Danish in front of the girl, and held out the ice. "It'll help with the swelling," she said.

The girl's eyes glistened with emotion. "Thanks," her voice was rough, and she couldn't hide a wince as she held the ice over the damaged limb. She saw the pastry. "I didn't order that."

"I know. I just thought it might help. If you had something in your stomach."

"To dilute the booze," the girl gave a bitter laugh. Her breathing hitched. "I'm sorry. You're kind. Thank you. I should go," she reached into her pocket and drew out her car keys.

Maggie tried to hide her shock.

"You think I can't drive?" the girl's voice was harsh.

"I think you _shouldn't_ drive," Maggie tried to keep her voice even.

The girl's shoulders slumped again. "I was trying to catch a cab. But this guy … he … I just need to sleep."

"I could call you a cab now?" Maggie offered. The look of fear in the girl's eyes told her that that was a mistake.

"No!" the voice was panicked. "It's okay. I'll just sit here. Just for a couple of hours. Is that okay? I mean, you're open all night, right?"

"I have a better idea. I'm working until the morning. I have a room downstairs. Why don't you catch a couple of hours' sleep? It'll all look better in the morning."

The girl hesitated. "I … no, I don't want to inconvenience you, I'll ..."

"I won't even be there," Maggie told her gently. This was crazy, letting a stranger into her apartment. But what harm could it do? The only way out was through the coffee shop, and she didn't look like the type to trash her place. Also, there was nothing worth stealing. "Please."

The girl nodded. Carefully, she got to her feet and let Maggie lead her down to the basement.

The girl looked around. The room was tiny, but very neat. There was a couch, and an armchair, a small table, a cupboard with three drawers, and a radio. No television. "Sit," Maggie pushed her gently into the chair. She tugged on the couch and it opened out into a bed. "I put clean sheets on it this morning. The bathroom's over there." Maggie reached into a drawer and pulled out her biggest t-shirt. "I think this'll be big enough for you. You need anything?"

The girl shook her head. "Thank you." Her voice was full of shame.

Maggie touched her arm. "It's okay. You're okay."

When the girl came out of the bathroom, Maggie was no longer there. There was a bottle of water and a couple of Motrin on the arm of the couch. She crawled into bed.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie smiled with relief when her co-worker arrived at 4.40am.

"You look shattered, Mags," he said. "Why don't you take off now?"

"Thanks Brett. I won't argue," Maggie grabbed her jacket and made her way quietly down the stairs.

When she opened the door, she used the small light on her keyring to find her way around. She didn't want to disturb the sleeping woman. She smiled when she saw that she had cocooned herself in the blankets, and was sleeping like a baby. Half of the water and both tablets had gone. Clearly the hangover had already kicked in.

Maggie quickly changed into her usual nighttime attire of singlet and boxers, grabbed a warm blanket from behind the couch, and snuggled into the armchair. It wasn't going to be the most comfortable sleep, but at least her guest was safe – and not driving.

When Maggie awoke just after 9am, she saw that the bed had been neatly returned to its couch form, and the t-shirt she had lent the girl was folded on the arm. There was a note next to it.

"You were so kind. I appreciate it. People like you are rare. Alex."

Maggie smiled. So her name was Alex. It suited her. Maggie knew that she shouldn't, but she lifted the t-shirt and held it to her nose. The scent was enchanting.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

For over a week, every time the door pinged to admit a new customer, Maggie looked up in expectation. But it was never Alex. She hadn't come back. Maggie even checked out the bar opposite on her night off, but there was no sign of here there, either. She had just disappeared. A chance encounter that wouldn't ever happen again. She had no reason to feel as empty as she did. Hell, she hadn't even learned her name until it was too late. But there was something about her. Her fragility. And her strength. There was something indomitable about her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ten days later, Maggie looked up out of habit. The woman walking toward the counter looked completely different – and totally the same.

Gone were the slutty clothes and the long hair. And the heavy make-up. In front of her stood a young woman – maybe 22? – with only a trace of make-up, wearing jeans and a sweater. Most startling of all, her hair had been cut off, leaving her with a short cut that did everything to accentuate her perfect bone structure. She was carrying a parcel. She held it out shyly. "I wanted to say thank you," Alex said.

Maggie took the parcel and unwrapped it. It contained a small lamp, with daylight bulbs. She tipped her head to one side, and looked quizzically at Alex.

"Your bonsai isn't getting any light," Alex explained. "These bulbs mimic daylight. You've only got one small window down there. It'll be good for you. Stop you getting SAD. Seasonal Affective Disorder," she clarified. "I haven't come to comment on your mental state." She let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry. I'm not making any sense. I just wanted to thank you. I was … it's been a rough few months. I know I need to get a hold of myself."

Maggie noticed a few strands of cut hair on Alex's collar. "You only just got your hair cut now?"

Alex nodded. "I've been … hiding out. For the last few weeks. But now, I have to fix things. Starting with your bonsai tree," she pointed at the lamp.

Maggie pretended not to notice the tremble in Alex's hand. What had happened to her? Was she okay?

"It's wonderful," Maggie said. "Barney has been looking a bit down."

"Barney?"

"Barney The Bonsai," Maggie explained. "Don't you name your plants?"

"I don't have any plants," Alex said, the laughter leaving her eyes. There was pain there. Maggie could tell.

Maggie knew she had to be gentle. She almost cursed as another customer came into the shop. "Sit," she said to Alex, "I'll bring over your usual."

"I'm going decaff. For a while," Alex said.

Maggie nodded. She greeted the new customer. "I'll bring it over in a minute," she called to Alex.

The coffee shop suddenly became very busy, so Maggie was barely able to exchange a few words with Alex. And then she looked up to see Alex leaving. Alex raised her hand in a small greeting, and then she was gone.

It was another two weeks before Maggie saw her again. She was still casually dressed, but she looked thinner. And sadder. Was she sick?

"Decaff?" Maggie asked when she approached the counter. At least this time the shop was empty, just the two of them.

"Yeah. Please." Alex sounded defeated.

Maggie brought it over. She took a risk and lay a hand over Alex's. Alex flinched, but she didn't pull away. When she looked up, Maggie could see tears in her eyes.

"Alex, what is it?" Maggie asked, squeezing her fingers. She was gratified when Alex squeezed back.

"It's nothing," Alex took a shuddering breath.

Maggie just looked at her.

"I failed. My last year. I fucked up. I was doing well, but I fucked up."

"What were you studying for?"

"A medical degree."

"Wow. You must be a genius. Alex, you are still a good person. We all make mistakes. You can fix this. And you don't need letters after your name to be a worthy person. You'll get there."

Alex gave a bitter laugh. "I already have letters. I have a doctorate in bio-engineering. But I feel worthless. Nothing makes sense."

"You have a doctorate?" Maggie was trying to work out how many years of studying that would require – to say nothing of the medical degree on top of that. "But you look so young!" she blurted out.

"I'm 22," Alex told her. She held up a hand. "Went to college early, yadda yadda. It means nothing."

"Alex, what's happening? Why are you so down on yourself?" Maggie could have cursed when the door opened, admitting a gaggle of college kids. She fished into her pocket. "Go down to my apartment," she held out the key. "Please? I'll get cover. I'll tell them I'm sick. I want to talk to you."

"No, you can't, you can't risk your job."

"I'm leaving in three weeks," Maggie grinned. "I'm gonna be a cop. They won't fire me. Andy will cover for me, he's a good guy."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

It was a story that Maggie understood – probably better than most. Alex's father had died when she was 14, and ever since then, she had felt that nothing she did was good enough for her demanding mother. Added to the mix was an adoption, a new sister who had arrived just a year before the father died, and it seemed Alex was supposed to spend all her time taking care of her. When did Alex ever get time for herself?

"I've never told anyone. About this," Alex said, her hands around a cup of hot chocolate. "And I've just realized. I don't even know your name. This is crazy."

Maggie's eyes crinkled, and her dimples came out in full force. Alex found it hard to tear her eyes away. "I'm Maggie. Maggie Sawyer. Pleased to meet you."

"Alexandra Danvers. Though don't try calling me Alexandra. You'll regret it," Alex was laughing. She wiped her eyes. "Thank you. It has really helped."

"So what are you going to do?" Maggie spoke gently.

Alex shrugged. "I'll see if I can redo the exam in three months. That should give me time."

"Just three months?"

"I have a photographic memory," Alex smiled.

"So then you'll be Dr Dr Danvers?"

"I suppose I will. I hope I will." Alex stood, shakily. "I truly am grateful. Tennessee Williams wasn't kidding about the kindness of strangers."

"I'd like us to be friends," Maggie suggested shyly.

"Me too. Here," Alex reached into her pocket. "Give me your phone."

Maggie smiled as Alex tapped in her own number, and the phone in Alex's back pocket rang with the theme from Star Wars."

"Nerd," Maggie grinned, as Alex handed her phone back. "I've got your number, now, Danvers," she teased.

"Oh I think you got my number weeks ago, Dimples," Alex laughed. She pulled Maggie into a hug. "Thank you. You've helped me more than you know."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex Danvers hurt all over. But this was good. She needed to get in shape. Not that she looked from the outside that she was out of shape, but she knew the truth. Too much of everything that was bad for her had taken its toll. So the running she had started doing every day had startled every muscle in her body, or that was how she felt.

Her medical test was coming up in three weeks, but she wasn't worried. She knew that she knew her stuff. She had just lacked focus, motivation. A reason to get out of bed. Not that her circumstances had changed in any real way. Everything was still just the same. Just, somehow, now she was able to be kinder to herself. And that seemed to help.

Alex knew that she had to pull herself together. Right near the top of her to-do list was reconnecting with her little sister. Kara meant so much to her, and she was appalled to realize that she hadn't seen her for over six months. She had been too mired in misery, in excess, in trying to blot out reality, that she hadn't even traveled home in vacation times. And she hadn't wanted to. Somehow, it was so hard to lie to Kara, and Kara would see through her false bravado. Her mom would give her that disappointed look, and she would know that she was letting everyone down again.

But Kara was looking at schools and, loyal puppy that she was, she wanted to go to National City Journalism School. She wanted to be near her sister. Kara had once told her that she only ever felt 100% safe to be herself when she was with Alex. But that was pressure too. And Alex had not been able to take it. Not like she should have.

But she knew running every morning was going to pay off. She felt like hell now, but she would take a warm shower and ease her muscles. And she would run again tomorrow.

She smiled as she thought about her new friendship. Well, it was more like a text relationship at the moment. Her friend Maggie was in the middle of her training to become a cop, so she had little time to herself. And, now that she no longer worked at the coffee shop – although she had reached a deal to stay in the tiny apartment – Alex couldn't easily drop in casually for a coffee. And Alex was busy too. She had applied herself to her studies, and was either working out or studying. Alex knew that she had to keep herself busy.

Alex had realized that she had gone too far. That night, when she was attacked at the taxi rank, she had been wasted. It was only her sharp stilettos and tough knuckles that had saved her from a worse fate than an attempted groping. And Maggie. Maggie had saved her afterward. But then, when she got home the next day, she had made the mistake of opening up the small package she had bought in a moment of drunken weakness, and she had taken her first hit of cocaine.

It was dumb. Alex knew it was dumb. And it had led to the worst week of her life. A week of self-hatred, oblivion. And then she had stopped. She looked at herself in the mirror. Maggie had liked her. She had taken care of her. Or had she? Had it just been pity? She wasn't sure. But she knew, somehow, that she had to get herself together, or her life would slip away. She would waste it. Alex knew that she had to learn that her mother would always be disappointed in her. But Kara wouldn't. Kara would always love her.

The few weeks after her one-off binge were tough. Alex was trying to study, but her concentration was shot, and she felt anxious and depressed. So she started running. And now, slowly, so slowly, things were starting to turn around.

The text messages from Maggie helped.

"Hey Danvers. Just learned how to make my bed, military style, and I thought of you. I'll bet you could bounce a dime on your duvet."

Alex had smiled at that one. And she had looked over at her bed, up the few steps, and realized that Maggie was right.

"You know me too well, Dimples," Alex had replied. It was easier to be light-hearted by text. Even though she felt like hell, she enjoyed Maggie's daily message. Sometimes she texted twice a day. It was something to look forward to.

Alex hadn't had a real friend since Vicky in high school. Not somebody to kid around with. Not that she kidded around much these days. Everything was so serious. Bleak, even. But now, she got to laugh, once or twice a day. And she felt warm. Somebody cared enough about her to spend time communicating. Maggie was such a dynamo, such a warm, sparky woman. She must have a life bursting with friends. But she took the time to communicate with a weird loner whose life had gone down the toilet.

So Alex wasn't going to give up. She'd fix herself. And she'd make more friends. More people like Maggie. And she would laugh again. And, when the test was over, she'd call Kara. She'd offer to show her around National City. The schools were having open days in the vacation, so she would go with her to look around. And she knew Kara would forgive her for disappearing.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie Sawyer was gasping for breath. She put her hands on her knees and bowed her head. She took in long draughts of air. This was going to kill her. She was not a natural runner. So she had given herself a target. Five miles before she headed to the academy for another day of torture. Today they were going to be taught all about how to use mace as a weapon, and she knew what that meant. She was going to be locked in a room while they let off a can, so that she knew what to expect. It would be agony, she knew that. She understood that it was important, but still.

"Too much for you, Sawyer?" a teasing voice. Maggie looked up, and her heart filled with pleasure. She had not seen Alex for over a month.

"Danvers," she said drily. "Come to watch me suffer?"

"Something like that."

Maggie looked at her. Really looked at her. She was looking better. Her color had improved, and she wasn't quite as scarily skinny as she had been. She could still do with a few more pounds, but she looked so much more healthy. And, damn her, she had jogged up to Maggie, and hadn't even broken a sweat.

"It's mace day today, right?" Alex asked.

Maggie was astonished. She had mentioned in a text two weeks ago that it was coming up. Alex Danvers was right, she really did have an excellent memory. She nodded, still finding speaking a bit of a challenge.

"Yeah. Can't wait," she managed, a smile on her face.

Alex loved that smile. It filled the whole of her face, and her eyes crinkled adorably.

"You will be careful?" Alex sounded a little worried.

"Piece of cake, Danvers," Maggie reassured her.

"It won't be," Alex said. "It'll be hell."

"I know." That grin again. "It won't kill me."

"Text me," Alex said as she took off running. "If you're still alive afterward." And she disappeared into the trees.

Maggie stood and stared after her. The woman was an enigma. But she cared.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Fuck." Maggie's text was succinct.

"You're still alive?" Alex tapped out in response.

"Barely," came the answer.

"Spill," Alex demanded.

"I did. Spill. I puked up everything I have ever eaten. Humiliating."

Alex chuckled as she looked at her screen. "But you survived. Score one to the Dimpled Cop."

"That's what you're calling me? After the day I've had?" Maggie demanded.

"That would be a yes. Seriously, you okay?"

"Yeah. Glad it's over. My schedule means I can't run until Thursday. Will you be there then?"

"Same time, same place," Alex told her.

"Make it a half hour earlier. I'll treat you to breakfast after."

Alex smiled. "Even after I called you Dimples?"

"What can I tell you Danvers? I'm prepared to be the bigger person. I'm going now before you start on the short jokes."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

It became a routine. Maggie was there, every Monday and Thursday morning, and Alex tried not to think about why she was always so happy to see her. She refused to analyze it. She had to focus on her upcoming test. In a week, it would be over.

"Earth to Danvers," Maggie speared a piece of pancake.

"Huh?"

"You'll never be a doctor-doctor with that vocabulary," Maggie teased. "Hey," she saw Alex's expression. "Once you get next Thursday out of the way, it's going to be plain sailing."

Alex blushed. Maggie had remembered the day.

"I've gotta be at the Academy by 5am next Thursday," Maggie realized sadly. "So I can't run with you. You will text once it's done?"

Alex nodded, glumly. She hated that her emotions seesawed so much.

"Maybe you'll let me buy you dinner after. To celebrate," Maggie suggested.

"There may be nothing to celebrate."

"Then we'll get hammered," Maggie declared. "And by dinner, I, of course, mean pizza. Your place or mine? I haven't seen your place yet. Oh God, you aren't in a dormitory with 50 pimply med students, are you? If you are, we're definitely having the pizza at my place."

"No dorm," Alex smiled at the mental image. "I have an apartment over there," she gestured in a westerly direction. "I'll text," she didn't want to commit herself.

"And if you're hungry..." Maggie pressed, gently.

"Then the text will include my address. C'mon, officer, we gotta go."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I passed."

Maggie read the text with a feeling of delight – and relief. She knew how much this meant to her friend.

"Of course you did. Address, Danvers. I mean it."

Alex complied, and Maggie smiled to herself.

"Now the big question. Pineapple or no pineapple?" Maggie's next text asked.

"I can't believe you're even asking me that. Come at 7pm. I'll buy the beer."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex's hands were sweating when she answered the door. She had no idea why. This was just a casual dinner with a friend. To celebrate. Nothing more. But somehow it felt worse than a date. She cared more about it than her last few dates, all of which had been uninspiring at best.

"So what's next?" Maggie asked, her mouth around a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"What do you mean?" Alex reached for her beer to play for time. She knew exactly what Maggie meant, and she wasn't sure she had an answer for her.

"You. Your life. You're a double-doctor now. Have you got any plans?"

Alex shrugged. In all truth, she was just relieved that she was currently holding herself together. Any serious plans for the future had been put on hold while she cleaned up her act. One thing was pressing, however. "I should call my sister," she said softly. She had been thinking about Kara more and more. She felt awful about the way she had treated her. Kara continued to text, to email, to write. She had given up phoning, after too many calls went unanswered. Alex had basically ghosted her own sister.

"You miss her," Maggie intuited.

"Yeah. And I've treated her so badly."

"You love her?" Maggie asked.

"SO much," Alex replied, without thinking.

Maggie leant forward, and put a gentle hand on Alex's knee. "Then it's going to be okay."

Alex nodded. "I should call."

"You wanna do it while I'm here?" Maggie realized that Alex was scared of Kara's reaction.

Ten minutes later, Alex hung up the phone, tears in her eyes.

Maggie approached her and pulled her into a hug.

Alex gave a weak smile when she pulled back. "She'll be here Friday evening. She's going to stay for a week."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie decided to try to keep away from Alex while her sister was staying. She knew how much the visit meant to Alex, and she also knew how nervous she was. Guilt – it was an evil thing. It ate at you, and got under your skin. Maggie could tell that Alex loved her sister, but along with that was the realization that she had basically abandoned her for months.

Those months had been awful for Alex; that much was clear. Maggie had her own family shit to deal with, and it was never easy. She opened a drawer and withdrew a framed photo. She touched the face of her aunt affectionately, and returned the picture to its home. One day she would feel strong enough to display it, but until that day came, this would have to do. The constant reminder of her was too painful.

Maggie was surprised, when she checked her phone as she made her weary way home after another day of physical exertion, to see a text from Alex.

"Kara wants to meet you. You up for it?"

Maggie smiled. She was touched that her new friend had even told her sister about her. And she knew that this time was precious for Alex, so this was a big deal. She typed a reply.

"Will there be pizza?"

She felt her phone vibrate a moment later.

"When Kara's around, there's always pizza."

"Where/when?" Maggie replied.

"My place. 7pm tonight. Does that work?"

Maggie smiled. "I'll bring beer. What does Kara drink?" She knew Kara was only 19, and she didn't want to lead her astray.

"Rootbeer. I know, yuck. See you then, Dimples."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie smiled when a clearly nervous Alex Danvers answered the door to her. This was obviously important to her.

Alex gave her a brief hug. Maggie then stepped forward, and was startled to be engulfed in a huge hug from the slim blonde, who looked nothing like Alex. And God, she was stronger than she looked.

"Kara, put her down," Alex's tone was dry – but amused.

Kara looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she said, with a huge smile. "It's just so nice to meet a friend of Alex's. I'm Kara. Her sister."

Maggie smiled back. "Don't be sorry. I'm so happy to meet you too." Her heart melted when she saw the genuine smile spread over Kara's face. This girl was just too cute. She could see why Alex adored her.

After they had settled on the couch, with all the pizza boxes spread out on the table in front of them, Maggie watched with amusement when Kara inhaled two huge slices in what seemed like seconds.

"Her appetite is legendary," Alex teased.

Kara grinned. "S'true. So, Maggie, how long have you known Alex?"

"Only about three months," Maggie admitted. "She came into the coffee shop while I was working there, and we bonded over bad decaff." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the look of relief on Alex's face. She wasn't going to spill Alex's secrets – what Alex told her sister was up to her.

"Alex says you are training to be a police officer," Kara continued her inquisition.

Maggie smiled. "I am. That's why my muscles are screaming right now, we've been working on hand-to-hand combat all day.

"Let me help you," Kara reached out and started to massage Maggie's shoulders, with surprisingly strong hands. "I'm great at this, just ask Alex."

Alex nodded. "It's true," she said.

"So Alex tells me you are 23. You didn't want to join the police at 18?" Kara's question was innocent.

Maggie forced a smile. "Had things to do. And then I decided to move here and fix everything. Starting with the police."

"Where were you before?" Alex realized she had never asked Maggie where she had come from.

Maggie snorted derisively. "Little town called Blue Springs in Nebraska. Not the best place for a non-white, non-straight girl, I can tell you that much."

Alex was surprised, but not shocked to hear that Maggie was gay. It made sense. She wasn't butch, but she wasn't a girly girl either. Not that you couldn't be a girly girl and still be gay, Alex reminded herself. The way Maggie had said it, it was clearly not a big deal to her. She didn't feel the need to hide who she was. Alex wondered about Maggie's history. She had clammed up when Kara had asked her an innocuous question. Alex decided that Maggie would tell her what she wanted to tell her whenever she was ready. Alex would not push her.

Alex opened the oven, and pulled out another take-out box.

"Potstickers!" Kara shrieked, clapping her hands in delight.

Maggie was entranced by Alex's kid sister. She was so open, so free of artifice.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I should go," Maggie said reluctantly three hours later. She had an early start the next day, and she wanted to be ready for all that they threw at her. From next week, she would be on patrol – still in training, but out there, in public, doing her job. So she wanted to be as prepared as she could be.

Kara leapt to her feet and pulled Maggie into another hug.

Maggie smiled and hugged her back. "I'm hoping I'll see you again, Little Danvers," Maggie teased gently.

"Oh you will," Kara blushed at the affectionate nickname. She liked it. She liked anything that tied her to her big sister. And she was so excited, and relieved, that Alex had gotten back in contact. Alex was so important to her, and she could tell that she had gone through a tough time. But this friendship with the young cop was good for her. "Take care of my big sis while I'm away. I'll be back in a couple of months to start school."

"I swear," Maggie said. She waved goodbye to Alex, and let herself out of the apartment.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The following Monday, Maggie was standing by the large oak tree, tapping impatiently at her watch when Alex arrived.

"I'm so sorry," Alex said. "Kara called, and she kept talking."

"I'll forgive you," Maggie smiled. "That kid sister of yours is quite something."

Alex smiled. She had forgotten how nice it was to spend time with somebody like Kara, who loved unconditionally and was full of goodness and forgiveness.

"Yeah. She is. She wants to know when your graduation is."

"It's the 23rd," Maggie was confused.

Alex took out her phone and sent a quick text. Moments later, the phone buzzed.

"Tell Maggie we'll both be there," the text from Kara said.

Alex smiled and showed it to Maggie.

Maggie's eyes filled with tears. "You don't have to do that Danvers," she hated that her voice cracked.

"We don't have to come. You probably want to spend time with your family," Alex started to wonder if she had over-stepped.

"No family," Maggie replied, shortly. She looked up at Alex's earnest face. "I'd love for you two to come. Tell Kara I'll buy her a pizza afterward. Two pizzas. And some potstickers. And another pizza." The look on Alex's face told Maggie she was doing the right thing by letting friendship into her life. Life on your own was hard. A support system would be great.


	3. Chapter 3

"We'll be there in just a second, Kara," Alex smiled at her sister as she turned the corner. "See, that's the coffee shop. She said to go straight down. You wanna wait in the car, or d'you want to come?"

Kara was already getting out.

"Oookay," Alex laughed.

Maggie answered the door, wearing her full uniform. She looked decidedly nervous.

"Wow!" Kara exclaimed, before pulling her into a full-body hug.

Maggie looked a little stunned, and slightly bashful. She felt kinda like a kid at school, dressed up to show off to her parents. But, of course, her parents had no interest in her career. They had no interest in her at all. They would only show any interest if she renounced a central part of who she was. Maggie had been through too much to give up being herself.

"Easy tiger," Alex cautioned Kara with a smile. "Hey Maggie. You look sharp. Are we too early?"

"Nah, I want to make sure we get through the traffic okay. The earlier the better," Maggie replied. She was so grateful to these new friends of hers. Without them, today would have been difficult. Not only would she have felt horribly alone, but she would also have had to field questions from her colleagues as to why she had no support.

As the ceremony ended, Kara was clapping the loudest. Maggie watched as Alex put an affectionate arm around her sister, and whispered something in her ear. Kara calmed down a little, but was still like an over-excited puppy. Maggie envied the sisters' relationship, though she knew that it had come at a price.

When it came to paying the bill at the pizza joint, Alex slapped away Maggie's hand. "Oh no you don't, Dimples," she teased. "This one's on me. No arguing," she fixed her with a steely glare.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You know I could get there myself in a fraction of the time," Kara teased when Alex dropped her off at the airport to head back to Midvale.

"Don't even think about it," Alex instructed her. She pulled her into a hug, relieved as Kara returned the embrace warmly. "Kara, I'm so sorry. It was … I mean, I was … I wasn't fair to you. I should..."

"Don't," Kara said softly. "Alex, it's okay. I don't know quite what happened, but I can tell you had a rough few months. No," she held up a hand. "You don't have to tell me. I'm just so grateful you called. And I LOVE Maggie. I'm so happy you have such a good friend. And I'll be back real soon. I'll see you all the time then. I love you Alex."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie's day went from bad to worse. First another rookie spilled coffee on her shirt; then she got chewed out by her captain for wearing her spare shirt that wasn't ironed; worst of all, she was then put in charge of the drunk tank, one of the most-hated job in the precinct.

When she finally got home, she pulled out her bed and sat disconsolately on the edge. Her head pounded, and she just wanted a hug. She reached over to the drawer, and pulled out the photo of her aunt. She set it on the side. "I miss you," she touched her aunt's face.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex looked over the mail. She had an offer to start as a research assistant in a respected hospital in Seattle. A few months ago, this would have filled her with pleasure. But now … at long last, she was starting to settle in the city. Kara was coming here to live, and she already had plans for a regular sister night – just the two of them, on the couch, with junk food and junk tv. Perfect. And she was making friends. She shook herself. That wasn't true. She hadn't made friends. She had made one friend. But spending time with Maggie, it was amazing how that had boosted her confidence. And her self-esteem. And with Maggie, she was remembering what it was like to be funny herself. She had always been funny as a child – serious, but still funny. But then life had gotten so serious.

With a sigh, she put the letter to one side. She had also applied to the National City Scientific Institute – for the role of laboratory chief. She knew that she was pushing it. She didn't doubt her abilities, or her qualifications. But she had zero experience in the real world. She reckoned she could handle the job, but she knew it was most unlikely that anyone would hire her for such a senior role at 22.

Sighing, Alex looked wistfully at the bottle of single malt scotch. She was trying not to drink on her own – or at least not often. She shook herself and reached for a bottle of water from the fridge. She could almost hear Maggie's voice teasing her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex grunted when her phone beeped. She grabbed her glasses from the nightstand – nobody except Kara knew that she depended on contacts – and peered at her watch. It read 5.23am. She still had seven minutes before she had to get her butt out of bed for her morning run with Maggie, and she scowled. She resented being woken early, even if it was only by seven minutes.

She reached out for her phone. It was a text from Maggie.

"wont make it migraine sorrry"

Alex sat up. Maggie must be feeling awful. The misspellings and lack of punctuation in her text made that clear – she had joked with her several times about being a 'Grammar Nazi'.

"Unlock your door next time you go to the bathroom," Alex replied by text.

Less than an hour later, Alex let herself into Maggie's tiny apartment. Maggie didn't even acknowledge her. In the gloom, Alex could see Maggie's small figure, huddled under the quilt, a towel over her head. Clearly she was trying to cut out as much light as possible.

Alex sat on the edge of the bed. Very carefully, she removed the towel, and rubbed Maggie's back gently. Maggie moaned. "What drugs have you taken?"

"Nothin'. Ran out of Tylenol," Maggie's voice was weak and distressed.

"Good thing you're friends with a doctor," Alex said in a soft voice. "I went by the drug store. Got you the good stuff. Think you can sit up?"

Maggie grunted again, and tried to lever herself up. Alex helped her to a sitting position. "You allergic to anything?" she asked.

"No."

Alex held out two tablets, and opened a bottle of water for Maggie. "Slowly," Alex advised.

Maggie swallowed the tablets, and took cautious sips of the water. "S'enough," she said.

Alex helped her to lie down. "Sleep. I'll see you again in four hours."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

As Alex watched over her friend, she looked around the small apartment. She saw a framed photo that had not been there the last time she had visited. She picked it up. It was a small woman who bore a strong resemblance to Maggie, though she was much older, maybe late 50s. Alex smiled when she spotted the trademark dimples. Carefully, she replaced the frame.

Maggie started to shift in her sleep. She turned over, and flung an arm over her eyes.

"Okay, Sawyer. You're okay," Alex sat on the edge of the bed. She ran a comforting hand over Maggie's brow.

Maggie was trying to sit up. "Gotta pee," she said.

Alex helped her to her feet, and supported her as they walked the three steps to the bathroom. "I'm right here if you need me."

Maggie didn't put the light on. Alex was relieved to hear the toilet flush, and then the sound of running water. Maggie looked like hell when she came out. She swayed dangerously, and Alex was at her side in an instant. Alex could feel her shaking. "Cold," Maggie whispered.

"I know. We'll get you warm right away." Alex lay her down and pulled the quilt over her. She looked behind the bed and saw a stack of spare blankets. She took two, and laid them over her sick friend. She sat on the bed and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Stay," Maggie pleaded.

Alex was conflicted. She didn't want to invade Maggie's personal space, but Maggie was disoriented and distressed. So she kicked off her shoes and lay next to Maggie. Maggie moaned and turned into her, casually flinging an arm around her waist.

Alex didn't think she would sleep, so she was surprised a couple of hours later to waken, finding Maggie wrapped tight around her. Maggie seemed calm. Alex looked at her watch and realized it was time for another dose. She shifted, to reach the bottle of pills.

"Stay," Maggie demanded again.

"I will," Alex soothed. "Just sit up for me. Just for a second," she helped her to sit up.

Maggie obediently swallowed the pills, drank some water, and then burrowed back into Alex's lap.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

When Maggie awoke again, it was early evening. She still felt very fragile, but she was so much better than earlier. And then she heard the toilet flush. She looked around, and saw Alex's leather jacket. So it hadn't been a dream.

Alex emerged from the bathroom, and smiled when she saw Maggie sitting up on the bed. "You're looking better."

Maggie nodded slightly. "Have you been here all day?"

"Nothin' better to do," Alex said lightly. "Seriously, how's your head?"

"Sore. But nothing like before."

"You looked like you were praying for death."

"I was," Maggie agreed. "Bathroom," she said, and moved to the side of the bed. Her balance was still badly compromised.

"Lean on me," Alex instructed. She could see Maggie was about to argue. "Don't start with me Sawyer."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

By the next morning, Maggie was feeling almost human. She smiled at the sight of her friend lying next to her, her mouth half open as she snored lightly. Even snoring, she looked super-cute. Maggie regretted that her phone was out of reach, she would have loved to take a photo.

When she came back from the bathroom, Alex was sitting up. "Hey," Alex said.

"Hey," Maggie suddenly felt shy.

Alex got out of the bed, and looked for her jeans. For the first time, Maggie realized she had slept in her t-shirt and boxers.

Alex pulled on her jeans. She gently guided Maggie to sit. She lifted her chin gently, and looked into her eyes. She held her wrist as she checked her heart rate.

"So, doc, am I gonna live?"

"At least until the end of the week," Alex replied, lightheartedly.

Maggie laughed. "Hey," she realized. "It's Friday already."

Alex shrugged. "What can I tell you Sawyer? You've gotta take the wins when you find them."

Maggie looked at her watch. "Shit, I should be in work."

"No. Not today," Alex sounded firmer than Maggie had ever heard. "Call them. Tell them your doctor has advised you to spend the day in bed."

Maggie yawned, and nodded. She couldn't understand why she was so exhausted. "You drugged me," she accused.

Alex grinned. "Worked, didn't it?"

Maggie smiled. "Thank you," she said, softly.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

When Maggie awoke, she saw Alex, sitting in the armchair, reading her copy of Pride & Prejudice. Well, she wasn't reading it. She was focused on the photo next to Maggie's bed. Damn. She had meant to put that away.

Maggie knew that Alex would understand. She just didn't have the energy to go through her whole family history right now.

"I will tell you about her," Maggie said, in a quiet voice.

Alex startled. She hadn't realize that Maggie was awake. She felt like she had been snooping. "I'm sorry," she replied. "I didn't mean to poke my nose into your business."

"I need to explain the family thing. And I will. Just not today, okay?"

"Of course, Maggie. You don't have to tell me anything at all. I'm not here to judge. Hey, how are you feeling?"

"So much better," Maggie managed a small smile. "Thanks to you. I need to apologize. I get kinda clingy when I'm sick."

"It was cute," Alex smiled. "You were cute. But tell me, do you get migraines often?" Alex looked so concerned that Maggie had to suppress a small smile.

"No," Maggie reassured her. "I really don't. Hardly ever. Bad day. Hey, Danvers, I'm fine now. Lemme take you to breakfast."

Alex smirked, and looked pointedly at her watch. It was nearly 6pm.

"Dinner then," Maggie laughed.

"You're on, Dimples. And then you," she pointed at her, "you need to get to bed early."


	4. Chapter 4

Alex was irritated to feel her cellphone buzzing in her back pocket. She suspected the call would be from her mother, who had been calling her with monotonous regularity about Kara's impending move to National City. Her mother did not approve; she left Alex in no doubt that she did not trust Kara to her care, and frankly Alex had had just about enough of it.

So when she looked at the screen, her heart lifted. It was Maggie. "Hey Dimples," she teased.

"Hey Danvers," Maggie replied. "You busy?"

"Not especially," Alex admitted. She wasn't. She was enjoying a strong coffee and the NC Times crossword, which she did every morning. She had hoped to beat her record of 11 minutes, but that would not happen today. She would rather chat to Maggie.

"Good," Maggie replied. "I have somebody I'd like you to meet. Open your door," simultaneously she rapped on the door to Alex's apartment.

Alex stifled the impulse to make up an excuse. Seeing Maggie, that would be great. But meeting a stranger? She really wasn't in the mood for that. But she didn't want to seem churlish. So she fixed on a smile, and opened the door.

A grinning Maggie stood on the threshold. She thrust a bonsai tree into her hands. "This is Barbara. Barbara The Bonsai. Say hello, Danvers. She's gonna be your roommate, the least you can do is treat her courteously.

Alex let out a bark of laughter. She could see the twinkle in Maggie's eyes. This woman was just too much. "Good morning, Barbara," Alex addressed the plant. "I'm real pleased to meet you."

Maggie laughed, and shrugged out of her jacket. She threw it on one of the stools by the kitchen counter. "Is that coffee I smell?" she asked.

Alex placed the bonsai carefully on the counter. "Coming up," she said.

Maggie settled on the couch. "Got any cookies?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. She rifled through the cupboards. "I've got an energy bar, will that do?"

"For a grown-up, you don't do domesticity very well," Maggie teased her. She held out her hand. "I'll take it."

"Very gracious of you," Alex matched her light mood. She sat on the couch near Maggie, and held out her coffee. "So what brings you by? Apart from Barbara. And I need to say thank you for her. She's beautiful. But I've no idea how to take care of her. I'm frightened I'll mess it all up and kill her, that's what usually happens."

"Don't you touch Barbara," Maggie's voice was threatening. "I'll come round and do all that has to be done. You just look at her, appreciate her aesthetic. And talk to her. Bonsais respond to conversation."

Alex nodded, trying not to laugh.

Maggie took a sip of her coffee, and let out a satisfied sigh. "You can't cook for shit, but your coffee's great."

"How do you know I can't cook?"

"All your utensils are too pristine. Plus Kara told me. Is she right?"

Alex nodded. "Oh she's totally right. My cooking is always a disaster."

"That's okay, Danvers," Maggie smiled. "You can't be completely perfect, it's unnatural."

Alex smiled. "I'd settle for 'adequate' right now," she admitted.

Maggie looked askance.

"My mother. Giving me hell about not taking care of Kara. She hasn't even moved to the city yet."

"I'm sorry," Maggie rested a hand briefly on Alex's knee. "For what it's worth, Alex, I think you're a great sister. And so does Kara. That's all that matters."

Alex swallowed and nodded.

"I did have a reason for coming over," Maggie spoke slowly. She didn't want to have to go through it all again. But she did want Alex to know. Somehow, Alex had made her way into her heart, and she needed her in her life. "I promised you I'd tell you about the photo."

"Maggie, you don't have to," Alex started. She didn't want to put her friend under any pressure.

"I want to. I want you to know me. But it's a long story."

Alex smiled. "I have all day. There's no hurry."

"Maybe this will help," Maggie pulled out a photocopied piece of paper from her back pocket and passed it to Alex.

Alex's eyes widened as she read. "You changed your name?"

Maggie nodded. "I wanted to cut the link. To my parents."

"Because?"

"Because when they found out I was gay, my mother didn't say anything. She went straight upstairs. Ten minutes later, she came down with a packed suitcase. She just said one word. 'Aberration.' And my father picked up the suitcase, and pushed me toward the car. He left me outside my aunt's apartment. He didn't even call her to warn her he was doing it."

"How old were you?" Alex tried to mask her shock.

"It was just a few days after my 14th birthday. My aunt Sofia took me in. She had a one-bedroom apartment, but she took me in, no questions. She cared for me, made me feel loved again. She handled me when I went off the rails, starting drinking and smoking. She was always there. She loved me so much. She was my real parent."

"The photo?" Alex guessed.

"Sofia. She got sick when I was 18. So I stayed to take care of her, deferred my application to the police. She died of heart failure eleven months ago. I held her as she died."

Alex leaned forward, and brushed a tear from Maggie's face. "Thank you. For telling me. I know it wasn't easy."

Maggie shrugged. "I wanted you to know. I've never wanted anyone else to know, but you … it was important that you know who I am. I don't have any family now."

"You have me. And Kara. We'll be your family," Alex was sincere.

Maggie tried to force a smile. "I do have my bonsai Barney, of course."

Alex came to a realization. "She gave you Barney."

"Yeah," Maggie smiled, affectionately. "He was her pride and joy. She made me swear to take care of him. It's all I have left of her. Apart from this," she pulled a necklace out from under her shirt. A ring with a small diamond was attached to it. "Her engagement ring," Maggie hated that her voice shook. "I told her I'd wait until I found the right girl, and then I'd propose to her with this ring. I know it's not flashy, it's not expensive. But Uncle Ernie, he worked in the steel mill all his life, he never had any money either. It meant the world to her."

"And whoever wears that ring will feel the same way about it," Alex pulled her into a warm hug. "She will feel honoured that you want to share something so special to you."

Maggie tipped her head on one side, and smiled. "You say all the right things, Danvers."

"What can I say, Dimples? I'm just a genius," Alex teased. She stood up and stretched. "I've spent too much time inside this apartment the past few days. I was thinking of either the Science Museum, or the NC Art & Design Museum. You interested in either of those?"

Maggie's eyes lit up. "The Science Museum! I love it there. I'd like to be in the science police, one day," she admitted shyly. "It looks fascinating. And it's rumoured that it's focusing on aliens. I think that would be so interesting."

Alex beamed. "I'm sure you'll get there, Mags. C'mon, I'll even buy you an ice cream in the café afterward."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex was having the time of her life in the Science Museum; she loved Maggie's enthusiasm, and her sharp intelligence. If there was anything she didn't understand, she happily asked for an explanation, and it made Alex feel warm inside that she was happy to do that, without getting irritated that Alex knew so much. Men weren't like that, in Alex's experience. Men hated her knowledge and her fast brain.

Then she saw him, and her heart missed a beat. "Trent Jacobson," she said in a low voice to herself.

Maggie looked up, and followed her gaze. At that moment, the man in question turned around and looked quizzically at Alex. Then he smiled, and strode over. "Alex!" he exclaimed. "God, you look so different with short hair. You look great. How are you?" he leant forward and bussed her on the cheek.

"I'm great, Trent. Everything's good. How about you?"

He held up his left hand. "Married. Kid on the way. Angela's shopping with her mother, so I'm hiding in here for a couple hours."

Alex smiled. "That's great, Trent. Really. I'm so pleased for you. When's the baby due?"

"Three months," he smiled proudly. He gave Maggie a slightly strange look.

Alex shook herself. "I'm so sorry. I'm being rude. Maggie, this is Trent. We knew each other back in Midvale. Trent, this is Maggie Sawyer, my ..."

"Girlfriend?" Trent cut in. "I was wondering when you were going to realize that about yourself."

"What? No. No. NO. Maggie's my friend. She's a good friend. But she's not … I'm straight, Trent. You know that. Maggie and I are just ..."

Trent held up his hands. "My bad. I'm sorry, Alex. I jumped to conclusions. Maggie, it's good to meet you," he held out his hand, which Maggie shook politely.

"Likewise," Maggie said, forcing a smile. This guy was just too smug. And even if he thought that about Alex, it wasn't his place.

Trent looked at his watch. "I have to go meet Angela. She'll be ..."

"Go," Alex smiled. "Can't keep the little woman waiting."

Trent scuttled off.

Maggie looked at Alex. "Are you okay?" she asked, softly.

Alex nodded. "I should get back too. I have … things. Laundry. And stuff. And I promised to Skype Kara. Hey," she brightened a little. "She said I should Skype her next time you were around. You want to come in, check on Barbara, and we can Skype then?" Alex was starting to calm down.

The truth was, Alex's mind had started to think about things that she had always tamped down in herself. Things that she had not imagined were possible. She hated to admit to herself that she had wilfully torpedoed her friendship with Vicky Donohue. Was that because she knew she was enjoying being with her too much?

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex collected her mail from the mailbox in the foyer of her apartment building, before they got in the elevator. She flung it on the counter when she walked into the apartment. "Coffee? Tea?" she called to Maggie. "Beer?"

Maggie's face brightened. "Beer."

"You'll never guess who we met at the museum," Alex told Kara over Skype. "Trent Jacobson."

"Your first boyfriend?" Kara squealed. "He was such a doofus."

"He was a nice guy," Alex protested.

"A nice doofus," Kara said, making Maggie chuckle. "Didn't you think he was a doofus, Maggie?"

"Oh no. You two leave me out of this. I'm not taking sides."

"But Maggie, he was soooo boring."

"Nope. Not biting," Maggie laughed. "Hey, Little Danvers. You gotta moving date yet? Alex says you've found a great apartment."

"Three weeks today!" Kara was so excited.

"I'll come help you unpack. Settle in. As long as I'm not working. Deal?" Maggie offered.

"Maggie, that would be so good. I want Mom to meet you. And Alex won't be any use organizing the kitchen."

"Hey!" Alex shouted from across the room. When Kara and Maggie had started chatting, she had moved over to open her mail. "I resent that."

"Suck it up, big guy," Maggie retorted. "We all know it's true."

Alex nodded with a smile. Her fingers hovered over one envelope. She knew this would be a disappointment. National City Science Institute. Her heart sank. So she would know. There was no way she would get the job there. She had no experience. She slid her finger under the flap. "Oh my God," she whispered a moment later. "Oh my God."

Maggie looked up, worried at the expression on her face. "Alex, you okay?"

Alex nodded. She held out the letter.

"What's happening?" Kara demanded. "Is everything alright? Alex, is something wrong," at the edge of her screen, she saw a shaky Alex sit on the edge of the couch.

Maggie grinned. She looked over at Alex, and when she nodded her permission, Maggie held up the letter to the webcam. Kara squeaked with excitement.

"You got an interview?" Kara's voice went up half an octave. "But that's amazing, Alex. Maggie, tell her she's amazing."

"I think she knows that now," Maggie smiled. She rested a hand on Alex's knee. "But Danvers, in case you were in any doubt. You are amazing. Little Danvers says so. It must be true."


	5. Chapter 5

"Barbara is missing you," Alex texted Maggie on a Tuesday morning. She knew Maggie would be at work, but she wanted to make her smile the next time she looked at her phone. She didn't expect an instant response.

"Of course she is. I hope you are talking to her."

"All the time," Alex responded. "But she doesn't trust me with the watering can."

"Barbara is very wise. You doing anything this evening? We could do Chinese and beer at your place."

"Perfect. Text me later when you've decided what you want, and I'll pick it up."

"If you weren't straight, I'd marry you," Maggie texted in reply.

Alex was glad she was on her own when she read the text, as she blushed to the roots of her hair. She had been thinking a lot about Maggie recently. She had been thinking about women in general. She had always thought that her lack of interest in being intimate was because there was something wrong with her, something missing. Now, she had started to wonder if she had been shopping in the wrong aisle. But Maggie was a friend. Her best friend, she realized with a small smile. She didn't want to creep her out.

Anyway, Maggie wouldn't be interested in somebody like her. Even if she were gay – and it was strangely liberating to be considering that as a real possibility for once – there was no way Maggie would be interested in her for any type of relationship. She was fresh off the boat, wasn't even sure if she really was gay, and was in completely the wrong place to offer anything of benefit to Maggie. Maggie was an amazing woman, who deserved the best. She needed a strong, stable partner who knew who she really was. After all the shit with her parents, she didn't need to be dealing with another mess in her personal life.

"I should be so lucky, Dimples," Alex replied to her text with real honesty.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex squared her shoulders and tried to look confident as she entered the interview room. She could do this. She had nothing to lose. There was no way she was getting this job, so she might as well act as confident as she could. If they didn't want her, then she'd get a job somewhere else. She was extremely qualified, highly intelligent, and keen. If they didn't want that, they were the losers.

"Miss Danvers," the tall black guy held out a hand. "Hank Henshaw. It's good to meet you in person, at last."

Alex started at that. "At last?"

Henshaw gave a small, rather wintry, smile. "It's a long story. I'm hoping you can spare a couple of hours to talk. I have a great deal to explain, and then, if you are in agreement, I'd like to fly you to our facility. It's only a half hour away in the chopper."

"I'm listening," Alex said.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You got the job!" Kara squealed with excitement. "Alex, I'm so pleased. You deserve this. You deserve the best. When do you start? Where are you based? It's in the city, right? I mean, we can meet for lunch sometimes?"

Alex laughed softly. "In ten days. In one of three different facilities. One of the labs is in the city. I'll have to see how it works out on the days I'm in the city," she answered the questions sequentially. Her head was reeling. She knew she couldn't tell Kara the complete truth. In fact, she had decided it was best to tell Kara the least that she could. She loved and trusted Kara, but she knew it would make her little sister anxious that she was working a) for the government and b) for a top-secret organization that could swallow her whole and she would never be found. But she liked Henshaw, even if she was creeped out by how much he knew about her. And she had always wanted to serve her country, in one way or another.

And being an agent, that was cool. She couldn't wait to start her training.

Maggie was a different matter. Maggie could cut through her bullshit with one look, and Alex knew it. Henshaw had given her permission to tell important people that she was working for the FBI – in fact, that would be her cover story, even among some of her colleagues. FBI, heading up the lab, with occasional forays into the field. So as she got stronger and fitter, the story would continue to fit her. And she wouldn't be totally lying to Maggie. She already hated that she couldn't tell her about Kara, she didn't want to deceive her more than absolutely necessary.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The knock at her door was unexpected. She looked at her watch; 6.10pm. Kara was out with her college friends, and Maggie would surely still be at work. Sadly Alex realized that those were the only two people who visited her, apart from the guy at Stilton Pizza, that was. God, she was pathetic. She took a deep breath and went over to look through the peephole. It was Maggie, standing there in jeans and sweater, clutching a bottle of something enticing.

"Open up, Danvers," Maggie called. "My hair is still wet and it's cold as hell out here."

Alex opened the door, not expecting to be tackled into a hug by her favorite cop. "You did it, Danvers," Maggie said, her voice muffled by Alex's shoulder. "They realized that Dr Dr Danvers really IS a genius. Tell me all about it." She pulled back and held out the bottle of single malt.

"It's kinda a long story. And why aren't you at work?"

"I got out a half hour early. Easy bust. You won't believe it, some asshole with a Great Dane on the back of his motorcycle! He couldn't see that he was doing anything wrong. Got a little argumentative with me."

"Drunk?"

"Off the scale. On that subject, go get some glasses. We have to celebrate. And you have to tell me all about this job."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Game night!" Kara declared the following weekend. "We have to do it. Alex, please? You love games as much as I do."

Alex smiled at her sister's enthusiasm. She had now been in National City for almost three weeks, and she was making friends – that was always going to happen, Alex knew. With Kara's open personality and warm heart, friends would be everywhere. But Kara just loved spending time with her sister. And Alex did enjoy their evenings. "I'll invite my friend Winn. You can invite Maggie. We can just set every Thursday aside for games. That way it doesn't mess with anyone's weekend. C'mon, Alex. Pleeease?" Kara begged.

Alex nodded. "Fine with me. I can't speak for Maggie though. I know she got asked out by that girl at the gym last week. She may be busy."

"Text her! Ask her!" Kara demanded excitedly. She was already texting Winn.

Alex pulled out her own phone. She texted, "Kara's starting a weekly games night on Thursdays. No pressure, but if you ever want to join us, you would always be welcome." That was casual enough, she hoped. She didn't want Maggie to see them as a pair of losers who needed her to visit all the time, but she did want her to know that her company was always an asset.

"I'm not playing chess," Maggie's response was almost instantaneous. "Not against a brain your size."

"Kara banned chess about three years ago," Alex texted back. "Pictionary. Monopoly. That sort of thing."

"Count me in. Where?"

"This week it's going to be at Kara's. At mine next week."

"I'll bring beer. And rootbeer," Maggie texted.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Who was that?" the tall blonde looked up when she saw Maggie texting.

"Alex and Kara," Maggie told her. "You know. I told you about them. They're kinda my family here. C'mon Mack, pass those egg rolls," Maggie tried to reach over the table.

Claire Mackenzie smiled and passed the food to Maggie. This was her second date with the rookie cop, and she was enjoying her company. Maggie was sparky and fun. It didn't hurt that she was damned beautiful as well.

Maggie's phoned beeped in her pocket. "S'cuse me," she apologized to Mack.

Maggie looked down at the text. "Bring your girlfriend too, if you want," Alex had texted.

"Too early for that," Maggie replied, quickly. "Maybe another time."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"So?" Alex teased when she met Maggie for their run that Thursday morning.

"So?" Maggie pretended innocence.

"The date! How did the date go?"

"Dates. Plural. We had coffee Saturday morning. And then we went out for Chinese Sunday lunchtime. She's nice. I like her."

Alex kept a fixed grin on her face. She had wanted Maggie to get a girlfriend, so's she wouldn't have to face the possibility that they could get together if indeed she was actually gay. She thought she probably was. She found Maggie incredibly attractive. But then Maggie was incredibly attractive. You would have to be dead not to see that.

But now that Maggie was dating, albeit tentatively, Alex couldn't stop the stab of jealousy. "What does she do?"

"Something to do with shipping. She's setting up a new office in National City. She's only here for six months. Well, another four. She's been here two months already."

"Is she cute?"

Maggie nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just … I dunno."

Alex slowed her pace. "Is everything okay, Maggie?"

"Everything's fine, Danvers. It's great. I'm just … I don't think I'm in the right place for a real relationship."

"Maybe you should tell her that?" Alex suggested gently.

"I did. She feels the same. She says we should just have some fun."

"Fun is good," Alex tried not to feel relieved. "Just see how it goes."

"Yeah," Maggie said. "More importantly, how is Barbara?"

"Barbara is beautiful," Alex smiled. She knew it was weird, but she was getting very attached to her bonsai.

Maggie grinned. "You are. I can tell. You are, aren't you? I thought you were kidding me, but you are talking to that damned tree!"

Alex blushed, and grinned back. "Well, she's a good listener."

"If walls could talk, right?" Maggie mused.

"If bonsais could..." Alex laughed. She picked up the pace. "C'mon, Dimples. It's your turn to pay for breakfast."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie was smug. She and Alex had obliterated Winn and Kara in a game of Monopoly.

Winn was pretending to sulk, but Alex could tell by the happiness emanating from him that he was having a great time. Kara had said something about him having some family issues – God, who didn't? Alex thought. But he was fun, and affectionate, and good to tease. Maggie was going to enjoy torturing him, she could tell.

"It's all about tactics, Schott," Maggie told Winn.

"And luck," Winn grumbled. The dice had not played nicely for him.

"That too," Maggie grinned. "Okay, I really have to go. Are you sure I can't clear up for you Kara?"

Kara swatted away her hand as she tried to lift a plate. "It'll just take me a few minutes. You go Maggie. It's going to be hard enough to get a cab in this weather. Maybe you and Alex should share?"

Alex nodded agreement, and reached for her leather jacket. "I'll see you Saturday," she kissed Kara on the cheek.

"Sister night!" Kara said, happily.

Alex smiled fondly. She loved that Kara had to name all occasions. She was going to tease her, but she knew that these regular activities made Kara feel secure. And Alex had taken all that away from her for months when she had hidden from the world and had her little meltdown. And, somehow, Kara had forgiven her. Without even needing to be asked. She would never stop admiring Kara's humanity, and her ability to love.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"So you fixed the radiator in your place?" Alex asked Maggie as they settled in the cab.

Maggie shook her head, and shivered at the memory. "Mike's gonna do it on Saturday."

"Maggie, it's minus eight out there. You're gonna freeze to death. Please tell me that the hot water is working in the shower?"

"That would be a no. It's okay, Danvers. The same happened at Sofia's a couple of times. You can get a pretty good shower with a bucket and a kettle, believe me."

"That's not good enough Maggie. We're going to stop by your place, you're gonna get some stuff, your uniform for tomorrow, and then you're gonna sleep on my couch. My warm couch. No arguments," she held up a hand.

Maggie opened her mouth to argue, and then she looked at Alex and grinned. "Okay, Agent Danvers," she said, too quietly for the cab driver to hear. "I guess it is time for me to check how Barbara's doing."

"Bring Barney," Alex remembered. "You specifically told me to keep Barbara away from the vents so she gets an even temperature. Barney's gonna be unhappy in this cold."

"You're a dork, Alex," Maggie said fondly as the cab drew up outside the coffee shop where she lived. "I'll just be three minutes," she said.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie sat on the couch, cradling her cocoa. "You need to get some of those little marshmallows," she told Alex. "This is pretty good, but with the marshmallows, you're in a different league."

Alex nodded. She seemed a little distant.

"Something on your mind, Danvers?"

Alex shook her head. Then she slowly nodded. "Actually, there is," she admitted.

"Spill," Maggie said.

"It's … it's kinda awkward," Alex was hesitant. "I don't want to offend you."

Maggie looked at her affectionately. "I don't think you could ever offend me. Not really," she realized that she spoke the absolute truth.

"I've been wanting to apologize."

"For what?"

"That day at the museum. When we met Trent. He thought you were my girlfriend. I went out of my way to tell him you weren't. I've been thinking about that a lot. I hope you don't think I meant anything bad by it."

"We aren't girlfriends," Maggie said. "It's completely true."

Alex nodded. "I know. But I told him I was straight, when he assumed that you and I … we … were. You know."

Maggie put a gentle hand on Alex's shoulder. She didn't say anything.

"I've been thinking," Alex continued. "About that. I've been thinking about it a lot. And I'm wondering if … if … maybe there's some truth to what he said."

"About?"

"About what he said," Alex couldn't quite form the words.

"And have you reached any conclusions?" Maggie didn't want to spook Alex.

Alex shrugged. "I can't quite believe I'm saying this. I mean... I'm 22. And, God, this is so embarrassing. I've never really … intimacy. I just thought it wasn't really my thing. But I'm beginning to wonder..."

Maggie touched her hand. "Alex, it's okay. Whatever you are feeling, it's okay. And if you are gay it's okay. If you're straight, it's okay. If you're asexual, it's okay. None of this changes who you are. You are still the extraordinary person you have always been. None of that needs to change."

"What should I do?" Alex was so small, so lost that Maggie just wanted to hug her.

"Whatever you want to. I can take you to some gay bars if you'd like. Mack and I, we're going to The Velvet Lounge next Saturday. You can come along, see if you're comfortable. Bring Kara, you don't have to be gay to come."

"Kara's pansexual," Alex said. "She always has been. Where she's from, sexuality isn't a big deal. She says you love who you love."

"Where she comes from?"

Alex realized that she had almost revealed her secret. "A small town near Chicago," she said. "Kara's adopted. Did I not tell you that?"

"You didn't. What age?"

"Her family died when she was 12. She came to us just after that. She was so sad, Maggie."

Maggie was astounded. Sunny Kara had such a sad history. You would never know.

Alex could tell what she was thinking. "I know. She amazes me. It's like she's decided never to go to that dark place any more."

"Maybe you should talk to her too?" Maggie suggested.

Alex nodded. "I think you are right," she agreed. She smiled. "Thanks for listening, Dimples." She stood up and stretched. "Okay, I'm taking this couch. I'm not working until Monday. You, on the other hand, are keeping the city safe from 6am tomorrow."

Maggie tried to argue, but she could tell by the set of Alex's jaw that it was pointless. As she walked up the three steps to the bed, she turned and grinned. "This is a weird bedroom, Danvers. But hey, you never know, this bed could become like some sort of lesbian altar."

Alex nearly choked on her glass of water.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's okay, Danvers. You don't have to do this," Maggie was trying to explain. "I can find a proper apartment now." She took a deep breath. "I was stuck in that place as I was paying off some medical bills. But my last payment is next week. So I can look for an apartment on my day off tomorrow. I can start to live like an adult!" she tried to smile, to stop Alex from worrying.

"Medical bills? Your aunt?"

Maggie nodded. "She did have insurance. But it didn't cover everything. And I didn't want her to worry. It's no big deal."

Alex knew that Maggie didn't want, or need, her to make a fuss. "Okay, Dimples. But please stay here until you get somewhere. We can take turns on the couch if it makes you feel better. You can't go back to somewhere with no heating. If it makes you feel better, you can cook for me sometimes. And I have that course at Quantico next Wednesday, so I'll be away for eight days anyway. I need somebody to take care of Barbara," she grinned. "You can't abandon my bonsai. She's used to daily conversation."

Maggie could see that Alex really did mean it. "You're a good friend, Alex."

Alex shrugged. "What can I tell you? I'm bored with pizza every night."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"It kinda sounds like you're coming out to me Alex," Kara sat on the bench next to the water. Alex was clearly agitated, and Kara wanted to be clear.

"I've been up, all night, just thinking about it," Alex said. "And I think it's because of Maggie. Well, knowing Maggie. That's what helped me realize this about myself. And I realize that maybe I've had thoughts like this before. And before, it scared me. But now, I think, maybe this is something that's true. About me."

"So Maggie, are you and she...?"

"No!" Alex was vehement. "This is not about Maggie. I mean, it is. She helped me. And she's … I mean, you've seen her. You know. But she has a girlfriend. And we're in really different places. But she thinks maybe this is something that I shouldn't bury. Maybe I should go out. On the scene. See how I feel."

"I think that sounds like a great idea."

"Are you sure? You're okay with this? I don't know what I would do if you were disappointed in me. If you're not okay with this."

Kara took her hand. "I would never be disappointed in you. And I am SO okay with it," Kara insisted. "But I think I owe you an apology. For not creating an environment where you felt like you could talk about this with me. All those years we spent together growing up, those endless nights, talking and sharing. Now I realize that they were all about me and my secret. There has never been room for you, and that's my fault. I am so sorry. And I do know how it feels to keep a part of yourself shut off, to keep it inside, and I know how lonely that can make you feel. But Alex, you are not alone."

Alex's voice broke. "I can't do this without you."

"You don't have to," Kara pulled her into a hug. "I'm here for you. Always."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex felt lighter when she left Kara's apartment. Kara always acted that it was Alex who took care of her, but so often it was the other way around. Without Kara in her life, it would feel so empty. She may not be related by blood, but their bond was so much deeper than that. She pulled out her cellphone to text Maggie.

AD to MS: "Just came out to Kara."

MS to AD: "Danvers! How did she take it?"

AD to MS: "Good. She says we should try that bar with you and Mack, if you're still up for it."

MS to AD: "I'll text Mack now. Hey, I think I found a great apartment, 3 blocks from your place, available in 24 days. Think you can tolerate me a couple more weeks?"

AD to MS: "That's great Maggie. I think I'll cope."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie knocked on the door, and smiled when Mack answered. She looked hot, in jeans, a white tee and a leather jacket. God, she was such a cliché, and Maggie loved it.

Mack stepped forward and kissed Maggie. They had still not been intimate with each other, and every time they kissed, Maggie loved the thrill of surprise that ran through her. Mack had intuited that Maggie was a little fragile, and that she had been dealing with stuff that she hadn't yet wanted to talk about. So she was giving her the time that she needed, and Maggie was grateful. She wasn't a virgin – far from it – but Maggie took time to trust anyone. She had had a one-night stand once in her life, and she had hated herself for it. So now, she wanted to be sure before she took that step, to try and prevent anyone from getting hurt.

Mack took her hand. "Are we meeting them there?"

"I said we'd call by Kara's apartment for them, it's on the way."

Mack nodded. "So how was your week?"

"Good. Found an apartment, moving in in just over three weeks."

"That's great. I'm so pleased for you."

"How was your week?" Maggie asked.

"Busy. Lots of new clients. Was up until 1am doing a ship inspection. But it's all good."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Drink," Maggie placed a beer and a double shot of scotch in front of Alex. "It'll help you relax." She could feel the waves of tension rolling off her friend.

Kara was already up and dancing, laughing and having fun.

"You don't have to DO anything, Alex," Maggie reminded her, in a gentle voice. "But you may like the look of someone, just relax and take your time. We can just have a few drinks and then head out. Whatever you're comfortable with."

Slowly, Alex started to get her head around being in a lesbian bar. There were lesbians of all shapes and sizes around her – and all levels of femininity from extreme butch to the opposite end of the spectrum. But everyone looked safe, and happy. Some were dancing, some talking, some casually holding hands. Others had found darker corners and were making out. Alex began to relax.

About an hour after they arrived, a light-skinned African American woman approached, holding a bottle of beer. "The barman said this was your brand. May I join you?" she asked Alex.

Alex looked up, startled. The woman's eyes were kind, and she was undeniably beautiful. "Uh … okay … sure," she gestured to the seat opposite her.

"Let's dance," Maggie grabbed Mack's hand and dragged her toward the dance floor.

"Maryanne," the woman held out her hand.

"Alex," Alex shook her hand smiling. "Wow. This is ..."

"Your first time?" Maryanne intuited.

Alex gave a small laugh. "It's that obvious?"

"It kinda is. Relax. Let's dance," Maryanne stood and held out her hand.

Tentatively, Alex took it and allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor.

Over the course of the evening, Alex danced with three different women, and found each time easier. Maggie stayed close by, keeping a watchful eye over her, to make sure that she was happy. Kara did the same, all the time making new friends and smiling and laughing with everyone around her.

"That wasn't so bad, right, Danvers?" Maggie asked, as she leant into Mack for support. She, too, had been enjoying the whiskies, and was now feeling very little pain.

"It was good," Alex agreed. "Thanks." She intuited from Maggie and Mack's body language that their evening was only just starting, and she was desperately keen not to get in their way. She flagged down a cab. "You two take this cab," she said to them. "Kara and I will get the next one."

Maggie smiled, grateful for her friend's intuition. "You okay with that?" she asked Mack.

Mack's eyes had darkened with desire. "Works for me. Good to see you," she said to Alex and Kara, and opened the door of the cab, holding it for Maggie.

"See you tomorrow," Maggie called.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You sure?" Mack asked, as they entered her room at the hotel.

Maggie was surprised that the family business had paid for Mack to stay at a hotel for six months, but she was happy to take advantage. "Very sure," Maggie turned into Mack's embrace. They had waited weeks for this. "Very, very sure."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex turned over in bed again, unable to sleep. Her mind was in turmoil. The evening had been unsettling – wonderful, but unsettling. She heard Kara make her way up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Move over," Kara demanded, as she climbed into the bed with her. They had spent many nights as teenagers in the same bed, but in those days, it was Alex who had heard Kara crying and had crept into her bed and just held her.

Kara flung an arm over Alex. "Sleep," she instructed. So Alex did.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex was surprised to see Maggie on her run the next morning. Sure, they had a regular Monday/Thursday morning routine, but she had expected that Maggie would have stayed with Mack. She realized that Maggie's running clothes were too big for her, so she must have raided Mack's closet. She looked cute with her leggings rolled up.

"New fashion, Dimples?" Alex asked, to break the tension that had suddenly appeared between them.

Maggie grinned. "You know I can carry this look off, Danvers," she bantered back. She saw that Alex was clear-eyed and seemed relaxed. "You okay? After yesterday?" she asked, gently.

Alex nodded. "It was good. Thanks, Maggie," she slowed her pace, and then stopped. "I am grateful. To both you and Mack. For helping me out. It's kinda weird, at my age. To be finding these things out about myself."

"We enjoyed it. We all want you to be happy, Alex," Maggie said. "Hey, Little Danvers was having a great time, right?"

Alex smiled. "Kara always does. She makes friends wherever she goes."

"So, did you get any numbers last night? Or give your number to anyone?" Maggie wanted to know, as they started to run again.

Alex shook her head. "Baby steps," she said, with a small smile. "Talking of … you and Mack. You have fun?"

Maggie grinned widely.

"I don't want details," Alex added hastily.

"Are you sure?" Maggie decided to tease her. "Because she did this thing with her..."

"Stop!" Alex held up her hands in protest.

"I'm just torturing you, Danvers. It was nice. She was nice. I'm still not sure we're really going anywhere. She has to go back to New Orleans in a couple of months. She's just here setting up a branch office. And neither of us is ready for anything serious."

"But you're having fun?"

"We're having fun," Maggie agreed.

The truth was, Maggie couldn't get Alex's revelation out of her mind. How could she settle with anyone when she was falling for Alex? She knew it wasn't fair to Alex to share this with her. Alex deserved to experience this for herself. Everything was new and shiny to her, and she needed to find her own way. Maggie wasn't stupid, she saw the way that Alex looked at her sometimes. But those relationships never really worked, and Alex was too important to her as a friend to risk anything. She couldn't imagine her life without Alex in it, she meant too much to her. And Maggie was phenomenally bad at relationships, that was one thing that she knew about herself.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex got home after a long, tiring day at the DEO, to find the apartment filled with a delicious aroma. The sight of Maggie in her kitchen, wearing shorts, t-shirt, apron and ridiculous fluffy slippers made her smile.

"Danvers!" Maggie called. "Please tell me you like homemade ravioli. I've even made the pasta, just for you."

"It smells amazing, Mags," Alex gave her a quick hug. She looked her up and down and smirked.

"I stole your t-shirt, is that okay?" Maggie gestured to the yellow 'hello sunshine' t-shirt. "I got behind with my laundry. I'm doing it now, it's in the dryer, I just needed ..."

"What's mine is yours, Maggie," Alex realized that this was true. There was nothing that she wouldn't give to Maggie. And she trusted her, 100%, so she knew that Maggie wouldn't poke through her drawers unnecessarily. Maggie had taken that shirt off her pile of laundered clothes that was sitting in the bathroom, that she needed to put away.

"You look tired," Maggie said.

Alex yawned. "Long day. And I have to catch a 6am flight to Quantico tomorrow, so I'll have to be out of here at 4.30am. You take the bed tonight, if I stay on the couch, I won't disturb you when I leave."

"No deal, Danvers. You need to sleep. Hey, I'll get the bed to myself for eight days while you're away. No arguments, or you don't get any ravioli."

Alex smiled. She knew there was no point in arguing.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I know it seems weird," Maggie said to Mack in the morning two days later. "But it doesn't feel right, you coming to Alex's apartment when she's not there. It's not like she'd mind, in fact, she told me it would be fine. But I'm just not comfortable with it. It's her bed, you know?"

Mack gave a lazy grin, and turned over to face her, tracing her fingers down Maggie's naked torso. "It's no big deal. These hotel beds are great. You coming over tonight?"

"Not tonight," Maggie sat up. "I promised Kara I'd go to games night, she wants to go ahead with it even with Alex away. You can come if you'd like?"

Mack shook her head. "I have a lot of paperwork. You have fun."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie's phone buzzed as she walked along the street on the way to work.

AD to MS: "Hand-to-hand training is EXHAUSTING."

MS to AD: "Tell me about it Danvers. Barbara is missing you."

AD to MS: "I hope you're talking to her."

MS to AD: "Of course."

Maggie was surprised by how much she was missing Alex. She had only been away for four days so far, but it seemed to Maggie that she had been gone forever. Maggie had spent her evenings well; she had spent one with Mack, and the rest of the time, she had been cooking up a storm, so that Alex's freezer was now filled with one-portion meals. It was the least she could do to thank her friend from saving her from that cold room.

Alex was grateful that Henshaw had, indeed, sent her to Quantico. He had reasoned that she needed to be convincing as a Fed – also, she needed the relevant training. So while he was going to supervise most of her training, every three months she would go to Quantico. He was also going to ensure that she received instruction from a range of laboratories around the world, so that he could make the most of her sharp brain. This job was really going to stretch her, in every way – and Alex couldn't wait. And she would be in a better position to protect Kara if her own secret ever came out. Alex hoped that day would never come, and that Kara would continue along her career path to become a journalist. The world already had a hero in her cousin. Kara was too precious to risk.

So far, Kara was convinced by Alex's story of lab work for the government. As long as Alex threw in enough tedious scientific details, Kara would glaze over and nod and smile. Alex hated lying to her, but she knew that Kara would baulk at any hint of Alex putting herself in any danger.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex was touched when Maggie met her at the airport, with a handmade sign with 'Danvers!' on it, with a smiley face just to embarrass her. "I thought you'd be seeing Mack tonight," Alex said, with a broad smile.

"Nah. She's busy. I'm seeing her on Sunday."

Sunday was three days away. Alex was surprised that Maggie was so casual about seeing her girlfriend, but she didn't like to say anything. It wasn't her place.

Three blocks from Alex's apartment, Maggie casually gestured up. "That's my new place," she said. "Eighth floor. You'll get some peace at last. Just ten days to go, Alex, and you can have your sanctuary back."

Alex looked over at the building, and then looked at Maggie. "I really have enjoyed the company," she said. She winced.

"What?" Maggie missed nothing.

"It's nothing," Alex said. "How are you, anyway?"

"I was fine. Now I'm worried about you. Spill," Maggie demanded, as she pulled up outside Alex's place. She was grateful that her usual parking spot was still available.

Alex grimaced as she pulled her left hand out of her pocket. "Got blindsided by some drunken asshole at the airport in Washington. I think I may have a broken finger," she gazed at the purpling fingers. Damn it, she didn't need this.

Maggie reached over, and very gently took her hand. "This is bad, Alex." She started the car again. "We're going to the emergency room."

Four hours later, they returned to the apartment. Alex was pissed, but Maggie had been right. Two of her fingers were broken, so her hand was now splinted and supported in a sling.

"You go change into some pajamas. I'll heat us something up," Maggie said.

Alex nodded. "Thanks," she said. "I'm sorry I was such a bad patient."

"That's okay. Kara said you'd be a bear."

"Kara?"

"I texted her while you were in x-ray. She wanted to come over, but I said you were probably too tired, was I right?"

Alex nodded. She was suddenly exhausted. She made her weary way to the bedroom. With difficulty, she changed into her pajama pants, and shed her shirt and t-shirt. And then she had a problem. She held a t-shirt to her front as she made her way to the kitchen. "Maggie," Alex didn't know why she was so embarrassed. Most women wore bras. She knew Maggie did. She gestured over her shoulder. "I can't get this undone."

Maggie turned around, and had to swallow. God, Alex was beautiful. Standing there, in her pajama pants, with just a bra and her t-shirt held over her front. She smiled at her. "Of course, Danvers," she kept her voice gentle. "Turn around."

Efficiently, Maggie unhooked the bra.

"Thanks," Alex said, as she scuttled off.

Maggie let out a deep breath. She had many times dreamt of removing Alex's bra, but the context had been a little different. If only things were different, she mused.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex put tape over the last packing box, and smiled at Maggie. She knew she was going to miss her, though they both knew sharing an apartment that small wasn't a great idea. Maggie needed her own space.

"That's it, Dimples. Last one. Let's get you moved into the new place. Hey," she realized as she spotted the twin bonsais on the bookshelf. "You almost forgot Barney!" she reached for the tiny tree.

Maggie caught her arm. "No," she said. "I think Barney wants to stay here. He's happy with Barbara. They belong together. Hey, it'll give me an excuse to keep visiting."

Maggie couldn't articulate why she wanted to leave Barney with Alex. But it felt right that something that meant so much to her should stay with the best friend she had ever had.

"You don't need an excuse. And I don't want my key back either. You need it, so's you can let yourself in to take care of the B Twins whenever I'm away."

"The B Twins?" Maggie tried to suppress a laugh.

"Barney and Barbara. Keep up, Sawyer. Okay, let's get this stuff moved to the car." She had insisted on helping Maggie move, despite her injured hand. Her broken fingers were already much improved, and Maggie was impressed by her powers of recovery.

After Alex had helped her move in, Maggie sat down, exhausted. She smiled. This was her first real apartment; the room under the coffee shop didn't really count. This was the first place that was just for her. She was going to enjoy living here.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex got home after the big move, and flopped onto her couch. The absence of Maggie in her apartment was almost visceral. She was really going to miss her. Her phone beeped and vibrated in her pocket.

MS to AD: "Before you dial Stilton Pizza, check your freezer. There's lots of choice there, and they won't all harden your arteries."

Alex opened the freezer, and saw the stack of food that Maggie had pre-cooked for her. There must have been 20 boxes in there. Alex's heart contracted. Nobody had ever shown her such kindness.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The following morning, Maggie heard a rap at the door, and a call of "it's only us!", and Kara swept into the room, followed by Alex. Kara hugged Maggie fiercely, and thrust a small box at her. "Alex told me you won't take Barney from her apartment."

Maggie lifted the lid of the box, and saw a beautiful bonsai. She grinned when Alex held out a 24-year-old bottle of single malt scotch. Alex shrugged and smiled.

Maggie blinked away tears. She had never had friends like this.

"What does Mack think of the new place?" Kara asked.

Maggie's face clouded over, almost imperceptibly. "We broke up," she said, keeping her voice level and unemotional. But Alex could see hurt flicker over her face.

"Oh Maggie, I'm so sorry," Kara hugged her again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Little Danvers. Especially now that you are here. How do you feel about shopping for kitchen utensils? Alex is useless."

Alex smiled. So Maggie didn't want to talk about it. That was her prerogative. "Hey," she objected, "I have other talents."

"I know. That's why I need you to come with me to the mall, get a decent router for my wifi. And I'm buying a tv. I got kinda used to having one at your place."

"At last," Kara exclaimed. "We can come round, watch movies together." She clapped her hands with excitement. "If you don't mind," she added, hesitantly.

"I think that would be great," Maggie said. "C'mon, you two, ready for a trip to the mall?"

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara left late afternoon, to get ready for a night out with her friends from school.

Alex collapsed on Maggie's new couch. It was so comfortable that she wondered if she would ever want to get up again. She looked over at Maggie, who was collecting beers from her fridge. She took the proffered bottle. "Are you okay?" Alex asked, softly. "Truly?"

Maggie shrugged. "Yeah," she took a swig. "It's life, Alex. She went back to her ex. It happens. We weren't serious anyway. There were lots of things I didn't tell her. That should have made me realize we weren't meant to be together." Maggie fingered the picture of her aunt that Alex had persuaded her to leave out on the bookshelf.

"Tell me about her. Sofia," Alex decided to change the subject. And she was curious. She wanted to learn about the woman who had rescued Maggie at the worst time of her life.

Maggie gave a small smile, her dimples deep and so, so cute. "I loved her," she said simply. "And she loved me. She knew all about me, and she still loved me. She even loved me when I turned into a nightmare when I was 16. She knew I wasn't bad, deep down."

"It was a small apartment?" Alex asked.

"Smaller than this one. But she insisted that I take her bedroom. She put up a curtain in the living room. Her room, such as it was, was behind that. She gave up so much for me. And she had already lost so much. Uncle Ernie died the year before I moved in, so she had nobody. But we made a good team," she smiled. "Apart from those six months when I went crazy."

"What did you do?" Alex was curious.

"Nothing interesting really. Just drinking. Smoking. Being a nightmare. Rude to everyone. Just so angry with the world. But she knew I was just hurting. I'd see them, you see. Often. My parents. I'd see them on the street. Or in the mall. Or walking by the river. They always blanked me. And every time I saw them, I came home and was a little shit. She told me, six months before she died, that she always knew when I'd seen them. She could tell by my behavior. So she just loved me. She gave me space. She gave me hell, too," she grinned. "But even then, when she'd yell at me, she'd always finish by telling me how much she loved me. And she'd hold me. And, often, I'd just fall apart. And she would pick me up, and I would swear it would never happen again. And when it did, she'd hold me again. She was the best person I have ever known."

Alex walked over to Maggie and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Mags. I'm sorry for what you went through. I'm so sorry you lost her. Because if she is what made you into who you are, she must have been an incredible woman."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Shit," Alex hung up the phone. "Shit."

Maggie looked up from the newspaper. She had arrived early that morning, ostensibly to check on Barney and Barbara, but in reality she had brought breakfast for Alex, who too often skipped meals.

"Little Danvers okay?" Maggie asked.

"She's okay. But somehow she invited Mom for Thanksgiving. I mean, Mom! It's going to be a nightmare."

"How long is it since you've seen her?" Maggie asked.

"Last Christmas," Alex admitted. She had been avoiding her mother. She knew that Eliza loved her, but she was so tired of the endless picking that always came from her. And it would be worse this year, because not only had Alex abandoned her sister for around eight months, now said sister was living a couple of blocks away from her, so anything that ever went wrong for Kara, or anything that Eliza disapproved of, would be Alex's fault. And Alex was only just getting herself together. She was finally getting her life back. She had a job she loved, she had great friends, and her relationship with her adopted sister was stronger than it had ever been. She didn't need the negativity.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. It wasn't her place to make Alex feel worse about her family issues.

"It's not Kara's fault," Alex grudgingly admitted. "Mom can be … very persuasive. And Kara did manage to stop her coming when she moved to the city, that won't have been easy. I just hope she doesn't stay too long."

"Where will she stay?"

"At Kara's. I'm not having her here," Alex shuddered at the prospect. "I've always told her this place was too small for guests," she grinned, sheepishly. "So maybe don't say too much about your stay here?"

"I won't even see her, so I think you're safe, Danvers."

"You're not coming to Thanksgiving with us?" Alex looked horrified.

"You don't want me there," Maggie shrugged. "Thanksgiving is a time for family. I'd only get in the way."

"Maggie, you are our family. In every way that counts. Ask Kara. You're like a big sister to her. A tiny big sister," Alex smiled. "Please come. I mean, I know the prospect is less appealing now that I've told you it's going to be a nightmare, I realize that."

"You really want me there?"

"Of course we do. Kara has already asked me what beer you like, so she can have it in stock. Her friend Winn is coming too. We'll all be one big, dysfunctional family. Just like the rest of the country!"

"Then I'll be there, Danvers. And if your mother starts in on you, I'll just toss her off Kara's balcony."

"Deal," Alex smiled, relieved. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I thought you said you were going to make cranberry sauce?" Eliza needled Alex when she passed the jar to her.

"I said I would bring cranberry sauce. I brought cranberry sauce," Alex's response was curt. She took another swig of her wine. So far, Eliza had cooed with delight about Kara's apartment – apart from the wine glasses, which she knew Alex had bought for her – and had found nothing nice to say to Alex at all. She criticized her new, short hair. "Your hair used to be so pretty." She wanted to know why she hadn't decided to pursue a career as a surgeon. "Your new job sounds like you're a lab tech. You had so much potential." And she had slated her care for her sister. "You're so lucky that Kara has invited you for Thanksgiving."

Maggie felt her nails digging into her own palms. She was itching to slap the woman. Hard. She watched Alex out of the corner of her eye. Alex shrugged and pretended it wasn't hurting her. But she was on her fifth glass of wine already.

As Kara cleared away their plates, Eliza turned to Alex, who had been mostly silent throughout the meal. "I don't suppose you have any real idea how Kara is getting on at school, do you? You always were more interested in yourself."

Maggie couldn't take any more. "Actually, Dr Danvers," she tried to keep calm. "Alex may not have told you, but she has shown a great deal of interest in Kara's education. Before Kara's first day at the journalism school, Alex made a point of going over and introducing herself to every one of her lecturers. And not just the teaching staff either. She talked to the people in the administrative office, and even had a meeting with the guidance counselor. And she gave them all her cell number, so that they could contact her if there were any problems."

Eliza turned to Maggie, and adopted a patronizing tone. "Maggie, I know you mean well, but ..."

Maggie would not be deterred. "Alex probably didn't tell you that she checked out the apartment carefully too. She went through the paperwork with a fine-toothed comb. And then – and I know this, because she asked me to do the baking – she visited every one of Kara's new neighbors and brought them home-made cookies, and left her name and number in case anything happened. And when Kara started at the school – even Kara doesn't know this – Alex went along every afternoon, and hid in the bushes, to watch as Kara left, to make sure that she was making friends. She was so unhappy that first evening, when she saw Kara walking out on her own. But the next afternoon, she saw her leave in a group, and she was laughing and happy. Alex did that every day for ten days. And now, now she has Sister Night with Kara every Sunday. Every Thursday evening, we all get together for Games Night. I would say that Alex is a pretty spectacular sister. Both your daughters are quite extraordinary women. I am proud to know them."

Maggie didn't realize that tears were streaming down her cheeks. She got up, and folded her napkin neatly. She saw Alex staring. Kara was stood by the counter, still grasping the plates.

"Thank you for a wonderful meal. I am sorry if I have offended anybody." Maggie strode toward the door, grabbing her leather jacket off the back of the couch. As she reached the door, Kara intercepted her and hugged her close. "Thank you," she whispered.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie poured herself a large slug of the single malt that Alex had bought for her, and threw it down in one. She was pouring herself another, when she heard a rap at the door.

She opened the door to see Alex leaning on the doorframe. She was drunker than she had realized when they were at Kara's. "Getting hammered, Sawyer? Need some company?"

Maggie's face crumpled. "I'm so sorry. I just couldn't stop. I couldn't bear it."

Alex pulled her into a hug. "You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing."

"Is your mom really pissed?"

"Yup," Alex pulled back, and steadied herself. She really had had far too much wine. "Even more so after Kara told her that she agreed with everything you said. She stormed out. She's getting a hotel tonight, then she's going home."

"Oh God. Is Little Danvers okay?"

"She will be. She says you were amazing, Maggie." Alex grinned. "She's right. You were. Remind me never to piss you off."

Maggie grabbed her arm, and led her to the couch. She had never seen Alex quite so drunk. "Just how much wine did you have?"

Alex reached into her jacket pocket, and pulled out a mostly empty half bottle of whiskey. "Not just wine, Dimples," she giggled. "Hey, you can't blame me. You've met my mother."

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I should have kept my mouth shut."

Alex shook her head. "Nope. What you said was amazing. YOU are amazing. So Sawyer, you gonna pour me a drink?"

Maggie shook her head. "No. I'm gonna get you a coffee. I need your brain in full working order."

"Because?"

"Because," Maggie picked up the bonsai that Kara had given her. "We've still gotta find a name for this fella. I was thinking Boris, but it doesn't feel right. And you," she eyed her friend carefully, "you really don't need any more booze. I'm cutting you off."

"Killjoy," Alex muttered.

Maggie put a bottle of water in front of her. "Drink that while I start the coffee machine."

Alex harrumphed, but she knew Maggie was right. "Bartholomew. He's clearly a Bartholomew," she pointed at the bonsai. "That bonsai has class. He needs a classy name."

Maggie grinned. "You're so right Danvers. Bartholomew it is."


	8. Chapter 8

Maggie was appalled. "She sent you an EMAIL to apologize?"

Alex shrugged. She was used to her mother's ways. "It wasn't that much of an apology. She said that she was sorry that I was upset by what she said. Rather clever, really. She didn't say she regretted what she had said, just my reaction to it."

"Let me see," Maggie held out her hand for Alex's phone.

"I deleted the email," Alex lied. She didn't want Maggie to see one sentence in particular. 'I am sure your friend Maggie meant no harm, but she should know that she just stirred things up.' Alex knew that wasn't true. And she was unbelievably touched that Maggie would defend her in that way. Maggie was a true friend.

"So this means …," Maggie prompted, gently.

Alex took a deep breath. "Yup. Christmas at Midvale. Me, mom, Kara and an atmosphere from hell. Wanna join us?"

Maggie laughed. "Oh no. This is your personal hell, Danvers. I have booked to work. Easier that way."

Maggie could see from Alex's face that she wanted to say something. She knew Alex didn't want her to be alone at Christmas, but she also knew that coming to Midvale would be awful. Maggie was happy to work. She didn't want to make the same mistake that she made last year – her first without her aunt. She had gotten completely hammered on Christmas Eve, drunker than she had ever been. So she spent Christmas with the worst migraine she had ever had, alternately weeping over her loss and heaving up her guts. It had been sheer misery. Keeping the streets of National City safe on Christmas Day, that would be a 100% improvement.

"Can I text you? If it gets too bad?" Alex knew she sounded pathetic and needy.

"Any time of the day or night," Maggie was sincere. She looked at her watch. "Danvers, it's Friday night. We're not working tomorrow. Let's go out and have some fun. I know this really cool bar, with a pool table."

Alex's face lit up. She loved pool. "I'll get my jacket. Then we can call a cab."

"We can walk," Maggie shrugged into her own leather jacket, "it's three blocks from here."

"There isn't a bar that close," Alex argued.

Maggie grinned. "Oh there is. Stick with me, kid, I'll show you all the sights," she winked.

As the approached the door out by the trash, Maggie put a cautionary hand on Alex's arm. "This is … kinda different. You have to keep an open mind. They're good people. Most of them."

Maggie smirked when she saw Alex's reaction to the denizens of the alien bar. She placed a hand on Alex's gun arm to calm her.

Alex took a deep breath and tried to relax. These people … could she still use the word 'people'? Kara was a person, despite being a Kryptonian. She looked at Maggie, and tried to follow her lead.

As their drinks were deposited, Alex whispered to Maggie. "That waitress, is she Roltikkon? Because I've read Roltikkon can form telepathic connections by making physical contact with the dorsum of the tongue."

Maggie laughed. "How do you think she learned English? She's my ex. I don't strictly date aliens, for the record though. I do like them more than most humans. I can relate to them, I guess."

Alex knew that Maggie had always felt an alien in her own life. She hoped that she had now gotten over that, and that living in the city had made her realize that not everyone was as narrow-minded as the residents of Blue Springs. Alex nodded. "She's cute," she gestured at the waitress.

"Yeah," Maggie looked briefly wistful. "Darla's great. Even now … sometimes … when we're both single." She saw Alex try to school the look of surprise on her face. "Just a few times. Just for … you know … comfort. To forget," Maggie said more than she had realized.

"It's okay, Mags," Alex saw Maggie was becoming uncomfortable. She was a free agent, free to do whatever she wanted, with whomever she wanted.

Maggie nodded. "So, Danvers, how good are you at pool?"

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie laughed and put down her pool cue. "Okay. Now I know exactly how good you are at pool."

Alex grinned back. "And we all know how spectacularly bad you are. Really, Sawyer, is that the best you can do?"

"Maybe you should give me some lessons," Maggie suggested.

"Maybe I will."

"Another beer?" Maggie suggested, smiling as Alex nodded assent. She gestured to Darla, who came over with two fresh bottles.

"Losing again, Mags?" Darla asked.

Maggie nodded. "Giving the newcomer an easy ride," she teased.

"Yeah. Right," Darla laughed. "Very charitable. You look good, Maggie. Life treating you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Darla," Maggie said. "Things are starting to go to plan."

"Does that mean you've been able to start saving for your dream bike?"

Maggie nodded happily. "At last," she said.

"Enjoy," Darla gestured to the beers.

"She seems nice," Alex said. She couldn't shake a sharp stab of jealousy, but she wanted Maggie to be happy. And she wanted Maggie as a friend. For ever. It was better just as friends. "So. Dream bike? How is this the first time I've heard about this?"

Maggie blushed. "I've been dreaming about it for ten years. Never told anyone, not until I got hammered in here one night. Triumph Bonneville T100."

Alex smiled. "Great choice. Got an eye on a Ducati myself, but the Triumph is nice. Suits you."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara flung herself into Alex's flat with her usual gusto, and swept her sister up into a hug. "Hey," she noticed Alex's black eye. "Are you okay?"

Alex nodded. She looked tired.

"What happened?" Kara wanted answers.

"Slipped at the gym at work," Alex waved her question away.

Kara eyed her with suspicion. She scanned her, and could tell she had a badly strained wrist. She couldn't say anything in front of Maggie, who was in Alex's kitchen. She took her hand gently. "This looks sore," she said softly.

Alex was appalled when her own eyes filled with unexpected tears. "It's okay," she said. "But I broke Dad's watch," her voice hitched. She held up a hand. "No, I checked at the jeweler. It's not worth anything, and would cost a fortune to fix. I just … I kinda feel I let him down."

Maggie heard the exchange, and realized that there had been more to the day than Alex was telling. Kara didn't know of Alex's governmental role, and wanted to keep it that way, so she pretended nonchalance. She opened the trash lid to throw in her teabag, and spotted the watch. It was badly smashed. Alex had been through more than she was revealing. Maggie looked up to check if anyone was watching, and when she realized it was safe, she took out the watch and pocketed it.

Maggie came over to hug Kara. "So, little Danvers, you up for some real competition tonight? I'm feeling sharp."

Kara hugged her tightly. God, she was strong, Maggie thought.

"You're always sharp, Maggie," Kara smiled. "Winn'll be here soon. He's going to play on my team tonight, so you two can play together."

Maggie quirked an eye at Alex. "You up for that Danvers?"

"Any day. Unless it involves pool, and then I very definitely do not want to be on your team, Dimples."

"You wound me," Maggie teased.

"Yeah?" Alex grinned. "Well, suck it up officer."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie had the day from hell on Christmas Eve. So many drunks, so many car accidents. And, most depressingly, so many domestic violence incidents. Women bruised and battered, with nowhere to go, nobody to rely on. Having the worst time of their lives during the festive season. And Alex had left that morning to fly to Midvale, so Maggie felt more alone than usual. She relied so much on Alex. She knew their relationship was more than a friendship, but she didn't dare ask Alex out on a date. She was spectacularly bad at relationships, and she couldn't risk losing Alex as a friend. Alex was her support system. Her family. And Kara, well it was amazing to feel that she now had a little sister of her own. Sunny Little Danvers. She knew Kara's history had not been sunny. It had been terrifyingly dark. But Kara had triumphed, and blossomed in to just about the sweetest teenager she had ever met. She wouldn't be a teen for much longer. She would be 20 in a few months, and she already had an offer from Catco magazine for a job working with the notorious Cat Grant. But if anyone could handle her, it was Kara.

So Maggie was despondent. Alex wasn't coming back until the 28th December, so she had at least four evenings on her own. She had hoped that work would divert her from her sadness, but it had only made it worse.

At 10.45pm on Christmas Eve, Maggie made her way to the alien bar. She knew Darla was only going to to keep the bar open until 10.30pm, but she would still be clearing up. She was relieved to see Darla throwing a sack into the trash outside the bar.

"Hey," Maggie said quietly.

Darla eyed Maggie, and could tell immediately why she was there. She allowed Maggie to pull her into her arms, and submitted to the cop's passionate kiss. "Well hi," Darla was a little breathless. Her telepathic skills had also kicked in as the kiss deepened. She knew exactly what Maggie wanted.

An hour later, Maggie cried out as she came for the second time. Darla knew her so well. She could play her body like a fiddle. As she convulsed against Darla's fingers, Maggie just wanted to cry. This was not what she wanted. Not any more. She wanted … more. She wanted more. Darla was sweet and kind. And she was amazing in bed. But there wasn't any love. Not for either of them. They both knew it. They just got together when they were both lonely. But Maggie needed more than to just be touched.

"Maggie?" Darla sat up, her own chest heaving.

Maggie couldn't look at her.

"You're not okay, are you?" Darla's voice was unexpectedly gentle.

"I'm fine," Maggie forced herself to look at Darla, to smile. "You were great. You're always great."

Darla reached out and cupped Maggie's breast gently. "This was our last time, right?"

Maggie nodded. "I think so," she whispered. She didn't know what had gotten in to her.

Darla kissed her nipple softly. "Well it's been a hell of a ride," she climbed off the bed and reached for her robe. "Hey, Mags, don't look like that," she saw Maggie's eyes filling with tears. "It's okay. You'll be okay. We both will. I'll make coffee," she strode to her small kitchen.

Maggie was disconsolate as she collected her clothes and got dressed. A few minutes later, Darla emerged from the kitchen bearing two large mugs. "Here," she held one out to Maggie. "Decaff, by the way."

Maggie sipped gratefully. She had to be back at work in six hours, so she did need to sleep.

"You should tell her," Darla said softly.

Maggie didn't bother trying to dissemble. They both knew what this was about. She shook her head. "She's too important. I don't want to fuck it up."

"Maybe you won't."

"I will. I always do."

Darla took her hand. "You're a good person Maggie."

As she left, Maggie pulled Darla into a deep kiss. She wanted to convey her feelings for this extraordinary alien. She was grateful, and she loved her in her own way. She knew that they had both been using each other, and sometimes it had been amazing. She was so grateful for Darla's kindness and intuition.

"I know," Darla said softly. "I know."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie felt like she had run a marathon, and then realized it probably wasn't too far from the truth. Too many perps had run today, she had chased criminals all over the city. She just wanted to take a bath. But first she wanted to go over to Alex's apartment, to check on the bonsais and just because she wanted to be in Alex's space. She knew from Alex's text messages throughout the day that she was having an even less fun Christmas than Maggie was.

Maggie opened the door to Alex's apartment, and took out her phone. She typed a message:

MS to AD: 'The B Twins look great. Wish you were here.'

Her phone rang almost immediately, and she saw Alex's name on the screen.

"Hey Danvers, Merry Christmas" Maggie's voice was warm.

"Hey Dimples. Merry Christmas," Alex replied. "How was your day?"

"Terrible," Maggie admitted. "You?"

"Same. But better now I'm talking to you," Alex realized that, for the first time since arriving in Midvale, she was starting to relax. "Go to my bedroom," Alex instructed.

"Why?" Maggie was already climbing the four stairs.

"Look in my closet," Alex didn't explain.

"I thought you had come out of the closet," Maggie teased her.

"Funny girl. At the bottom. On the left. There's a box. Wait, I'm calling you back on Skype. I want to watch this. Set your phone up so's I can see."

In a couple of minutes, the Skype connection was in place, and Alex watched as Maggie delved into her closet, and withdrew a large, gift-wrapped box with a pink bow on the top.

"The bow was Kara's idea!" Alex laughed. Both sisters knew that Maggie hated pink.

Maggie was astonished. She hadn't expected anything. She sat on the bed, and stared at the box.

"Open it, Sawyer," Alex said.

"But what's in there?"

"Gee, if only there were a way for you to find out. C'mon Dimples."

Maggie pulled off the wrapping paper, to reveal a plain, cardboard box, with a card on the top.

"Open the card," Alex said.

Maggie opened it up, and read the message: 'For when you reach your dreams. I know you will.'

"Take the lid off."

Maggie lifted the lid, and gasped. Inside was a top-of-the-range motorcycle helmet. As she lifted it out, a pair of expensive leather gloves fell on the bed. "Danvers … I don't … this is amazing."

Alex's face was wreathed in smiles. "I know you'll have your bike soon. And I wanted you to be safe."

Maggie swallowed tears. And then she remembered. "Hey, I got something for you too. Kara was going to hide it for me. It's in your second drawer, on the left I think she said.

Alex wasn't expecting this. She opened the drawer, and pulled out a small box. She pulled off the paper, and opened it. "Oh my God," she put a hand on the dresser to steady herself. "Oh Maggie. How?" she pulled out her father's watch, which was intact, with a new glass and new strap. She looked closely. The hands had been replaced too. "They said it couldn't be repaired."

Maggie shrugged. "Got a contact in the jewelry quarter. I know how sad you were. The glass is ruggedized, so it should be more resilient."

"I wish I could hug you," Alex said.

"Me too. Soon, okay?"

Alex nodded. She heard her mother's voice call up from the kitchen. "Gotta go, Mags."

Maggie nodded.

"Before I do," Alex tried to find the right words. "I want to thank you. Without you … this year … you've been an amazing friend. You turned my life around."

Maggie shook her head. "No. You did that, Alex. You did all of it."

"I wouldn't have made it without you. I've never had a friend like you."

"Back atcha Danvers. Hug Kara for me."

"I will."


	9. Chapter 9

[Thank you all SO much for the lovely reviews, I so appreciate them all.]

Maggie was starting to worry. She had texted Alex three times in the past two hours, and there was no reply. Alex's answers while at Midvale had been almost instantaneous. She pulled out her phone and contemplated texting Kara, and decided that she was overreacting. Alex had a life of her own. She didn't need to be texting Maggie all the time.

There was a rap at her door. She looked at her watch; 9.37pm. Who would be calling at this time? She peered through the peephole, and flung the door open in delight. She grabbed Alex and pulled her into a hug. "Danvers!"

The hug continued for a couple of minutes, both women reveling in the closeness, and both experiencing an overwhelming feeling of relief. They could relax now.

Maggie pulled back. "You're not due until tomorrow evening?"

Alex pulled her wheeled bag in from the corridor. "Couldn't take any more. Kara's coming back tomorrow. I had to get away."

"Was she awful?"

Alex slumped onto the couch. "No. She wasn't that bad. I just … I just didn't want to be there. Just seeing her, I turn back into a teenager. I drink too much. I get antsy. I don't like who I am when I'm with her," she admitted, with shame.

Maggie sat next to her. "Well I like who you are. AND I have the day off tomorrow. Wanna do something?"

"Anything," Alex smiled, and relaxed into the soft leather.

'Wanna do me?' was the next question Maggie wanted to ask, but she knew she couldn't. She just looked at Alex, watching her as her eyes closed.

"Did you sleep at all in Midvale?" Maggie asked, concern clenching at her heart when she saw the lines of exhaustion on Alex's face.

Alex's eyes opened. "Not so much," she admitted after a moment. "I'm sorry," she yawned, involuntarily. "I should go."

"Not so fast, Agent. C'mere," she held out a hand, which Alex took, tentatively.

Maggie led her to the bedroom. She opened a drawer and pulled out a long t-shirt that a previous girlfriend had left in her closet, and which she thought would be big enough for Alex. "You need to sleep. I'll crash on the couch later. You look like you could sleep for a week."

Alex sat on the bed, her body language defeated. She blinked, and swept a hand over her eyes. She nodded. "Got any Aspirin?" she asked.

Maggie knew she must be feeling dreadful if she was admitting to a headache. She nodded, returning a few moments later with the pills and a bottle of water. "I'll be back in a few. Get comfortable. Use anything you want. I've put a spare toothbrush in the bathroom. It's pink, just for you."

Alex didn't even smile at their running joke with the pink.

Maggie gave her fifteen minutes, and then tapped gently on the doorframe as she slipped into the room. Alex was lying down, her eyes closed. Maggie sat on the edge of the bed, and ran a soft hand down Alex's back. "No couch," Alex slurred. "Stay. Lots of room."

Maggie knew that she shouldn't. But she did. She got ready for bed in her pajamas, and slid into bed next to her friend. Alex murmured approval, and flung an arm over Maggie's waist. Maggie smiled when she saw the watch on her wrist. She fingered the necklace around her neck, with her aunt's engagement ring. If only … tears threatened when she allowed herself to dream. If only.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

When Maggie awoke, Alex was snuggled into her front, and was breathing deeply. She was relaxed and peaceful.

Maggie reluctantly slid out from underneath her; she desperately needed to pee, and she also knew that Alex would be mortified to be cuddled up so close to her. For once, Maggie would not tease her. She was just relieved to see the relaxed expression on Alex's face. She had slept well, and she would be fine.

After a fun day in the city, including a trip to the art gallery, followed by the funfair at Maggie's insistence, it was time to pick Kara up from the airport. They deliberately didn't eat before Kara arrived, as they both knew that she would be starving, whether or not she had eaten on the aircraft.

Kara came sprinting toward Alex, and lifted her off the ground as she hugged her. She held on tight for several minutes. When she eventually pulled back, she looked at Alex. "I love you so much," Kara said. "Maggie!" she finally saw Maggie standing just behind Alex. She hugged her too. "Merry Christmas, Maggie. We missed you."

"Missed you too, Little Danvers. Where shall we eat?"

"Let's order takeout," Kara suggested. "Then we can relax. Can we go to my place? I want to unpack."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Geneva?" Kara's voice was plaintive. "But I've only just got you back."

"We were apart for less than 24 hours, Kar," Alex reminded her mildly. "And I'm only going for four days."

"Four days is too long. Right Maggie?" Kara complained, as she stuffed a potsticker into her mouth.

"You won't get any arguments from me on that one," Maggie agreed.

"You'll barely know I'm gone. You'll still come for game night, right Maggie?" Alex didn't want Kara to feel completely abandoned.

"You try and stop me," Maggie agreed. She loved the affection, and concern, between these two. She knew there was no blood connection, but she couldn't imagine that their bond could be any closer.

"It won't be the same without you," Kara's voice bordered on sulky.

"I'll phone. And text," Alex promised.

"And Skype?" Kara started to cheer up.

"Whenever I can. I promise," Alex said.

That was good enough for Kara. Alex's promise was her bond. Her face fell. "But I have that assignment tomorrow evening, for my school final test. I can't take you to the airport."

"I can take her, Little Danvers," Maggie was reassuring. "I'll make sure she gets on the plane."

Kara brightened. She didn't want Alex to be in the airport on her own. She knew how Alex had a tendency to close into herself, and she wanted to remind her at every moment that she was part of a family. A network.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I'll check on Little Danvers all the time," Maggie smiled as she hugged Alex goodbye. "And the B Twins," she grinned. "Though I have to tell you, Danvers, Barney has never looked so good. It must be all the attention he gets from you. I told you talking to them would be good for them. Good for you, too," she teased.

"I'll miss you," Alex admitted, picking up her bag. She didn't want to leave. Geneva was too far away. Part of her was relieved that Maggie hadn't saved up enough to buy her bike yet; at least that was one thing she wouldn't have to worry about. But she was a cop, and every day was different. She just had to trust that Maggie wouldn't do anything dumb, or rush in and try to be a hero. She was too important for that.

"Yeah?" Maggie tilted her head to one side, a move Alex found unbearably cute.

"Yeah," Alex touched her arm, shouldered her bag and strode for the security gate.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie sat on her couch, and turned on the tv. She was getting used to having her own tv, after so long without one, and she liked it. She felt less alone. Especially when she was alone. She flicked through the news channels. Then her blood ran cold.

"If you're just joining us," said the newscaster, "shortly after take-off, National City Airlines, Flight 237 bound for Geneva, is experiencing some loss of altitude. The pilot seems to be circling the city after apparent engine failure."

Maggie thought she might be sick. She looked around for her jacket. She didn't know where to go. What she could do to help. And then she saw the images on the screen, and heard the newscaster speak again. "The passengers of Flight 237 appear to have a guardian angel. What many report to be a female flying form."

Maggie's eyes were fixed on the screen. She watched as the plane tilted, and the figure in black – blue? – appeared to guide it through the struts of the bridge. She held her breath as the plane was gently lowered on to the water. Then she caught a glimpse of the rescuer. Her face was so familiar. Then it hit her. She knew exactly who it was. And she knew exactly why she had put herself at such risk to rescue the plane.

Maggie grabbed her keys and her phone, and ran down the four flights of stairs to the street. She drove fast and, eight minutes later, she was at the cordoned-off area by the waterside. She held out her police badge, and was relieved when she was ushered in to the security tent.

Streams of passengers – many weeping – were filing through, each being quickly checked over before being bussed to the hospital for a more thorough check. There was no sign of Alex.

"That FBI agent," one passenger gulped, "she's amazing. She dived in, pulled him out," she was clutching her drenched and wailing toddler son to her chest.

Maggie approached her. She put a gentle hand on her arm. "The agent," she said softly, pulling up a picture on her phone. "Is this her?"

The woman nodded. "That's her. She saved him. She saved him," she started to sob.

Maggie led her to a waiting ambulance. "She's in shock," she told the EMT.

The woman looked up. "You know her? I want to thank her."

"She's a friend," Maggie admitted. "Did she come in with you?"

The woman shook her head. "She's still out there. She's helping. She's okay," she smiled weakly at Maggie. "I mean, she's going to be real cold. The water, it's freezing. But she's not hurt, as far as I could see."

Maggie smiled gratefully. "What's your name?"

"Joanne. Jo. And this is Stevie. Greyson. Our surname's Greyson."

"I'll tell her how grateful you are," Maggie promised. She just wanted to find Alex.

The woman wrote hurriedly on a piece of paper. "Could you text me? When you're sure she's okay? I owe everything to her."

Maggie took the piece of paper, and nodded. She gave a small smile. She was not in the least surprised that Alex had put herself last. As usual.

It was nearly two hours later when Maggie saw an exhausted and limping Alex enter the emergency tent. She had a cut above her eye. Maggie knew that she had never looked more beautiful. She ran over to her, hesitating when she got close. She didn't want to hurt her.

Alex's face crumpled. She pulled Maggie into a fierce hug.

Maggie could feel her shaking – the cold and the shock had started to replace the adrenaline coursing through Alex's system. "Everybody's safe," Maggie told her. "Every single person," she knew that was what Alex would care about most. "Nobody is seriously injured. I should take you to the hospital."

Alex shook her head.

"The DEO, then," Maggie said, in a soft voice.

Alex looked astounded.

"I know. It's the only thing that makes sense. It's okay, Alex. I'm not going to tell anyone. I won't tell Kara, even. But I need to make sure you'll be okay. You need to be seen. You can give me directions?"

Alex slumped. She nodded. She pulled Maggie back into her arms.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex hated being in the infirmary, but she was cold and she felt like hell. She was acutely nauseous from ingesting so much seawater, and her head felt like it was housing a jackhammer. She wanted all the noise to stop. She wanted the lights shining in her eyes to stop. She wanted it all to stop.

"Just look over here for me, Agent Danvers," Dr Hamilton said, as she lowered her penlight and held up a finger.

"If you shine that light in my face again, I will most definitely vomit," Alex warned her.

Hamilton nodded. "No more penlight. I swear," she nodded to the nurse, who dimmed the lights. Alex relaxed marginally.

Alex had never been so cold. She didn't protest as she was changed into a dry robe, and wrapped in warm blankets. And she moaned with pleasure when a warming blanket was draped over her.

Maggie had kept a tactful distance, not wanting Alex to be embarrassed. But now she was fully covered, Maggie stood at her bedside. She took her hand, and Alex's eyes opened, groggily.

"Sleep, Danvers," Maggie said. "The doctor's given you a sedative."

"So cold, Mags," Alex's voice shook.

"I know, honey. It was real cold out there. But your temp's rising, right?" she looked over at Hamilton, who nodded and smiled. "It's going to take a while. Soon this'll be just a bad memory."

"The kid okay?" Alex tried to sit up. She had remembered the terror on the boy's face, which had prompted her to dive off the wing.

"He's great. I spoke with his mother. He's safe. Everybody got out safe, Danvers. Somebody," she pushed her gently back down on the bed, "somebody kept everyone calm."

Alex nodded. "They let you in here?"

"I had their best agent in my car. They were very happy to see you. And we have a security guard," smilingly, she gestured to Agent Susan Vasquez, who stood sentry at the door.

Alex turned and looked. She held out a hand to her colleague — and friend. "Vaz," she said softly.

Vasquez stepped forward shyly and took Alex's proffered hand, "Doin' okay, boss?"

Alex nodded. Maggie smiled, and watched as Vasquez brushed the hair from Alex's face and dropped a quick kiss on her brow.

"Sleep, Danvers," Vasquez said.

Maggie sat by Alex's bedside and watched as she drifted off, still shivering. She wondered how Kara was. She wondered if Kara knew Alex's secret. How much more was there to discover about these two?

She remembered her promise to Joanne Greyson, the mother of the boy Alex had rescued. She typed out a quick text to let her know Alex was safe. The response was almost immediate. "Thank God. Please tell her I owe her everything." Maggie smiled. Her Danvers was a hero, and she wasn't even slightly surprised.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie had never seen so many pieces of paper. She knew all about non-disclosure agreements, but this was off the scale. Her hand ached when she had finished signing. Alex's boss Hank Henshaw smiled at her. "Thank you, Officer Sawyer. Your co-operation is greatly appreciated. I'm sorry, but we also need you to sign these," he hefted a similar sized pile of paper onto the desk.

"For what?" Maggie had virtually promised to give away her first-born child if she told anyone about the DEO.

"Alex's sister. I gather you have some insights into her."

"Not many. I just saw who was standing on the wing of that plane. I have no idea how she was able to do that."

"Alex did want to tell you," Henshaw said. "She has asked me several times if I would give approval for you to know. But she's a good agent, so she kept quiet. But now … once you sign all of these, I will give Alex permission to tell you everything she wants."

Maggie flexed her fingers. "Kara's okay, right?"

Henshaw nodded. "Kara is fine. You don't have to worry."

"And how long does Alex have to stay?"

"Until Hamilton is sure she's okay. That water is filthy, Hamilton expects some repercussions. She's put her on strong antibiotics. She'll be fine, officer. It may just take a couple of days."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex was so relieved to that the car was pulling up outside her own building. Maggie was trying not to mollycoddle her, but she just wanted her own space. And she wanted to be alone. Completely alone. Maggie had been amazing. But Alex needed some solitary time. And then she saw Kara at her door, and she smiled.

Kara hugged her, more gently than she ever had. "I've stocked up your kitchen. And there's a whole stack of food in the freezer, I'm guessing that's you, Maggie?"

Maggie grinned. "Your sister can't cook for shit."

"So you're all set," Kara pulled a comforter over Alex on the couch. "So we'll go now, and leave you in peace. But we're gonna check on you all the time. I'm coming in tomorrow morning, Maggie's coming over in the evening. And if we don't get regular texts from you, we'll be knocking down your door."

Alex blinked back tears. How did they both know her so well?

"Barbara and Barney will be watching you," Maggie leant down to hug her gently. "So no funny business, Danvers."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

For the next week, Alex was banned from returning from work, and even though she was feeling fine, she still had daily visits from both her babysitters, as well as a daily visit from Vasquez after her shift had ended. When the next Monday came around, she was relieved to set off for work. It was a little odd not to have her daily visitors, but she felt good and was glad to be back in harness at the DEO.

Henshaw made sure that Alex took it fairly easy at work, but she was still tired when she got home. She changed into her pajamas, and decided she deserved a treat. She poured herself a slug of single malt.

When the knock at the door came, Alex was irritated. She was just about to go to bed. She grabbed her gun, just in case. Her nerves were still on edge, and she wasn't in the mood to take any risks. She smiled when she saw Maggie through the peephole. Maggie was clutching a large pizza and a six pack of beer.

"Hey," Maggie said. "Hungry?"

Alex nodded agreement, and guided her in. Maggie looked a little uncomfortable, which was rare for the self-assured cop.

"It's late," Alex said. "You got a case or something? Oh God, I could really use a good old fashioned murder right now."

Maggie hesitated. Alex was really starting to worry.

Maggie took a deep breath. "You know, I didn't come here for work. I just – I really needed to see you and talk to you."

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked.

Maggie shifted on one foot. Alex couldn't quite discern the expression on her face.

"Well, here's the thing. You ... you almost died. I could have lost you. And it got me thinking that I… I was so stupid. I- I thought that… I mean, you deserve the best Alex, you truly do. You deserve more than a fuck-up like me. But we ... we just fit together, and life is too short. And we should be who we are. And we should kiss the girls that we want to kiss. And I really just, I… I want to kiss you."

Alex's heart was beating so fast. Could this truly be happening? She had been in love with Maggie for so long, but she had convinced herself that Maggie didn't see her that way. And now... now this. She gave a shy smile. "So, you're saying you like me. That's … That's what I got."

Maggie grinned back, some of her customary cockiness returning. "Of course. You're not gonna go crazy on me, are you?"

"Probably," Alex admitted.

When they came together in that first kiss, Maggie could not believe she had waited so long. Alex was perfect. Her lips were so soft. She had dreamed of this moment so many times, but now it was finally here, it was a thousand times better than she had ever imagined. "Danvers," she murmured. "Oh Danvers."


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't often that Alex Danvers didn't know what to think. She was a highly intelligent, focused, clear-thinking woman, with an uncanny ability to see the bigger picture in almost everything she did. Except now. Now, all bets were off. Now, right now, she had Maggie Sawyer in her arms, and everything was upside-down. And everything was wonderful.

Until relatively recently, Alex Danvers had thought of herself not cut out for any type of romantic relationship. She had decided that she didn't enjoy intimacy – she had supposed herself probably to be asexual. Not that there was anything wrong with being asexual, she reminded herself. Maggie had said the same to her too. The only thing that mattered was that she was true to the person that she was. Well, Maggie had said "the wonderful person", which had made Alex blush.

But now Alex knew that she had gotten it all so wrong. The last few months – no, if she were to be completely honest with herself, ever since she met her – she had been wildly attracted to Maggie. At first, the feelings had confused her, and then scared her. And then, for the first time, she really took the time to think that maybe she genuinely was gay. And that had rattled her, but then she started to be excited about it. Maybe she wasn't destined to be alone after all?

And then Maggie had become such an important part of her life that, even while she was coming to terms with her sexuality, she had still tamped down on her feelings for the amazing woman. She couldn't imagine her life without Maggie in it, in some form, and a friendship with her was so much better than throwing herself at her and losing her altogether.

But now … now Maggie was in her arms. Now Maggie's lips were on hers. And what lips. Alex had long fantasized about what it would be like to be kissed by those lips, but she hadn't been prepared for the reality. The softness and sweetness was beyond all her imaginations. And she knew she had never been so aroused.

Maggie pulled back, and tilted her head, looking smilingly at Alex. "You doin' okay there, Danvers?" she asked softly.

Alex swallowed, and then nodded. Somehow, at some point, she had lost the power of speech. "Yeah," she managed to stutter.

Maggie stepped forward and took Alex in her arms. She held her close, her whole body expressing love and support. Maggie pulled back again. "There's no hurry," she said, knowing that Alex's mind was in a turmoil. "Not for anything. No hurry. No expectations. I don't want you blowing up your massive brain with all this, Alex. We can take it at whatever pace you want. I'm not going anywhere. And there's no timescale that we have to meet." Maggie looked up at Alex's anxious face. "Hey, Danvers, this is supposed to be fun, remember."

Alex smiled at her. "It is," she managed to squeak out. She cleared her throat. "I … I just never imagined … I mean, look at you. You could have anybody you want."

Maggie took her hand. "And I want you. You're amazing Danvers. I don't think I've ever met anyone like you. You have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. And definitely the biggest brain," she kissed her softly. "And you should try looking in the mirror some time. Alex, you are breathtaking."

"In these pajamas?" Alex's spark was returning.

"God yes," Maggie breathed. "Especially in those pajamas. Look, Alex, I'm going to go. Not because I want to. I want to stay with you, of course I do. But you need to process, and I've got work early tomorrow. I'll wait for you to call me, let me know when you want to see me."

"Tomorrow?" Alex blurted out. She gave Maggie a small smile. "I can't seem to play it cool with you."

"I'm glad," Maggie smiled back. "No games. Just … let's just be who we are. And this doesn't change anything about who we are. So meet you after work?"

Alex nodded again. She was trying to marshal her thoughts. Where should they go? What should they do? Did lesbians do dating the same as straights? Not that she had been any good at straight dating.

"Pool," Maggie suggested. "Alien bar. Seven. Pool, wings, beer, whisky, and a beautiful woman. My idea of the perfect night."

"I'm still not gonna let you win, Dimples," Alex teased, as she breathed out a sigh of relief. This was going to be okay. Maggie was going to be with her, and she knew Maggie better than anyone apart from Kara. And then she remembered. She had been putting off her talk with Kara, but she knew it had to be done. "Can we make it eight tomorrow? I have to talk with Kara. She's fired up about everything, and she wants to be like her cousin. Wants to protect the city. And I can't let her put herself at that sort of risk. I'm going to have to talk to her."

"Want back-up?" Maggie asked gently.

"I do. I really do. But I need to do this alone. I'll see you at the bar?"

Maggie nodded, and reached for her jacket.

"You don't want some pizza?" Alex's eye caught the box on the side.

Maggie shook her head. "It was just an excuse to come see you. You eat it."

Alex laughed. "I ate earlier. I only said I was hungry because I wanted to see you."

Maggie grinned. "Put it in the fridge. You can have it for breakfast. I know you Danvers girls."

Alex smiled back. She walked Maggie to the door. She caught Maggie's hand as she reached for the door handle, and held it. With her other hand, she cupped the back of Maggie's head, and pulled her in for another kiss.

Five minutes later, they broke apart, both breathing hard. Alex grinned.

"Tomorrow. Eight," Maggie said. She headed off down the corridor, and then turned to see Alex still standing there. "Watching my ass, Danvers?"

"Always, Dimples. Always," Alex told her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie looked up from her table at the bar, and saw Alex making her way toward her. She looked at her watch. 1953Hrs. "You're early," she teased as Alex made her way through the gloom. Then Maggie saw the tension in her face. "You've been crying," Maggie said softly, and folded Alex into a warm embrace.

Alex had never had this. When things were bad with Kara, there was no comfort to be found. Her mother always blamed her, and she didn't have anybody else. Only Kara understood her, and Kara was angry with her. Angry and hurt. So the feel of Maggie, her warm arms, her soothing voice, just made her want to weep. She took a deep breath and pulled back.

Maggie led her to a quiet booth. She gestured to Darla, who came over with a bottle of scotch and two glasses. Alex noticed the practised gesture, and she wondered briefly how often Maggie had come in to drown her own sorrows with far too much whiskey.

"Bad?" Maggie touched her hand.

Alex nodded. "I think … maybe I went too far. I think I really hurt her, Maggie. I tore into her. Told her she shouldn't have saved that plane. Told her she has to stay hidden. For her sake."

Maggie took Alex's hand and held it softly. "And what if it were you? Would you listen if you were told not to save Kara from certain death, knowing you could do it? You should think about what that would have done to her, Alex. You should see the way she looks at you, Danvers. You are her whole world. Of course she was going to save you. Losing you would destroy her. You know that."

Alex nodded. She knocked bag a big slug of whiskey. "I know," her voice was small. "I just want her to be safe." Her cellphone rang, and the sound of the Ride of the Valkyries music made Maggie smile. She wondered briefly what ringtone Alex had chosen for her. Alex pulled out her phone with a sigh. "Mom. Yeah. I know that, Mom. I've just come from there. What do you mean why am I not with her? I just left. Because I'd said everything I could think of. Mom... Mom, of course not. Why would I want her to put herself in danger? Mom, I'm out of ideas. That's not true, Mom," her voice cracked. "Of course I love her. Look, I have to go. Because I don't want to say something I regret. I'm going now. Bye," Alex closed the phone.

Maggie pulled out her wallet and took out some bills. She shrugged on her jacket, corked the whiskey bottle, and dropped it into an inside pocket.

Alex gave a small smile. "Big pockets," she tried to pull herself together.

"First thing I check when I buy a jacket," Maggie laughed. She put a hand out to help Alex up. She threw the bills on the bar, and smiled at Darla.

The feel of Maggie's hand in her own was both unfamiliar and completely right, Alex realized. She had Maggie Sawyer at her side. She would get through this. She would be able to handle anything, as long as she was with Maggie.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex's apartment was close to the bar, so Maggie led her there. Maggie settled her on the couch with a whiskey, and pulled a blanket around her. "Be right back," Maggie promised.

Ten minutes later, Maggie returned. "The tub's ready. Just for you," she saw the brief panic in Alex's eyes. "I know you love the tub. You go, take a bath, relax. I've laid out your pajamas for when you're done. Then we can just cuddle up on the couch. Maybe have another drink, maybe not."

Cuddled on the couch, her head in Maggie's lap, Maggie running her hand through her hair, Alex was astonished to realize that this felt … normal. Wonderful, but normal. It was just Maggie. Maggie was the same extraordinary person she had always been. And there was nothing alarming about being together. Nothing. Alex's mind was working overtime, anxious about the hurt she had inadvertently caused to Kara, fury at her interfering mother who, it seemed, wilfully misunderstood that Alex would do anything at all to protect Kara. And now her mind was full of Maggie too. She gave a small smile.

"I hope that smile means you're thinking about me," Maggie's voice was not much above a whisper.

"Actually, it does," Alex yawned as she replied. She didn't know why she was so tired.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara looked at her phone again. "Kara, I want to see you. I'm sorry. I love you," Alex had texted to her.

Kara had immediately replied. "I know that Alex. I love you too. I always will. Noonans, 12pm tomorrow?"

Alex had agreed, and Kara looked at her watch. 11.42am. She was early. She didn't want Alex to feel that she was playing some power game. Her sister only wanted to take care of her. She knew that. And she loved Alex. But Alex had to know, if ever she was in danger again, Kara wouldn't be able to leave it alone. That wasn't even up for discussion. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't been listening out for Alex's heartbeat. She heard it now. It was her anchor, the one thing that made her feel safe.

Kara stood up and pulled Alex into a hug.

The hug was tighter than Kara realized, but Alex wasn't going to complain. She hugged her back, fiercely. "I love you Kara," Alex said, over and over.

"I know. I love you too. More than anyone," Kara told her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie felt her phone vibrate.

AD to MS text: "Fixed it."

MS to AD: "Score one to my favorite agent. Kara okay?"

AD to MS: "Kara's great. Sends love."

MS to AD: "I want to take you out to celebrate. Pick you up at 7.30pm. Dress fancy."

AD to MS: "Where are we going?"

MS to AD: "Out. Patience, Danvers. Patience."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The restaurant was perfect; quiet, understated, great service, perfect food. But it was all overshadowed by the sight of Maggie in a tight black dress, wearing heels, with her hair up. When Maggie came to pick her up, Alex's eyes were on stalks. And, somehow, the whole outfit was made even sexier by Maggie's worn leather jacket thrown casually over the top. Alex grinned when she could feel Maggie's gun in its holster in the jacket's inside pocket. There was no way Maggie would take her out without being armed. Maggie was even more protective than Kara.

In the cab on the way back to Alex's apartment, Alex kept trying not to stare at Maggie's perfect legs where the dress had ridden up. Was there nothing about this woman that didn't scream sex? And Maggie was so unaware of her own beauty. She was funny, she was tough, she was super-bright. And she was unbelievably beautiful. Alex dragged her eyes away from her legs, and then caught a tantalizing glimpse of cleavage.

Maggie grinned inwardly, as she realized the effect that she was having on Alex. But she knew that she had to be gentle with her. This would go at Alex's pace.

As soon as they got in the elevator at Alex's apartment block, Alex took Maggie in her arms, and kissed her passionately. They stumbled into the apartment together, still intertwined, unable to get enough of each other. After a few minutes, Maggie pushed them apart, her breathing ragged. "Alex," she said softly. "We don't need to do this. I want to wait until you are sure. I mean, really sure."

Alex grinned. She kicked her shoes off and turned her back on Maggie. "Zip," her voice was hoarse. She shivered with anticipation when she felt Maggie's tentative fingers on her zip. The zip lowered gently, and Alex felt Maggie's lips on her back, and she knew she wouldn't be able to turn back now. She felt completely calm – unbelievably excited, but totally calm. She wanted to be with Maggie, in every way. She wanted to know every bit of Maggie – her mind as well as her body. And she knew that they would make all the important discoveries together. She trusted Maggie with her life, and she trusted her completely now, to be her guide. She knew Maggie would be patient, and she knew she would be kind.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Over eight hours later, Maggie mumbled. She was on a warm cushion. She shifted slightly, and memories came flooding back. She realized that she had fallen asleep lying on Alex's stomach. She could feel Alex's hand carding through her hair. She turned so that she could see Alex's face. She smiled. She reached up and touched Alex's soft cheek. "I don't think I've ever been so happy," she whispered. She levered herself up on one elbow, and really looked at Alex. Alex's hair was tousled, and her skin was flushed. She was exquisite.

Alex smiled shyly. "Right back at you, Dimples. That was … that was … you are. Amazing. Amazing is what you are. I had no idea."

Maggie grinned. "You were pretty amazing yourself, Danvers. I mean, I knew you were a quick learner, but ..."

"I was okay?" Alex's confidence deserted her.

"You were perfect. Exquisite. C'mon, Danvers. Couldn't you tell?"

Alex grinned back. "You did seem to be having a good time."

Maggie looked at her seriously. "I want you to believe me when I tell you this, Alex. Really believe it. Last night, it's never been like that for me. Being with you, it's like … it's like. It's unbelievable. You were unbelievable. I didn't know it was possible to feel so connected."

Alex leant forward and kissed her tenderly.

Maggie pulled back eventually and climbed off the bed. The sight of her naked body in the morning light turned Alex's insides into mush. "I need to shower," Maggie declared. "Wanna help?" she held out a hand to Alex.


	11. Chapter 11

"No!" Alex's response was firm. "You are not doing that to her. She'll listen to reason. She's just a little over-excited right now."

Hank Henshaw regarded his favorite agent with affection, though he schooled his face into an impassive mask. He loved how Alex always wanted the very best for Kara.

"Agent Danvers, you have to understand. It's for her sake, as much as for anyone else."

"You are not going to shoot her out of the sky. She deserves better."

"But next time she flies without authorization..." Henshaw started.

"Well she won't be doing that this week. She starts her new job tomorrow, she's so excited about that. She's not going to have time to think about using her powers. And I'm seeing her tonight, I'll talk to her again. I don't want her humiliated like that."

Henshaw held up his hands. "If she doesn't fly, she doesn't have anything to worry about," he said, reasonably.

Alex nodded. "Thank you," her tone was grudging. "Sir. Thank you sir." Sometimes Alex struggled with authority, but she was getting better. Just when it came to her sister, she forgot herself. Kara and Maggie. They were everything to her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I know, Alex, I know," Kara hugged Alex. "And you're right. This week is going to be insane. But … I don't know Alex. I don't know how long I can keep everything hidden." She saw the expression on Alex's face. "Let's not argue. I don't want to talk about that," she grinned. "I want to talk about Maggie."

Alex couldn't stop a mushy grin spreading across her face. "She's great. Sends her love."

"You can bring her to sister night, you know? She's like a sister too."

"I told her that. But she says we need to spend time with just us. She's so intuitive, Kara. And she's so sweet."

"I love Maggie," Kara said.

"She loves you too," Alex told her. "Says you're the first real family she has had."

"So...," Kara's smile was wide.

Alex blushed a bright red, and she coughed. "Water," she strode to the tap. Kara blocked her, and passed her a bottle out of the fridge. Alex held it to her overheated face. She saw Kara's smirk, and she couldn't stop her own smile. "She's amazing," Alex said, softly.

"It was okay?" Kara's tone was gentle, loving. She wasn't asking for details; she was just checking in on her much-loved sister.

"It was beautiful," Alex admitted. "I had no idea."

Kara hugged her again. "I'm so happy for you, Alex."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie looked at her phone, not recognizing the number. But Alex was with Kara for the evening, so she had time to kill. She answered the call.

"Officer Sawyer?"

Maggie recognized the voice, but couldn't place it. "Yes, that's me."

"I hope you don't mind me calling. It's Jo. Joanne Greyson. Your friend rescued my son, the night of the plane crash."

"Of course!" Maggie remembered. "How are you? How is he? Stevie, isn't it?"

"We're both good," Jo replied. "I have a favor to ask of you. Well, of Agent Danvers, really, but I don't have her number. And if she doesn't want to, it's fine."

"What favor?" Maggie asked.

"It's Stevie," Jo took a deep breath. "Look, it's kinda a long story. Do you have some time?"

"I have all evening," Maggie told her. "Is Stevie okay? Is he hurt?"

"He's fine. Physically. But … I'm sorry to burden you with this," she hesitated.

"Hey, it's fine. You can tell me anything," Maggie's voice was kind and gentle. She could tell the woman was struggling.

"That night we were on the plane. We were going to visit my parents in Geneva. It was because I couldn't think of anything else to do. My wife," her voice cracked. "My wife died. Four days before the flight. And we'd only lived here for three months. So I thought … I mean, they're not the greatest, but they are my parents. I just wanted to ..."

"To not be alone?" Maggie intuited.

"Yeah," Jo cleared her throat. "Anyway, Stevie has been amazing. But he can't quite understand where Ashley has gone. I keep telling him."

"How old is he?"

"Three. And two months. And he gets nightmares about the plane crash, and Ash was always better at calming him at night."

"What can we do to help?" Maggie's protective instincts kicked in.

"It's a big thing to ask. And she can say no. I would understand. Stevie keeps drawing pictures of that night. I mean, they're not any good," she laughed. "Let's just say the art world is not waiting for his talent to develop. But he wants to give a picture to Agent Danvers, one he did of her saving him. I told him I'd find a way to mail it to her, but he wants to give it to her himself. I know it's an imposition, but I thought it might help him process."

"Alex will want to meet with him," Maggie knew immediately that that was true. Alex's heart was so big, she would want to do anything she could to help this family deal with their tragedy. "I'm sure of it. Let me talk to her. I'm seeing her tomorrow evening, we'll talk then and I'll call you back so's we can arrange something."

"I don't want to put her under any pressure," Jo stressed. "I mean, she's already done so much. Without Stevie, I … I don't know what I would do."

"Your wife … can I ask what happened to her?"

"She was a cop. Liquor store robbery. If the bullet had been an inch higher," Jo's voice cracked.

"I'm so very sorry," Maggie said. "I know Alex will want to help. And she'll want to see how Stevie is getting on. That was the first thing she asked, in the hospital. They had to sedate her, after everything. And when she woke up, she wanted to know if Stevie was okay."

"She's very special," Jo said.

"Yeah," Maggie's voice betrayed her affection. "She really is."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara looked up, annoyed. She had to leave in twenty minutes, as she didn't want to be late for her first day on the job at Catco. Miss Grant's moods were legendary, so she had to start off right. She peered, and realized it was Maggie standing at her door.

Kara opened the door, and pulled Maggie into a bruising hug.

"Oookay," Maggie said when she was released. "At least now I know why you are so strong."

Kara looked abashed. "I'm sorry, Maggie, I ..."

"It's fine, Little D," Maggie said. She smiled. "I kinda like it. It's a good hug. You're a good hugger."

Kara grinned. "You okay? Is Alex okay?" panic went through her.

"Danvers is fine, as far as I know. She texted me a half hour ago, and she was fine then."

"So …?" Kara was confused. And then she noticed the small box in Maggie's hand.

Maggie held the box out shyly. "Just to wish you luck on your first day."

Kara was astonished, and incredibly touched. She didn't even know that Maggie realized she was starting work at Catco today. She took the box, and stared at it.

"Open it, Little Danvers. Jeez, if you don't show more initiative than that, the Grant woman is going to destroy you."

Kara lifted the lid and gasped. Inside was a Cross rollerball pen – clearly expensive. "Maggie," she whispered.

Maggie shrugged. "Everyone needs pens. And I reckon you're going to be a reporter one day. So you'll need to write stuff down."

Kara hugged her again.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex hung up the phone. "Saturday. Noonans. At 11am," she told Maggie. "God, Mags, that poor woman. Can you even imagine? And she has to keep it together for her kid."

Maggie wrapped her arms around her from behind, and rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "I knew you'd want to see them."

"She's so isolated. Her parents sound like jerks. And she says she'll never fly again anyway. Can you believe they're not coming over now to take care of her? Apparently, they disapprove of her lifestyle. Their daughter has been widowed, and they haven't even met their grandson."

"Maybe this will help her. Want me to come along?"

Alex nodded. "Would you?"

Maggie tightened her embrace. "Of course, babe."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"It was great!" Kara gushed, over the phone. "I mean, she's a real dragon. And she calls me Kiera. But it's such an amazing place. And Winn has applied for a vacancy in the IT department. We could be working together!"

Alex was so pleased to hear her sister so full of enthusiasm. Maybe if she got caught up in her career, she might forget all about the superheroing? She could only hope.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex stood as she saw the pair approach the table, little Stevie holding on to his mother's hand. Stevie spotted her, and pulled away from Jo and ran toward her. Alex laughed as she swept him up and he wrapped his little arms tight around her neck.

"You saved me!" Stevie said. "You're the brave lady that saved me."

Jo looked a little shaky, and Maggie guided her gently to the table.

Alex smiled when little Stevie insisted on sitting next to her. "Momma, where's my picture?" he demanded.

Jo opened her bag and passed it to him. Stevie pushed it towards Alex. "It's a picture of you. You're a hero."

Alex's eyes filled with tears. This little guy was so cute, and he had to deal with the trauma of losing one of his mothers. "It's a wonderful picture," she told him, squeezing his shoulder. "I'm going to take it straight home and put it on my fridge."

Maggie noticed Jo's eyes fill with tears. Jo was pale.

"Restroom," Jo said. "Be right back."

Maggie gave her a few minutes, and then quietly left the table to go in search of her. Jo was standing at the handbasins, dabbing her face with a wet paper towel. She looked like hell.

Maggie put a gentle hand on her arm. "You okay?"

Jo's face crumbled. "I didn't think. I mean, it just didn't seem possible."

Maggie guided her to a cheap plastic chair in the corner, and made her sit down. She waited for her to continue.

Jo took a deep breath. "That morning. Before Ash was...," she choked back a sob. "We went to the clinic. We'd been trying for another child. I told her I wanted her kid this time. She said she didn't want to get pregnant. Long story short, they implanted her embyro into me. And then … everything fell apart. And I … I know it sounds dumb, but I forgot about it. It so often doesn't work, first time. And we had eight embryos, so we expected it to take time. And after … after Ash. But then I got sick yesterday, and my boobs have been kinda tender."

"You're pregnant," Maggie spoke quietly.

Jo nodded, tears streaming down her face.

Maggie pulled her into a hug. "You're not alone," she said softly. "Not any more. We can help you. Both of us. Alex has already fallen in love with Stevie. Whatever you decide."

Jo nodded. "You are so kind."

Maggie grinned. "Hey, we dykes, we've got to stick together, right?" she teased.

"So you and Alex?"

"Yep. I'm the luckiest woman on the planet."

"I think she's pretty lucky too."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex was spitting with fury. "You said you wouldn't do this!" she yelled at Henshaw.

He shook his head. "I said we wouldn't need to shoot her down if she didn't fly. Not the same thing."

Alex's head swam. "She's never going to forgive me," she ran to Kara's side. Her sister was still unconscious. "Turn those damn emitters off," she barked at Vasquez.

Henshaw nodded his agreement, and Vasquez turned down the dial. In a few moments, Kara started to come to. Her hands were still bound in the Kryptonite cuffs.

"She doesn't need these," Alex unclipped her, and took Kara's hand. She was shocked and hurt when Kara pulled it away. Kara was so affectionate and tactile normally. Would they ever get past this?


	12. Chapter 12

"Alex. Where are you?" Maggie tried to keep the plaintive tone out of her voice.

Alex sighed as she held her phone. "I'm sorry, Mags. I'm working on this … thing. For Kara. It's hard to explain. It's kinda like a virtual reality device. But it's with her mom."

"It's nearly 2am," Maggie said gently. "You're gonna make yourself sick."

Alex knew Maggie was right. But she had to do something. Kara hadn't returned any of her calls. She needed for Kara to forgive her, and this was the best way she could think of achieving that.

"I know," Alex admitted.

"Why don't you let me take you home? Just for a few hours. We can snuggle, and you can sleep. I'll bring you back for 9am."

"No, Mags. It's okay. I can drive. I don't want you coming out at this time of night."

"I'm in the parking lot. It's the closest they would let me get, without calling you. C'mon, babe. You know I'm right."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie held Alex close, and was relieved when she drifted off to sleep. Maggie reflected on what her life was like now. She hated that Alex was unhappy, but she had never before experienced the joy of having a girlfriend who really opened up to her. Not all the time, sometimes Alex was maddeningly self-sufficient. But recently, when it came to Kara, Alex was an open book. And Maggie knew that Kara was the most important person in Alex's life.

Alex shifted in her sleep. She turned over from her little spoon position and buried herself into Maggie's front. Maggie recognized the gesture as Alex's need to be close. To be comforted. And she was happy to oblige.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara was reluctant to open the door. But she was disarmed by Alex's honesty. "Before you came, I was the star." Kara had to admit that she understood that. She knew that, after her adoption, so much of family life revolved around her. Her fears – she still remembered Alex holding her, under the table, when the popcorn maker had terrified – her powers. Her awkwardness. Her sadness at losing everything, including her world. And she remembered that, even during those years that she and Alex had fought – like sisters – Alex had always been by her side. Alex had always protected her. She had made her feel secure. She had always loved her, Kara remembered.

When Kara looked through the door, and saw Alex standing there, nervously chewing her lip, she knew that she had been unfair to her. Yes, Alex had lied. And yes, the DEO had captured her. She had since learned that Alex had been against that tactic, but she had still blamed Alex. And yet Alex still loved her. And when she saw the hologram of her mother, it was only the feel of Alex's hand in hers that grounded her. Reminded her of what was important.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie's head tilted to one side. "So?" she asked Alex.

Alex nodded, and sighed. "Good. It was good." She sank onto the couch. She couldn't work out why she was so exhausted.

"Kara?"

"Has forgiven me. Again. I don't deserve her."

Maggie sat next to her, and took her hand. "You deserve the best. And Kara's the best. So yeah, you deserve her."

Alex cupped Maggie's face, and drew her into a soft kiss. "I seem to have found myself the best girlfriend, too."

"What can I tell you, Danvers. You and Little Danvers. You're special. Especially you. Don't tell Little D that she comes second. It's a close second, but you … you're one of a kind."

Alex's eyes filled with tears. How could this woman reduce her to mush so quickly? She cleared her throat, and shook herself slightly. She was aware that things had been too much about her recently. "So how was your day?"

Maggie grinned. "It was great. I took down a 6ft5 perp. He didn't know what had hit him. He was so affronted, Alex. I think he was angrier that a woman had been the one to get him than he was about the bust in general."

"Are you okay?" Alex was immediately anxious. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine. Not a scratch on me. He, on the other hand, will be walking gingerly for a very long time."

"Balls?" Alex asked.

"Every time," Maggie smirked.

"Well, if he was 6ft5, they would have been at about eye level," Alex teased, laughing when Maggie tackled her onto her back on the couch. She reckoned she could still beat Maggie in hand-to-hand combat – at least, she hoped she could, after months and months of tedious, intensive training – but tonight, she was more than happy to let her win.

Three hours later, a very naked Maggie turned in the bed to lie half atop an equally naked Alex. "Gotta tell you, Danvers. I mean, you said you were a quick study, but that … you? Amazing," she kissed her, smiling into the kiss as she felt Alex respond.

"Think maybe I'm getting the hang of things?" Alex teased, her hand stroking down Maggie's incredibly soft back. As usual, her fingers lingered on the scar on her shoulder. Maggie still hadn't told her how that happened, but she could guess. It looked just like scars caused by big belt buckles. And tough cops from small towns like Blue Springs Nebraska all wore belts like that.

Maggie caught Alex's fingers, and kissed them tenderly. "That's all done, now," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I don't miss him any more. I don't miss any of them. Well, Sofia. But she wasn't one of them. But I have a new family now. You, Little D. Winn. Even Jo and Stevie now, I think they're going to need us. Hey, what about we invite them to the next games night? Kara would love if more people came."

"Great idea," Alex ran her hand through Maggie's hair. "We could ask Vasquez, too. She just broke up with her girlfriend, she seems a little lost right now."

Maggie nodded, happily. She lay her head on Alex's soft belly, her ear just below her heart. The soft thrum of Alex's heart lulled her to sleep. Maggie could not remember ever being so happy.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara squealed with delight, and lifted Maggie up in a huge hug.

"Little D. Oxygen," Maggie squeaked.

Alex laughed, and Kara put Maggie back down on the ground. "Sorry, Maggie," Kara said, not looking the least bit contrite. "I just haven't seen you for so long."

"Four days, Kara. It's been four days," Alex reminded her.

"Four days is ages!" Kara asserted. "So, Officer Sawyer. You okay?"

Maggie nodded. "I have news. For you all. Yes, Alex, even you," she laughed at the annoyed look on Alex's face.

"Don't keep us waiting," Winn demanded.

"There's a new program. Fast-track. They want to recruit young detectives. I applied, didn't think I'd get in. And I got this a half hour ago," she held out her phone.

Alex snatched it from her hand, and her face widened into a grin. She read out, "Dear Officer Sawyer. I am pleased to inform you that your application to the Fast-Track Detective Training Program has been accepted. Assuming you still wish to proceed, you will present yourself at NC Training Headquarters at 0700hrs on Monday 25 October, when you will receive further details of the six-month training course. Kindly respond to this email with an indication of whether you wish to take up this opportunity." Alex was wide-eyed with delight. She knew this was what Maggie had always wanted.

Maggie grinned smugly. "I want a refresher on hand-to-hand combat with you, first, Danvers," she demanded. "I want to hit the ground running."

Alex swept her up in a huge hug. Maggie patted impatiently at her. "Put me down. I need to look like an intimidating detective," she complained.

Vasquez came up and patted Maggie on the shoulder. She whispered into her ear. "You don't need to worry. Agent Danvers is already terrified of you. I swear she went pale when she realized she had forgotten to call you on Tuesday."

Alex blushed. "Only because I had promised. Not because I'm scared of you."

Maggie's smile was triumphant. There was a knock on the door. "Saved by the bell, Danvers," she teased.

"Saved by the knock," Alex said. She opened the door to a clearly nervous Jo Greyson. "Jo," she welcomed her warmly. "It's so good to see you. And your timing is exquisite. Maggie and I were just about to have our first fight," she laughed as she spoke.

"And I was just about to win," Maggie laughed.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"She's killing me," Kara admitted to Maggie quietly in the kitchen area of her apartment. The others were involved in a noisy game of Pictionary. "That hand-to-hand stuff. When she has the Kryptonite emitters on, I don't stand a chance against her. She's so good."

Maggie nodded. Her face softened with affection, and concern for Kara. "She hates doing it," she admitted to the superhero. She didn't think it would hurt for Kara to know that. "That first evening, she was so upset. She barely slept that night."

"It's okay, Maggie," Kara smiled softly. "I know why she is doing it. She's doing it because she loves me. And if she hadn't been training me, I wouldn't have won against Vartox. I might not be here now."

"If she could do it, she would wrap you up in cotton and keep you safe. You know that, Little D?"

Kara nodded. "She's the best sister in the world. Universe. Multi-verse."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jo Greyson had been super-nervous before setting out for games night with her new friends. More than once, she had picked up her phone to text Maggie to tell her she couldn't make it. But she had gotten a babysitter, Stevie was happy staying the night at a friend from pre-K. And she needed to make friends. Living without Ashley, it was awful. Every day was a struggle. If it weren't for Stevie, and now this new life growing in her, she would likely have given up. But she owed it to Stevie. And the new child, who was a biological part of her late wife. Made from Ashley's egg. It seemed obscene that part of Ashley was still living in some way, but not in the way that Jo wanted the most.

She had been with Ash for twelve years. Twelve beautiful years. They had met as 13-year-olds, in the park, and her life had blossomed at that moment. Everyone had told them it wouldn't last, but it did. Right up until that afternoon. That day when everything when to shit.

"You okay?" Susan Vasquez saw the sad expression on Jo's face.

Jo forced a smile. "I'm great. Tired," she admitted. "I should go soon."

"I know how you feel," Vaz replied. "It's been a tough week. Agent Danvers is a hard taskmaster," she smiled when Alex threw a cushion at her. "I'm gonna head out soon. Do you have a car, or can I give you a ride somewhere?"

"I can get a cab," Jo demurred. "I don't want to inconvenience you."

"You're at Baker Heights, right?" Vaz remembered something from earlier in the evening. "I only live a mile from there. Clayville."

Jo smiled. "Okay. In that case, thanks," she stifled a yawn.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I'm so proud of you," Alex told Maggie as they lay in bed later that night. "You are going to be one badass detective."

"I have to pass the course, first," Maggie reminded her. "And even if I do, only two of us will be selected. The rest will have to keep working at it, even though they'll be qualified."

"Piece of cake, Dimples," Alex told her.

"Two out of 50, Danvers," Maggie stressed.

"Cake. I tell you."

Maggie flung a pillow at her face.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie was walking the beat the next day when she saw Kara heading for Noonan's. She looked at her watch. She had time for a coffee. "Hey, Little D," she called out.

The look of pleasure on Kara's face filled her with warmth.

"I'm buying," Kara told her. "They have to make up Miss Grant's lunch, it takes at least ten minutes. Do you have time for a coffee?"

Maggie nodded her agreement.

They sat at the table with their coffees as the salad was prepared. "So, Kara, how is your day going?" Maggie asked her.

Kara looked around, to see who was within earshot. In a low voice, she said, sounding a little aggrieved, "Miss Grant is calling her Supergirl."

"Who?"

"Me, I suppose," Kara blushed and looked down. "It's not very feminist. I'm a woman. Girl sounds sort of … I don't know. Not very powerful. They don't call him Superboy."

Maggie smiled. "That's because girls are so much better than boys. Hey, it could be worse. It could have been 'Mediocre Girl'."

Kara looked pained. "That's what Winn said. And Miss Grant keeps making digs. I mean, everyone makes mistakes to start with. I know that oil spill was terrible."

"Not as terrible as a massive explosion would have been," Maggie touched her hand affectionately.

Kara looked up gratefully. She loved Maggie. Maggie was always on her side. She shook herself. "So...," Kara began. "Did she ask you?"

"Who? Ask me what?"

"Alex, of course."

"Ask me what?"

"To move in," Kara sat back with a huge grin.

Maggie nearly choked on her coffee. She and Alex had only been properly together for a few months. They hadn't even said the "I love yous", though she knew she loved Alex with every fiber of her being.

"She didn't ask? She swore she was going to do it last night."

"She didn't. But we were … distracted," Maggie loved the look of embarrassment on Kara's face. "And then we fell asleep."

"But you will say yes? Please say you'll say yes?" Kara pleaded.

"Kara, I hadn't even thought about it," Maggie started.

"Bullshit," Alex's voice came from behind her. She sounded amused.

"Hey, Kara," Alex kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, you," she kissed Maggie, but in a rather different way.

"Hey," Maggie's voice cracked.

"So?" Alex sat at the table. She was casually dressed in her jeans and a tight sweater, and Maggie swore she looked good enough to eat.

"You heard?" Kara looked mortified.

"I heard enough," Alex laughed. It wasn't often she was able to sneak up on Kara. "So, Officer, now you've had time to think about it?"

"I've had around 90 seconds," Maggie protested. And then she grinned. "And you know what my answer is, Danvers. Of course it's yes. It'll always be yes."

"Salad for Miss Grant?" the server called.

"That's my summons back to the office," Kara stood reluctantly. "I'll see you both soon?"

Alex hugged her briefly, and Maggie gave her a warm smile. She was too fixated on Alex. "So, Danvers, what brings you here? Why aren't you at work?"

"I am working. Or I was. Henshaw gave me the afternoon off. I was going to go home and … I wanted to make everything special for you. I was going to get some single malt. Some tiramisu. And I was ..."

"Please don't say you were going to cook," Maggie warned. Alex's appalling cooking was legendary.

"I was going to stop by that specialist lingerie place," Alex loved the look on Maggie's face. "And of course I wasn't going to cook. I wanted you to say yes, not run a mile."

"I'm working until 5pm today," Maggie's voice was mournful. She looked at her watch and sighed. She realized that she would have to get back on the beat.

"I know. So I want you home at 5.15pm."

"But then I won't have time to change," Maggie protested.

"I know," Alex's grin was smug. "You know what this," she toyed with a button on Maggie's jacket, "does to me. You. In uniform. And then you … out of uniform."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Their lovemaking had always been amazing, since that first night. Even the getting-to-know you blunders had been wonderful. They had instantly connected, and laughed readily, and then let passion drive them to ever-greater heights. But tonight. Tonight was something else. Maggie's tongue and teeth and fingers seemed to be everywhere. Alex had never known passion like it. They giggled as they tried to smother each other's screams. And it just went on. For hours. They couldn't get enough of each other. And when, finally, all their appetites were sated, they clung to each other, reluctant to release any part of that close contact. Alex's skin burned with the memory of Maggie's attentions. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to be a cliché. And then she saw the look on Maggie's face. She had never made herself so vulnerable before, Alex realized. They had both opened themselves up, completely. Alex knew that if this stopped now, she would likely not survive it. "I love you, Maggie," Alex didn't even realize that her words came out as a choked sob.

Maggie nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak. She reached for Alex's face, and stroked her cheek. She kissed her deeply. "Right back at you, Danvers. I love you too. I love every inch of you, Alex Danvers."


	13. Chapter 13

Maggie took the box into the bedroom and placed it on the bed. When she looked back at her, Alex definitely had 'that' look in her eye. "Danvers!" Maggie barked. "Stop staring at my butt."

Alex grinned. "I wasn't staring. I was … thinking. I was pondering."

"Pondering what?"

"About your butt."

"And what earth-shattering conclusion did you reach?" Maggie grinned.

"I'm undecided," Alex teased.

"Undecided? You think you could find a better butt than this in National City?" Maggie pretended to be affronted.

"Oh no. That part is not in doubt. I have no hesitation in stating that yours is the best in the city. By far. I was trying to decide. Butt or boobs?" Alex was laughing openly now.

"Are you dissing my boobs?"

"Oh no. Never. Not for one moment. Also NC's finest. And therein lies the conundrum. I mean … we all know I'm a baby gay."

"You're too sexy to be a baby," Maggie interjected.

"But in sapphic terms, I have much to learn. And I can't even decide if I am a boob or a butt girl. What does that say about me?" Alex grinned as Maggie descended the three steps and came towards her.

"It says you have great taste. And hey," Maggie undid the top button of her white button-up. "It's not like you have to choose one or the other." Another button popped open. "It's all here for you, Danvers. Whenever you want."

"I want," Alex's voice was hoarse. "I very much want."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ninety minutes later, Maggie rolled over and grinned wickedly. "I knew moving in was going to be fun."

Alex blinked, her mind foggy. She smiled back. "You know we have to get dressed," she said, sadly. She wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the evening, and most of the night, exactly where she was. With Maggie. But they had to go to games night, which was at Kara's this week. They both knew how important these traditions were to Kara, and they didn't want to let her down.

Maggie sat up and stretched. Alex's eyes widened at the sight of her naked torso, eliciting a satisfied smile from Maggie. Maggie loved that Alex stared so openly at her. There was no game-playing with Alex. Alex thought she was hot, so she looked. Maggie climbed off the bed and headed toward the bathroom. "I get the shower first. Unless you want to share?" she suggested in a sultry voice.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You're 15 minutes late," Kara's smile was wide. She could tell from Alex's still flushed skin exactly why her sister was late. And Maggie's hair was still damp.

"Sorry, sis," Alex held out a box of potstickers as an apology. "I had things to do."

"You had me to do," Maggie whispered in Alex's ear.

Kara blushed and moved rapidly towards the kitchen. It wasn't the first time Maggie had forgotten about her superhearing. "Beer?" Kara called, trying to sound casual.

At the end of the evening, Agent Vasquez held out a jacket, and Alex smiled when she saw Jo shrug it on. These two were becoming friends, and it was sweet.

Vaz had confided to Alex that she had been devastated when her long-time girlfriend had dumped her, and she had told her that she had sworn off women. She said she couldn't risk being hurt like that again. But Jo Greyson was not on the market for a relationship, so Vaz was finding it easy to make friends with the recently widowed woman.

Jo was still utterly devastated by her wife's death, and now had to contend with a less-than-easy pregnancy, all the while juggling a job with the university and a nearly four-year-old son who couldn't quite grasp where his other mother had gone. So she, too, was enjoying having somebody neutral to chat to, and to spend time with.

"Are you around on Saturday afternoon?" Vaz asked her. "I could put that shelf up for you."

"You don't have to do that. I'm sure you have better things to do on the weekend," Jo protested.

"Nope," Vaz said. "Anyways, I wanna see Stevie. He's a great kid."

Alex pricked up her ears. She didn't know that Vaz had met Stevie. She smiled inwardly. It would be good for these two women to have some support from each other.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You don't have to be nervous, Mags," Alex said gently, when Maggie checked her gun for the fourth time. She was setting out for a four-day undercover operation which, everyone hoped, would result in a major drugs bust. Maggie only had a small part to play, that of the bartender, but it was an important link in the chain.

"Remember," Alex told her. "Cake. Piece of. You're going to be amazing," she kissed her softly. She ran her hand down the arm of Maggie's leather jacket. "I like you in street clothes. Though I will miss the uniform, when you get made detective."

"If," Maggie cautioned.

"When," Alex was firm. "Remember, they'll be lucky to have you. So, Dimples. First day on the course. Do you have your lunch money?" she teased.

Maggie swatted her. She cocked her head to one side. Alex knew she would never tire of that.

"If I don't get made detective at the end of all this, I've still won the lottery," Maggie said softly.

"Sap," Alex said.

"Yup. I still feel bad about Thanksgiving, though. I wanted to be there. To protect you from your mom."

"I'll be fine," Alex said, trying to make her smile seem genuine. She hadn't seen her mother since Kara had come out as Supergirl, and she just knew that Eliza would find a way to make it her fault. She saw the look on Maggie's face. "Mags, it's okay. Your career is important. You are important. You'll be back on the weekend, and I can bitch about my Mom then. Don't do this, Dimples. None of this is your fault. And, really, none of it matters. I have you. I have Kara. I have Barbara, Barney and Bartholomew," she teased. "I don't need anything else. Well, I'd like a dog. One day. Do you like dogs?"

"You know I love dogs, Danvers. I'll get you a dog for your birthday. Hey, Alex," she saw the shake in her girlfriend's hand. "It's only for four days. Three nights. And I'll be thinking of you on every one of those nights. And my hand-to-hand skills are pretty good now, thanks to you."

Alex cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. I just … I just love you so much."

Maggie tilted her head to one side, and Alex's insides just melted at the gesture. "Yeah?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah," Alex agreed.

"Glad we're on the same page," Maggie kissed her tenderly.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I don't even want to talk about it," Alex was morose after the Thanksgiving debacle. Granted, her mother had eventually apologized, but it was too little, too late for Alex to relax completely. And Alex now had to worry about Hank Henshaw. She had thought she was a good judge of character but, according to her mother, the DEO was a dark place, the darkest part of which was Henshaw.

Alex had noticed him acting odd on occasion, but her gut instinct had always been to trust him. Completely. He had shown the utmost faith in her, and he looked out for her. Or did he? Alex reached for her glass again.

Maggie took a moment before speaking. She didn't want to upset her girlfriend, but she was starting to worry about her dependence on alcohol in times of stress. Maggie was no stranger to the whiskey bottle herself, and she didn't want to make Alex feel worse about herself than she already clearly did. But Maggie wanted the best for her, wanted her to be happy. And healthy. And she knew only too well, from too much personal experience, that Alex was going to be feeling like hell the next morning. And the next morning was Sunday. That was their special day. They usually spent the morning making love, slowly, no pressure, no deadlines, nothing to worry about. But that was not going to happen tomorrow. More likely, Alex was going to be spending most of the morning hugging the porcelain.

Alex saw the look on Maggie's face, and her expression darkened. Defiantly, she took the bottle and filled the glass again.

Maggie could tell it was not the time to challenge her. So she didn't. She reached out and touched Alex's shoulder, hurt when Alex flinched.

"I love you," Maggie said, softly. "Every bit of you. And that's because of who you are. Alex, you are an extraordinary person. You're good, you're strong, you love more fiercely than anyone I have ever met. I know your mom hurt you, and I'm sorry for that."

Alex knew that she was behaving badly. But, somehow, she couldn't stop herself. She took another slug. She grabbed the bottle, and headed unsteadily for the couch, where she plopped down, and poured again. She stared defiantly at Maggie.

Maggie knew what was happening. Alex felt rejection from her mother. She hadn't truly believed her half-assed apology, and now she was scared. She had lost her father, her mother had let her down, again, and even her relationship with Kara had been under strain recently. So, whether she knew it or not, Alex was testing her out. She wanted to know if Maggie would be by her side, however bad it got.

Maggie's heart broke for her lover. Alex still wasn't sure of her love. Maggie would walk through fire for Alex. She would die for her, and gladly. To Maggie, Alex was the most important thing in her life. She would give up her career for her, she realized. And she had never been with anyone more important than her ambitions as a cop. Hell, if Alex wanted to, she would move to Alaska and open a fishing bait shop. And Maggie hated fish. Alex was it for her. For the first time, Maggie really realized just how far gone she was on Alex.

So Maggie sat next to her on the couch. She shuffled, so that Alex could lie down, and rest her head on Maggie's lap. At first, Alex was reluctant. She thought that Maggie would challenge her, would take away her whiskey. But Maggie just wanted to be with her. Alex brought the bottle to her lips again, spilling some due to the awkwardness of the angle. Maggie didn't try to stop her. She just ran her hand through Alex's hair.

Alex wanted to weep at the tenderness of the gesture. Her head pounded, yet she took another slug. Part of her wanted to horrify Maggie so much that Maggie would leave, and Alex could wallow in that feeling she had had for so many years – that, despite how hard she tried, she was unlovable. But Maggie wasn't going anywhere. Maggie loved her. Even now. She took another drink. Oblivion. That was another option. She needed to be somewhere where her pain didn't follow her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie was grateful that Alex's bed was only up three stairs. She was strong, but Alex was a lot taller than her, and right now, she was a dead weight. Maggie knew that she had never seen Alex so drunk. She wondered how often she had done this. And her mind went back to when Alex used to frequent her coffee shop. Her 'party girl phase', Alex had referred to that time lightly. Then, Alex had been deeply, searingly unhappy. And Maggie knew now it wasn't just confusion about her sexuality that had caused it. Alex's issues were deep-rooted, and she didn't know how to help her.

The one thing Maggie did know was that she wasn't going to abandon Alex. She would stay with her. She would show her what was so obvious to everyone else – that Alex was an amazing person. She was so beautiful inside. So tender. So loving. So principled. And unbelievably smart. But it was Alex's compassion that truly made her who she was. Maggie remembered Alex's face as she chatted with the toddler Stevie. She just emanated love from every pore.

Maggie dragged off Alex's jeans and her socks. She removed her overshirt, and wrangled her bra from under her sleeveless tee. She could sleep in her boxers and tee, Maggie decided. Not that she would be doing too much sleeping, Maggie winced inwardly. If Alex was anything like she was after so much liquor, she would be spending a great deal of the night, and the next day, regretting her choices. Resolutely, Maggie went to the kitchen to find a large basin.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie hadn't realized it was possible to throw up quite so much, and still have more to give. But she would not leave Alex. "I know, babe," she whispered, when Alex leant over the toilet again. She was plastered in sweat, and gasping with the pain in her head. Maggie could see the torture Alex was going through.

Alex collapsed back, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

Maggie made a decision. It wouldn't be easy, but she would try to get Alex into the shower, to rinse them both off. But Alex wouldn't be able to stand for more than a few seconds. So Maggie headed to collect the low stool from the kitchen. She would set Alex on that in the shower stall. She glanced at the bedroom, and decided to change the sheets quickly. A clean bed would be comforting, the sheets were damp with Alex's sweat.

Maggie was gone less than five minutes, but when she got back, her heart broke to see Alex slumped against the wall, weeping with such intensity that Maggie just gathered her close and cradled her.

Alex tried weakly to push Maggie off her; she knew what a disgusting mess she was, and she hated that Maggie was seeing her like that. But Maggie wouldn't move, and only held her closer. And Alex gave in. She gave in to the misery of her family situation. She gave in to the grief over her father. She gave in to her anxieties about Hank Henshaw, and the role he might have played in her father's death. And then she gave in to the love that her girlfriend had for her.

Alex was meek when Maggie guided her to the shower. She allowed Maggie to wash them both off, and to dry and dress her in dry, warm pajamas. Maggie helped her back to the clean bed, and crawled in next to her. And Alex started to relax when she felt Maggie pull her into her arms, and hold her tight. She felt like hell, but for the first time since Maggie had left for her undercover operation, Alex started to feel secure. She didn't care about her mother's opinion of her. Her mother could go to hell. Alex had the best girlfriend in the world, and she would do the very best she could to deserve her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex woke, periodically, her mind whirring and panicky each time she did. Drunk sleeping was never relaxing, she remembered that now. And each time she awoke, she felt Maggie's hand in her hair, a soft kiss on her brow. Twice more her stomach rebelled during that longest of nights, and each time Maggie held her tenderly over the basin, and wiped her down afterwards with a cool cloth.

Alex could tell, by the angle of the sun, that it was mid-afternoon when she awoke, alone for the first time. She struggled into a sitting position, and heard a noise. She realized that Maggie was by her side. Maggie was fully dressed. She looked so beautiful, in her jeans and plaid shirt. Alex just wanted to cry. Why was she still here? Surely, Alex's behavior had scared her off by now.

Maggie sat on the edge of the bed, and ran a hand over Alex's brow. "Feeling like shit?" she asked, in a gentle, loving voice.

"Mags … I'm so sorry. I was …," Alex started.

Maggie reached over and placed a finger over Alex's lips. "Don't. Don't be sorry. We've all done it. And we'll probably all do it again some time. I'm pretty sure I will. We have the same problem, Danvers. We both convince ourselves that some booze will fix it."

"But Maggie, I shouldn't..."

"Stop," Maggie was firm. "You were hurting. I hate that you were hurting. I hate that you're hurting now. But I don't blame you for any of it. It's not your fault. None of it is your fault. And I love you."

"Even after the puke-fest?"

Maggie nodded. "Even after that. Alex, you're a wonderful person. And you're it for me. And if you need me to prove that, I will do anything you want. Because you are not going to scare me away. The only way I will leave you is if you tell me you don't want me."

"I'll always want you," Alex's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Then we're good. And we always will be. I'm not going anywhere, Alex. And you can tell me anything. Anything you want. It won't scare me off. I know you, Danvers. I sometimes think I know you better than you do. And you are extraordinary and wonderful and perfect."

"And sweaty," Alex pulled disconsolately at her pajamas.

"We can fix that," Maggie smiled. "I'll run the tub."

Alex was surprised when Maggie returned ten minutes later, to see Maggie wearing just a robe. She was quiet as Maggie guided her to the tub, undressed her, and helped her in. Maggie then dropped her robe and slid in behind her. She pulled Alex back into her. "I know you still feel like shit," Maggie said, softly, running a washcloth gently over her. "Maybe this will help."

By the time Alex was back in bed, her head was starting to ease. And for the first time, she thought maybe she would be able to keep down the pills Maggie was holding out for her. She snuggled into Maggie's arms. Her mind was starting to clear. This was real. Maggie was real. What they had, it was real, and it wasn't going anywhere. Maggie wasn't going anywhere. Maggie loved her. She loved all of her. She had looked into her soul, and seen the darkest part of it, and she still wanted to be with her. She would be okay. They would be okay. Together.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Okay, J'onn," Alex smiled. It was hard for her to come to terms with Hank Henshaw's new identity. But it was a relief to her, in so many ways, not least that her instinct to trust him had been correct. J'onn was a good man. Well, a good … Martian? Alien? Friend, Alex decided. He was her boss, but he was also her friend. And he was Kara's friend, too.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"That's so not fair!" Kara cried when Maggie guessed the last clue from Alex's mime. "We should ban partners from playing together. They know each other too well."

"Suck it up, Little D," Maggie smirked. "Anyway, you have to be nice to your sister. It's her birthday tomorrow."

Alex blushed. She hated being center of attention.

"I know!" Kara squealed, and rushed to her bedroom. She returned, with a small box, which she held out to Alex.

"Tomorrow, Kara," Alex reminded her gently.

"I know. I know. But I'm pretty sure Maggie has plans for tomorrow, right Officer Sawyer?" Kara smiled.

Maggie grinned. "Always."

"So open it now. Unless you want me to crash your date tomorrow."

Alex took the box and smiled. She weighed it in her hands. "It's a hockey stick," she teased, pretending to guess.

Maggie rolled her eyes.

"A watermelon?" Alex's eyes glinted with humor. Maggie was so pleased to see her girlfriend so relaxed and happy. Since her episode with the whiskey, Alex seemed so much calmer and more at ease with herself.

"I know!" Alex said, triumphantly. "It's a catalytic converter!"

"Open it Danvers, or we'll be here until your next birthday," Maggie instructed.

Alex opened the box, and lifted the tissue paper. It was a photo of her, Kara, Maggie and J'onn, in an antique silver frame. They were all sitting at the table in the alien bar. Alex remembered Winn taking the photo. Her eyes pricked. "It's beautiful," she said softly. She eyed Winn critically. "Though next time we have a family photo, we need you in it too," she told him.

Winn was touched by Alex's inclusion of him as part of the family.

"We should get one of all of us," Maggie declared. "Now. Winn, you stand over there. Jo, you sit on the couch. Vaz, you crouch there," within minutes, Maggie had them all organized, and had set her iPad on a timer to take pictures. She smiled at the results, and immediately sent a selection of four photos to all of their email accounts. Everyone took out their phones at the same time, and smiled.

"Family is what you make it," Alex said softly, looking at her screen.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex was surprised to see Maggie standing by her car in the DEO parking lot. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's your birthday, Danvers. What do you think I'm doing here?"

"I thought we celebrated this morning," Alex's eyes glazed over a little as she remembered their three-hour lovemaking session that morning. She was still tender in places.

"We did. But I haven't given you your gift yet. So I asked J'onn if I could meet you down here, because I'm driving you to collect it. Hand them over," she held her hand out for the keys.

"Are you sure you can reach the pedals, Dimples?" Alex teased, handing over the keys.

Maggie gave her a black look.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked. Part of her was excited, but a larger part hated surprises.

"You'll find out. In about 20 minutes. Patience, Alex." Maggie adjusted the seat, glaring at Alex when she smirked at how far forward she had to bring the seat.

Despite Alex's pleading, Maggie refused to give any details. "C'mon, Mags, just a hint."

"Okay," Maggie relented. "There's some stuff in the trunk. That should give it away."

"But I have no idea what's in the trunk!" Alex wailed.

"Then you'll have to be patient, until we get there."

"Pull over," Alex demanded.

Maggie thought about it, as they turned into a quiet street. She surprised Alex by slowing the car and then stopping. Alex was out of the car almost before it stopped. "Open the trunk!" Alex banged on the metal.

Maggie pulled the lever, and Alex withdrew a bag that hadn't been there the day before. She opened it up, and her face broke into the biggest smile. She withdrew a dog leash, and a bowl. She looked up and saw Maggie standing next to her. "I didn't get a bed or anything, I don't know what size we'll need. I thought you could choose which dog you wanted," Maggie said.

Alex hugged her close. She kissed her tenderly. "I've always wanted a dog."

"Well, he or she is all paid for. You just need to decide who you want. The shelter is just up the road."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex fondled the small, sleek grey puppy in her lap. She had thought she wanted a German shepherd, but when she saw the small, gangly mongrel at the shelter, her heart had melted and she had fallen in love immediately. The puppy was nervous, but seemed to relax when she was with Alex. And she seemed to like Maggie too, though so far she was happiest in Alex's lap. "Can we take her?" she looked pleadingly up at Maggie.

"Of course we can," Maggie agreed, in a soft voice. She could tell how happy Alex was with her birthday gift. "Are you okay to stay with her here, while I pick out a bed and anything else she will need?"

Alex nodded, her attention back on the dog. "Hey little girl. I know it's kinda strange. But we're going to take you home with us. And soon we're gonna get a house, so you'll have a yard to play in, but until then, we're real close to the park. And we both go running in the mornings, so you'll get plenty of exercise. And our family seems to be growing all the time, so you'll have plenty of people to play with."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex laughed when she watched Maggie open the trunk of the car. It was packed to the brim with bowls, a bed, a dog crate, endless toys, and so much more. One thing caught her attention, and she leaned down, the dog still in her arms, and picked it up. "A toothbrush?" she quirked an eye at Maggie.

"Dental health is just as important for dogs, Danvers," Maggie smirked. "So is clean hair," she pointed to the dog shampoo and conditioner she had also bought.

Alex leant forward and kissed Maggie deeply, laughing as the dog squirmed between them. "Thank you, Dimples. She's the best gift I've ever been given."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jo Greyson took a deep breath, and went to answer the front door. She forced a smile. "Hey, Vaz," she said to her visitor. "Thanks for coming."

Susan Vasquez returned her smile, but she could see that something was wrong. She knew that her friend was on her own today, as her son Stevie was with her parents in law for a few days. Something had upset her. "Hey," she kept her voice low. "You okay?"

Jo nodded, and headed back down the corridor. She pointed at the flickering light. "It's this one. I've changed the bulb, but it's still doing it. Are you sure you have time for this?"

"I'm free all weekend," Vaz told her. "It's no problem. This won't take long."

Jo smiled weakly. "Coffee?" she was clearly trying to pull herself together.

"Please," Vaz said. She could tell that Jo didn't want to talk right now, so she didn't press her.

Forty minutes later, Vaz made her way to the kitchen, where Jo was sitting at the large table, staring sightlessly out into the yard. "It was a loose wire. I replaced that section, the wire was getting kinda old anyway. It's fine now."

Jo looked up, blinking away tears. Vaz couldn't hold back any longer. "Jo, what is it? Has something happened?"

Jo gestured to a stack of boxes in the utility room off the kitchen. "They arrived this morning. I'd forgotten all about them. They're hand-made tiles for the bathroom. Ash...," her voice broke. "Ash said she was going to re-tile the bathroom for me, she knew I hated the ones we have … I have … there now. So she ordered these ones from Italy. She knew they would take months to arrive, and she kept teasing me and telling me to be patient. And now," she let out a small sob.

Vaz strode toward her, and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I'm so sorry, Jo. You know, it's probably good to cry. I know you have to keep it together for Stevie, but it's just us now. Let it out."

Jo was grateful to her friend. She didn't know many people locally. She realized, with sadness, that none of her friends had known Ashley. They had been in National City for such a short time before tragedy struck. Of course, Ash's cop friends knew her, but Jo avoided spending time with them. She didn't know them as people, and it seemed mawkish. She knew that she had to build a life of her own.

If her own parents hadn't been so awful, she might have moved to be near them. But, as it was, National City was just as good a place as any to bring up her son. And Ash's parents were only an hour away, and she couldn't devastate them further by taking away their only grandchild. She was grateful for them, grateful that they loved Stevie so much, grateful that they remembered that Ashley had been his mother just as much as Jo was, despite there being no biological link. And now – she felt the bump that was only just starting to show – now, Ashley's child was growing within her. And Ash would never meet that child. The baby would never know how perfect its mother was. Jo clung to Vaz, grateful for her support, and her affection.

An hour later, Vaz handed a cup of hot tea to Jo, who was seated on the couch. She was all cried out, and her head pounded. She took a grateful sip. "You are so kind."

"What are friends for?" Vaz said, lightly. She reached out and touched Jo's arm. "I know it's not the same. But I'm shit hot at tiling, my uncle taught me. He's a builder. If you would let me, I would really like to do it for you. I don't want to impose, though. I know this was a special thing for you and your wife."

"I can't ask you to do that," Jo protested.

"You didn't ask. I offered. But I don't want to push you into anything. If you would be happy for me to do it, I'm free all weekend. I could get it done before Stevie comes back, so he won't get in the way."

"I'd like that very much," Jo said, in a quiet voice. "But I want to help."

Vaz grinned. "Great. You can help me smash the old tiles off. It's very therapeutic. You'll enjoy it."

Three hours later, the two women were laughing – and filthy, covered in dust and grime. Jo felt lighter than she had in ages. "Will you show me how to put the tiles on?" she asked Vaz. "I need to know how to do all the stuff that Ash did."

"Watch and learn, kiddo," Vaz teased. "Watch and learn."

It took the rest of that day, and most of the following day to tile the small bathroom. "I need to come back and do the grouting," Vaz told her, "but that won't take long. Maybe an evening next week, if that suits you?"

"Any evening. I'm not doing anything." Jo swallowed. Unconsciously, she touched her bump. "Vaz, this means so much. I am so grateful."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"What do you mean, she's not at CatCo?" Alex barked into her phone, causing Maggie to raise an eyebrow. Alex was already wound a little tight; she had a lot of work to do that day, and she was already late leaving the apartment.

Maggie patted the dog. They really were going to have to give her a name, sooner rather than later.

Alex nodded. "I'm going to her apartment. Okay, I'll meet you there," Alex hung up the phone. "That was James. He can't get a hold of Kara," Alex was already dialing, but her sister's phone just rang through to voicemail.

"Can I help?" Maggie asked.

Alex shook her head. "We've got this. You have to get to work. It's likely just a misunderstanding."

"I can be there. Any time you need me," Maggie reminded her, and kissed her softly on the lips.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex seemed calm, as they rushed Kara, with that awful looking creature attached to her chest, to the DEO. She was authoritative, clear-thinking, decisive and, J'onn Jones could tell, scared shitless. But she was acting in a rational manner, and if anyone could get to the bottom of this crisis, it would be her.

"It's like her body is unaware that anything's wrong," Alex told J'onn. She felt desperate. So she did the only thing she could think of; she tried to force the answer out of the captive Maxwell Lord. But when even that didn't work, her heart fell. A failed extraction of the creature left her struggling for answers. So she headed to talk to the Alura AI. She knew the AI only had the information that had been programmed in to her, but she prayed that this creature was in her database.

As Alex rounded the corner on her way to see Alura, she saw Maggie enter the DEO. She rushed to her, and clung tight. "You should be at work," her voice was muffled.

"James called me. I'm needed here," Maggie replied. "What's happening?"

Alex's eyes filled. "I can't get it off her. She's non-responsive. It's like she's in a different reality. I have to ask Alura."

"Kara's computer mother?"

Alex nodded.

Maggie stood in the corner of the room, as Alex interrogated the AI entity. Normally, she would have been overwhelmed by the technology, but her mind was fixed just on Alex. Alex poured her heart out. She admitted to her reservations when Kara had first come to earth. Maggie suppressed a small smile at the image of Little Danvers trailing around after her new big sister, and Alex getting impatient. But she could see Alex's sincerity and love as she told the AI how much she had come to love Kara, and to depend on her. And how she wanted to protect her. But there were no answers to be had, and Alex was beside herself with misery.

"Let's do this the old-fashioned way," Maggie suggested gently. "We'll go back to Kara's apartment. See if we can find any answers there."

Alex stared at her dumbly, and then nodded. "'kay," she said. She was out of ideas.

As Maggie drove, she could see Alex willing herself to get it together. By the time they were at the apartment, outwardly Alex looked much better. Maggie knew that it was a front, but she also knew that it would help Alex. And when Astra appeared suddenly in Kara's apartment, there was nothing wrong with Alex's reflexes, as she fired off several rounds without blinking.

Maggie had to force herself not to interfere as Alex and Astra talked. Her palms itched with the desire to end this woman who had, more than once, put Alex's life at risk. But she knew that Alex needed the information about what was happening to Kara. She also knew that she was no match for Astra's powers anyway.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

After that, time went simultaneously incredibly fast, and incredibly slowly. It seemed to take for ever to bring everyone up to speed about the Black Mercy that had Kara in its grip. But it also seemed only seconds from learning about the terrible creature until Alex was demanding to be put into the hallucination with Kara. And Maggie knew that it was far from sure that Alex would come back unscathed, or even come back at all. Alex pleaded with her, and then with James when she could see that Maggie wouldn't do it, to let her stay under until she had persuaded Kara to come back with her.

Maggie realized that Alex didn't want to come back if Kara wasn't with her. And she loved for that. She loved her for her fierceness, for her loyalty. For her courage. For her selflessness. For her love for her sister. And, simultaneously, she hated her for it. And she resented that, apparently, she was not enough for Alex. That Alex could live without Maggie, but couldn't live without Kara. And Maggie hated herself for thinking those thoughts. She just couldn't imagine her life without Alex in it, and she couldn't see past the terrible risk that Alex was taking.

But that was who Alex was. When she tried to be rational, Maggie knew that Alex would be saying the exact same thing to Kara, if it were Maggie lying on the table, with that disgusting creature keeping her trapped. She knew that. Alex would sacrifice herself for anyone she loved, and she would do it gladly. It was something that Maggie loved and hated about her. And it was her job now to support Alex. She touched her hand briefly. She knew it wouldn't help Alex to have to deal with a big emotional scene right now.

Maggie looked down, when she felt their small puppy rub against her leg. She bent to pick her up, and held her to her front. "We still gotta give her a name," she said to Alex, as Max Lord fitted the headset to her. "When you get back, you get to choose."

"But you don't like any of the names I've suggested," Alex forced a smile. She could tell that Maggie was just trying to relax her.

"Yeah, well, you come back to me in one piece, and I'll give you a pass," Maggie hated that she was tearing up.

Alex nodded, and reached out and squeezed Maggie's hand. She took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The next twenty-three minutes lasted for ever for Maggie. With every fiber of her being, she wanted to rip that damned headset off her lover, and drag her back. But she knew that Alex would never forgive her. And she was tough. She had to remember that. Alex was one of the toughest people she had ever met. If anyone could do this, it was Alex. But every time she shook, or her muscles spasmed, or when she grunted in pain, Maggie just wanted to die.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"That was one messed-up daffodil," Lord said, as the Black Mercy slid off Kara.

Kara looked stunned, and distraught, and just devastated. And it was clear why. For days, she had believed her world to be intact once more, and she was in the loving embrace of her family. But it had all been a delusion. An evil delusion. She looked over at Alex, who was standing shakily, her face white, being subtly supported by J'onn.

"Who did this?" Kara's voice was a whisper.

"Non," Alex admitted.

Maggie could see that she was trying to hold it together, so she did the hardest thing she had ever done, and she held herself back, despite being desperate to have Alex in her arms. She knew that Alex's focus was on Kara, and that she needed every ounce of strength to maintain that focus.

Kara nodded, and walked out.

Alex finally allowed herself to look at Maggie, and her face just crumpled. Maggie strode forward, and caught Alex as she collapsed in her arms.

J'onn, James and Winn withdrew tactfully. As he left, Winn scooped up the puppy, knowing instinctively that Maggie's attention was all on Alex. "Text me when you are ready, and I'll bring her back," Winn said, and shut the door behind him.

Maggie led Alex to a chair, worried by how tentative her steps were. She was guarding her side, and her breathing was a little shallow. She also noticed a large bruise on Alex's wrist, which had not been there before. She knew that she didn't understand the technology they had just used, but was it really possible that Alex had actually been hurt, physically?

Alex grunted as she sat carefully. The sheen of sweat on her brow told Maggie how much pain she was in. Maggie lifted her phone to call Vasquez. "Alex is hurt," she said quietly. "Can you find the doc? Keep it quiet, Alex doesn't want a fuss," she could see the look of relief on Alex's face.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jo Greyson looked up and smiled. Vaz had warned her that she might not be able to meet her, as she had texted her to explain "something big is going down here," so she was delighted to see her friend walking towards her at the coffee shop. Young Stevie was equally thrilled, and he ran to Vaz, giggling when she lifted him and swung him round, settling him on her hip as she approached Jo to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey," Jo said, standing up. "You want the usual?" she could see the strain in Vaz's eyes.

"I'll get it," Vaz looked toward the counter.

"No you won't. Sit. I won't be a moment."

When Jo returned, she saw a smiling Stevie sitting in Vaz's lap, concentrating on the drawing in front of him.

"Tough day?" Jo asked gently.

"Tough couple of days," Vaz admitted. She blinked away an unexpected tear.

Jo reached out and touched her hand briefly. "Is everyone okay?"

Vaz nodded. Then she shrugged. "Alex has two broken ribs and a fractured wrist. And Kara … I …," she knew she couldn't talk about it. "It's been hard on everyone. But they're all going to be okay. I think there will be some repercussions."

Jo could tell that her friend was struggling. She knew that Vaz was an excellent agent, but she also knew how much she cared about her friends. And she hero-worshipped Alex, and with good reason. So it must have been hard for her to watch her suffer. She understood that Vaz couldn't give her details. "You look exhausted," she said softly. "Let's take a rain-check," she suggested.

"Oh no," involuntarily, Vaz tightened her arm around Stevie. "We said we were going to go to the movies, and we're gonna go. I need Stevie to hold my hand in case it gets scary."

"It's a cartoon, Auntie Vaz," Stevie giggled.

"Some cartoons are scary," Vaz argued. "And some are sad. I'm still sad about Bambi."

"I'll take care of you," Stevie reassured her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie tried not to fuss as Alex struggled to find a comfortable position on the couch. Gently, she guided another pillow behind her back, relieved when Alex gave her a small smile. "I'll make you some hot tea," Maggie headed to the kitchen. She knew that Alex was already pissed that she wasn't allowed any Scotch because of her painkillers.

Maggie moved a small table so it was right by Alex's hand, and she set the tea on it. Alex reached out and caught her hand, and pulled her down for a tender kiss.

The touch of Alex's lips was so soft that Maggie almost wanted to cry. She had hated it when Alex put herself in danger.

"I'm okay, Maggie," Alex's voice was rough. This had been hard on everyone.

"I know," Maggie tried to smile.

"I'll always be okay with you here," Alex touched her face.

"Then you're always going to be okay. Because I'm not going anywhere." There was a knock on the door. "Well, I am going to answer the door though."

Maggie looked through the peephole, and her face broke into a smile. She opened the door, and took the wriggling puppy that Winn held out. "Come in and have a drink," she gestured into the apartment.

Winn shook his head. He could tell that they wanted to be alone. He gave a half wave to Alex on the couch, and disappeared.

Maggie lowered the puppy into Alex's arms, her heart filling at the soft grin that came over Alex's face. Alex nuzzled into the warm fur. "Hey Gertrude," she said.

Maggie's eyes widened. "THAT's the name you chose?"

Alex grinned. "You said I could name her."

Maggie leant down and kissed her deeply. "You kept your side of the bargain," her voice cracked at the thought of how empty her life would have been if Alex hadn't made it back.

"And I always will, Mags. I will always come back to you."


	15. Chapter 15

Alex turned over in bed, relieved that she was able to do so with only a slight pull at her ribs. She had always recovered fast from any injury or illness. She smiled when she saw Maggie, still fast asleep, her head almost completely face down in the pillow, making adorable snuffling noises. She couldn't resist reaching for her phone, and she snapped a couple of photos before taking a ten-second video which she forwarded to Kara. Maggie would kill her, but it would make Kara smile, and Kara wasn't smiling enough these days.

Kara had been amazing. The past few weeks had been traumatic for all of them, but Kara most of all. And when, four days ago, Alex had admitted to Kara that it had been her, not J'onn, who killed Astra, Kara had forgiven her. Instantly. Alex hated that Kara had to forgive her so often. She wanted to protect Kara against hurt, physical or emotional, but all too often, she seemed to be the cause of it, however unwittingly. She loved Kara, and she loved Maggie. And all she wanted was to keep them both safe.

Maggie had been amazing, as always. Alex worried that the focus had been too much on her, and her problems, recently. But Maggie had not complained, not even once. She had sat with her, and with Kara, and she had supported and loved both of them. She never judged, and she never complained.

So Alex was pleased that she was going to be able to surprise Maggie with a trip away. She had spoken to Maggie's captain, and had managed to get three days off on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday the following week. So she rented a cabin in the woods at the National Park just over two hours' drive from National City. Maggie had once talked about when she had visited it with her aunt Sofia when she was 15. She had enjoyed the activities on offer there, including canoeing, rifle shooting and rock-climbing, and she was keen for Alex to go with her one day. And Alex had agreed that it would be great, but there had just never been time. So now she was making time.

A small whine caught Alex's attention, and she saw Gertrude standing by their bed, her head cocked at an angle, one silky grey ear flopping over. Alex groaned. "Okay, puppy. You wanna pee. That's fair. I do too. Let's take you out first," she looked around for her slippers.

"She chewed them up, remember," Maggie's sleepy voice came from the pillow. "Threw them out yesterday."

Alex smiled. It had been a funny sight, and it had been hard to keep a straight face watching Maggie scolding the adorable puppy. She reached into the closet and grabbed her sneakers.

"Robe," Maggie's voice was still muffled. She was awake, but there was no way in hell she was going to move until she absolutely had to.

"Okay, babe," Alex replied mildly. She was only going to be outside for a minute, while Gertrude took a whizz, but Maggie didn't want her to be seen by any of the neighbors in her pajamas. It wasn't that Maggie was prudish, she just wanted Alex to be safe. So Alex grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself.

Ten minutes later, Alex returned to the bedroom, a fresh pot of coffee and a couple of double-toasted bagels for Maggie. She was amused to see that Maggie hadn't moved an inch.

"S'that coffee?" Maggie sounded hopeful.

"It is. And I've brought the honey," Alex tempted her, knowing that Maggie liked her coffee sweet. She rubbed Maggie's back gently, loving the feel of the soft fabric and the warmth of her lover under her fingers.

Maggie turned over with a grunt, lay back on the pillow and forced one eye open. She grinned. "You know how to treat a lady," she said. She reached out and grabbed the collar of Alex's robe, pulling her down into a deep kiss.

"That's because I love you," Alex said simply.

"Yeah?" Maggie's smile was soppy and, Alex thought, completely adorable.

"Yeah," Alex agreed.

"Love you too, Danvers. Where's my favorite puppy?" Maggie demanded.

Alex reached down for the small dog, and lifted her on to the bed.

Gertrude bounced over to Maggie, and licked her face enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Gertie, we love you too," Maggie told her. "And we're gonna look for a house real soon, so you'll have your own yard so your mom doesn't have to flash the neighbors every morning."

"Jealous?" Alex teased.

"Always," Maggie told her, with complete honesty.

"I want to take you to dinner tonight," Alex ran a finger down Maggie's soft arm. She couldn't get enough of her skin. Maggie was so tough, and strong, but she was so soft. And when she was with Alex, she was soft on the inside too.

Maggie smiled, taking a long sip of coffee. "What's the occasion?"

Alex blushed slightly. She hoped that Maggie would be happy with her plans. "I want to talk about the weekend."

Maggie grinned, triumphantly. "I knew it!" she declared.

"Knew what?" Alex was confused.

"I knew you had been plotting. I checked the schedule at work, and I haven't been assigned any duties until Thursday."

Alex hung her head in defeat. "I can't get anything past you, can I?"

"I hope not. I'm hoping that, if I get enough credits this year, I'll be a detective soon. I mean, I don't expect it'll happen in August. 'cos there are only two spots in August. But soon. I'm just going to keep working at it. They were pleased with what I did on the course."

"You'll do it in August. I just know it."

"Two spots out of 50, Danvers," Maggie reminded her.

"And you, Dimples," Alex leant forward and kissed her, "are the smartest of them all. I'd put money on it."

"You're biased."

"I'm also right. You are such a detective already. I can't even book a few nights at one of the luxury cabins in Greenwich Park without you realizing that something is going on," Alex's voice was light and teasing.

Maggie's face lit up. "We're going to Greenwich Park?" she looked like a kid in a candy shop.

"We are. On Friday. As soon as your shift finished. Yes, Gertie," she looked down at the dog, "you're coming too."

It almost seemed like Gertrude understood, as she cocked her head, and then shuffled to the kitchen to have some water, finally lying down on her bed by the couch and going to sleep.

Maggie felt tears prick at her eyes. She had only mentioned the park to Alex once, but Alex had remembered how much she had enjoyed it, and had booked it for her. They were all tired, and sad, and emotionally battered, and she could think of nothing better than having Alex to herself, for five days, in the place where she and her aunt had enjoyed their only vacation together.

"You're just about perfect, you know that, right?" Maggie said softly.

"I keep telling you that," Alex teased. "Maggie," her voice became hesitant. "I haven't thanked you. These past few months... without you, I … I … it would have been awful. I don't know how I would have coped. I don't even know if I would have coped. I do know it would have been unbearable. But you were there. And you supported me. And Kara. And your needs, I … I feel we kinda left you behind. There was so much Danvers shit going on, you were …," her words were interrupted when Maggie leant forward and kissed her.

"I love you, Danvers," Maggie said softly. "And if I helped, I'm glad. I hate that you had to go through it. I hate that Little D is still going through it. I … I mean, I have some idea what it's like to lose your family. But for it to happen like that, it's … it's just wrong. But she's strong, and she has a new family now. She has you. She has all of us."

Alex nodded. "Eat your breakfast, Dimples. If we don't get to work on time, we won't be able to go on our mini-vacation."

"We could share the shower to save time?" Maggie's grin was voracious, and Alex realized that her robe had slipped open.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Have you seen Jo recently?" Alex asked Vaz, as she peered down the microscope.

"Yeah, on Sunday. We took Stevie to the swimming pool, he loves it there," Vaz couldn't hide the soft smile. She loved that little boy so much.

"And how is she?" Alex asked. Jo had not been to the last two game nights, once because Stevie had a fever and she didn't want to leave him with a babysitter, and the second time because she wasn't feeling good herself.

"She's good. Mostly. She tries so hard," Vaz replied. "But it's tough for her. She can feel Ashley's baby growing in her, but she knows it will never know Ashley. She still cries a lot, I think. She doesn't say anything, but sometimes you can see it in her face the next day."

Alex nodded, understandingly. She knew that she would never be able to carry Maggie's baby and know that it wouldn't get to meet Maggie. She couldn't imagine anything more devastating. There was a noise at the door, and she looked up to see Kara, holding Gertrude in her arms. Kara was smiling as the dog tried to lick her face.

"That dog is going to forget how to walk," Alex teased.

Kara smiled. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes, but she was trying. "I called her," she told Alex.

Alex forced a smile in return. Kara had decided to go back to Midvale for a few days, to try and get away from everything, so had called Eliza to let her know. Alex had to remind herself that, for Kara, Midvale represented a sort of sanctuary. Her relationship to Eliza was very different to Alex's, even though it had suffered a little since Maggie had stood up for Alex. But Kara needed to lick her wounds, and Eliza would take care of her. And the country air would be good for Kara, she could walk on the beach. "That's great, Kara," Alex said, and she meant it. Whatever it took for Kara to recover from the trauma of losing her aunt.

"Eliza said you and Maggie are welcome to stop in on your way back," Kara's voice sounded hopeful. "You could have lunch with us."

Alex's hands stilled. She hadn't anticipated this. But Midvale was, sort of, on the way back from their trip. It would only be a half-hour detour. They could leave an hour early, get back an hour later than they planned. And they could drive Kara home. Alex owed this to Kara. "I'll check with Maggie," Alex tried to keep her voice light.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie's eyes widened. "Wow," she said, after a few seconds, trying to take it in. And then she saw the look on Alex's face. She gave an evil grin. "If Eliza starts in on you, I'll set the mastiff on her," she looked down at the small puppy, who weighed just a few pounds. "Deal?"

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie rolled back, her chest heaving, her whole body slicked in sweat. She turned to Alex, and grinned. Alex was in a similar condition. "We've got to come here again. This place is paradise," she slung an arm around Alex's waist, and snuggled in to her.

Alex turned and looked into Maggie's eyes. "I'll book again for fall. We could do Halloween here."

Maggie shook her head. "Halloween is a time for family," she said, firmly.

"We'll rent two cabins. Kara and the boys can stay in the other one," Alex automatically included James, Winn and J'onn as part of the family, and it made Maggie smile. Family could mean so many things, and their weird, custom-built family was perfect for them. "We could even get three," Alex mused. "Jo will have had her baby by then."

Maggie rolled onto her front, and rested her chin in her hands, and just looked at Alex's naked form. "You're kinda cute, you know?"

Alex smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Or this relationship would be rather one-sided."

"Are you going to be as competitive with the abseiling this afternoon as you were with the canoeing yesterday?" Maggie asked.

"Of course I am," Alex grinned. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

"True," Maggie mused. Her hand started to wander. "Wanna go again?" her eyes twinkled.

Alex pulled her into a deep kiss.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jo watched as Stevie gazed up adoringly at Vaz. She knew that they were both starting to depend far too much on their new friend. But she was so lonely, and she knew that Vaz's presence was helping Stevie to heal from his loss. In a different life, she knew that Vaz was just the sort of girl she could fall for. But she was too bruised, too tender, too hollow to even consider a relationship. Everyone kept telling her that time would help, and that she would learn to cope without Ashley, but she cried herself to sleep every night still.

Returning to work as a university lecturer had helped, a little. For a few hours a day, she was able to concentrate on something else – the students' problems, preparing the course work, dealing with her colleagues. But then she would go home, to a house that seemed so empty and sad without Ash, and her heart would plummet. So when she got a text from Vaz offering to come round, or to take them both out for pizza, or for a walk around the park, she nearly always said yes.

Vaz knew that she had to tread carefully with Jo. She had never known anybody who was so vulnerable, but at the same time, so brave. She watched Jo's growing belly with wonder, not knowing how the woman could stand to carry her dead wife's child. Sometimes Vaz caught a look of such devastation on Jo's face that she realized. She was doing all of this for Stevie. If she didn't have Stevie, she might have given up. But Jo loved Stevie with all of her heart. He was now her whole world, and she was doing everything she could to make things right for him. Sometimes when Vaz arrived, she could tell that Jo was right on the edge. On those occasions, she would offer to take Stevie out on his own, so Jo could have some time to herself, to relax, and to just 'be', without having to make an effort for her son.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex woke up early on their last morning at the cabin, to find the bed empty. She grabbed her glasses and peered at her watch. It was just after 5.30am. She sat up on her elbows, and saw Maggie in the living room of the cabin, standing at the large window, gazing sightlessly at the lake a few hundred yards away. For a moment, Maggie looked so sad, so alone.

Maggie felt Alex approach her from behind, and slide her arms around her waist. Alex rested her chin on Maggie's shoulder. "Hey, babe," Maggie said, relaxing into Alex's embrace.

"Hey you," Alex replied. "You okay?" she tried to keep her tone light. Something deep within her told her that Maggie was feeling fragile, but that she didn't want to talk.

"Am now," Maggie said in a quiet voice. She wrapped her hands around Alex's arms. She could never get enough of her.

"Breakfast?" Alex suggested.

"After," Maggie said, a small smile creeping over her face.

"After what?"

"After I race you to the lake. Skinny dipping, Danvers," Maggie pulled away from her lover and ran out of the door, Gertrude at her heels.

Alex heart filled with joy as she watched Maggie pull off her top as she ran. With her longer legs, Alex could have caught up with her, but she was enjoying the sight of Maggie too much. As Maggie hopped along, taking off her boxers as she ran, Alex laughed out loud. They met at the waterside, shrieking with laughter at the feel of the cold water. Gertrude plunged in too, yapping with delight.

Maggie dived down into the cold water, surprising Alex when she surfaced just by her. She took Alex's wet face and kissed her thoroughly. "Somebody might see us," Alex reminded her.

"I don't care," Maggie kissed her again.

Twenty minutes later, Alex turned on the hot shower in the cabin, dragging a laughing Maggie in with her. Maggie pushed her against the cold tile wall, and kissed her passionately. Her mouth drifted south, and Alex let out an inelegant squeak when Maggie's teeth tugged at her nipple, followed by the soothing touch of her tongue. Maggie's actions were urgent, and it was only minutes later that she dropped to her knees and slid her shoulder under Alex's leg.

Nearly three hours later, a panting Alex pushed at Maggie in the bed. "No more," she gasped. "I can't take any more. It's … God, Maggie. No. We have to … oh God, babe. Yes. Oh Jesus, that's it. Just … Maggie, oh sweet Lord. More. Don't stop. Mags. Maggie. Oh God, Maggie," she cried out her climax.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

It was a very smug Maggie Sawyer who got behind the wheel of their car as they reluctantly drove away from the cabin. She and Alex had always had an amazing physical relationship, but she knew that neither of them would ever forget the past few days.

Alex grabbed a bag from the seat behind. "Bagel?" she offered Maggie.

"Oh God, yes, I'm starving," Maggie agreed. They had abandoned the idea of breakfast in favor of one more hour in bed, but now they were risking being late for Eliza and Kara. And they both knew that they couldn't rile the Danvers matriarch before they even got there.

Alex started thinking about her mother, and couldn't stop herself tensing up. Then she felt Maggie's hand on her leg.

"It'll be okay, babe," Maggie told her. "And I won't leave your side. And if she even starts with you, I will very politely explain that we are leaving, because my girlfriend deserves to be treated with respect."

Alex squeezed her fingers.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara ran down the driveway, and pulled Maggie into a tight hug as soon as she exited the car.

"Hey, Little D," Maggie peered anxiously at Kara, and then relaxed. "You're looking good, Kara," she said softly. "Did you catch up on some sleep?"

"I feel good," Kara told her. "It was good. Long walks on the beach. Lots of sea air. Eliza's cooking. You look amazing Maggie," Kara was not lying.

Kara turned her attention to Alex, and wrapped her arms around her tight. Alex returned the hug, and rocked her gently from side to side. "Hey, kiddo," Alex's throat was tight. Kara was so important to her, and she was relieved to see that the break had been good for her. She determined to do her very best to get along with Eliza. It was only lunch, after all, and they could be back on the road within a couple of hours. She owed that to Kara.

Eliza came out of the house, looking a little tentative. Alex gave her a warm smile, and pulled her into a hug. "Alex," Eliza said. "You look wonderful. So do you, Maggie," she reached out a hand to Maggie, but Maggie took the initiative and gave her a brief hug. Eliza looked relieved and grateful.

Eliza ushered them into the house, where she had prepared a huge lunch, with all of Alex's favorites. There was even a bottle of Alex's favorite whiskey on the side. "I want you to tell me all about your time at the cabin," Eliza said, and she pretended not to notice the grin on Maggie's face and the flush that crept up Alex's face.

Four hours later, Eliza walked with the three of them to the car. She hugged Kara and Maggie goodbye. She then took Alex into her arms. "I want us to start again. If you think that's possible," she said, in a quiet voice.

"Anything's possible, Mom," Alex said, but her tone was gentle, and her eyes were kind.

Eliza lifted Gertrude up, and passed her to Maggie. She stroked the puppy's ears. "And I want to see you again soon, too," Eliza addressed the dog.

"We're looking for a house," Maggie blurted out. "Well, we're going to start looking. Once we get one, you'll have to come stay with us for a few days."

Alex looked shocked, but then she gave a small smile. "We'd both like that," she kissed her mother on the cheek and got into the car.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie smiled as J'onn showed her into Alex's lab. Everyone at the DEO knew her, but they had to follow protocol, and somebody had to accompany her at all times. Alex looked up from her microscope, and smiled widely. She wanted to kiss Maggie, but she knew it wasn't professional. "Hey, babe," she said. "I'll be ready soon."

J'onn turned to leave, when the sirens sounded and the lights started flashing. Alex looked at her screen. "Breach at level six; two holding cells have been opened," she reached for her gun, and headed for the door.

Maggie felt her anger rise to the surface. She stood in front of Alex. "No. No. NO. You don't get to do this. Not again," she clenched her fists.

"It's okay, Agent Danvers," J'onn held out an appeasing hand. "I'll deal with the breach. You stay here."

Alex was pissed. "Maggie, I have a job to do!"

"And you're taking your gun? What about your vest?" Maggie pointed to the bullet- and stab-proof vest hanging on the back of the door. "And your damned helmet? You NEVER wear your helmet. Why won't you protect yourself, Alex?"

"Maggie, I don't have time for all that. When an alert sounds, I ..."

"What if it were one of your agents?" Maggie interrupted. "Would you let them deal with a situation without being fully geared up?"

"Well, no," Alex protested. "But I've got ..."

"You've got to what? Put yourself in the firing line first? Every time? What would you do with an agent that consistently refused to wear a stab vest or a helmet? Or to take time for back-up to arrive?"

"I'd fire them," Alex mumbled. She felt ashamed.

"I know you don't think you're important," Maggie continued. "But what about me? Don't I matter to you?"

Alex's face fell, and she took a step toward Maggie. Maggie held up a hand to keep her away.

"Do you have any idea … any idea AT ALL what it would be like for me without you? I'm not like Jo. I don't have her strength. I don't have a Stevie to keep me going. During the Black Mercy," tears flowed unchecked down Maggie's cheeks. "When you were ready to sacrifice yourself for your sister, I tried to understand. And I do. Kara means the world to you. I know that, sometimes, you're going to put yourself last. When it's somebody you love. But now? When you don't even have to? You owe it to me to make sure that you maximize your chances of coming out of every incident alive. You owe it to us. I do it now. At work. I'm so much more careful. I wear that damned vest every day, I listen to orders. I wait for back-up, where I can. And here, you just fling yourself at any situation. I can't bear it Alex. I can't bear it," Maggie's voice broke, and she pushed away from Alex who was trying to reach her. She rested her hands on the table, and hung her head. "I can't bear it," she whispered. "You're so damned reckless. I can't bear it." Her head swam.

Vaguely, Maggie was aware of Alex's hand on her back. She let Alex guide her to a chair. The sirens and the flashing lights stopped.

Alex was devastated by Maggie's words. She hadn't even really thought about it. For so long, she had been programmed to serve. To take care of Kara. To take care of everyone. And that would never change, she knew that. If Kara or Maggie were in danger, she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

But Maggie was right. Any agent who behaved like she did would be fired, and rightly so. This was not fair on Maggie. And Maggie had been stewing about this for weeks. Maggie supported her in everything, she took care of her, when she was sick, or when she was hurt, or when she was sad. She wasn't putting Maggie first, not when it really counted. She tried to put herself in Maggie's shoes, and she forced herself to imagine a life without Maggie, one where Maggie had died, and it made her feel ill. Was this how Maggie felt when she kissed her goodbye every morning? She knew how relieved she felt every time Maggie walked back through the door every evening, and it was clearly so much worse for Maggie, who couldn't even trust her to take the basic precautions.

She crouched in front of Maggie, and took her hands. "You're right," Alex whispered. "About all of it. And I am so sorry, Mags. I am so very sorry. And I will do better, I swear. I hear you. I hear everything you say. And I'm listening. I won't take any unnecessary risks. Never again. I swear to you."

Maggie looked up at her, her eyes filled with tears. "I hope you mean that, Danvers."

"I do. I swear I do."

Maggie nodded. "Take me home?"

Alex stood up and held out her hand.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Are you feeling better?" Vaz asked, anxiously, when Jo exited the bathroom. It wasn't helping that, some days, the pregnancy made her feel awful.

Jo nodded. "Under three months to go," she rested her hand on her bump. And then? What would happen then? She remembered the joy, and the excitement, and then also the utter exhaustion that had accompanied the birth of Stevie. He had been a wonderful baby, but she and Ashley had spent the first six months in a daze of exhaustion and diapers and spit-up. Now she was going to have to face that alone. And with a four-year-old. The thought of it was overwhelming.

"We'll all be here to help," Vaz said gently. And it was true. Jo's new friendship group was a godsend. At that moment, Alex, Maggie and Kara had taken Stevie to the Science Museum, while Vaz had stayed behind to mow her lawn and tidy up her yard. She shook herself. She should be grateful for what she had, not bitter about what she had lost. And then the baby kicked, and a tear trickled down her face at the thought that the one person she really wanted to meet this new child never would.

Vaz held out a hot water bottle. "Take a few hours in bed," she said.

When the rest of the group returned later, they came bearing an excited Stevie, take-out bags, and lots of laughter. For the first time, Jo thought that perhaps she was going to be okay.


	16. Chapter 16

"Danvers!" Maggie squawked. She didn't want Alex to make a fuss.

"Keep still, Dimples," Alex's voice was sharper than she had intended. She hated it when Maggie got hurt, and she couldn't believe that Maggie's captain had let her go home without forcing her to go to the emergency room.

"Alex, it's fine," Maggie winced when Alex probed gently at Maggie's hairline. Head wounds always bled profusely, but this was still a deep cut.

"It's not fine, Mags. But it will be. I know you're going to hate it, but you need a couple of stitches. I can do them, or we can take you to the emergency room."

"Just put a couple of butterfly strips on, it'll be okay," Maggie tried to keep her voice even. She detested needles, almost to the point of being phobic about them.

Alex crouched in front of her, and took both hands. She waited until Maggie met her eyes. "It needs stitches, babe. But it won't take long. And I swear to you, it won't hurt. You'll just feel one sting with the anesthetic, and then the worst will be over."

Maggie swallowed. This was awful.

"Look over at the clock," Alex pointed to the clock on the wall. "Twelve minutes from now, it will all be over, and you can relax. You can manage twelve minutes for me, right?" she could hear Maggie's breathing increase involuntarily. "Hey, it's okay," she lifted her chin. "You trust me, right?"

Maggie tried to steady herself. She nodded, shakily. She was fairly sure she was going to throw up.

"You're not going to throw up," Alex said gently, as though she had been reading Maggie's mind. "You're going to take a deep breath for me. And you're going to remember that soon, very soon, it will all be over. Okay?"

Maggie nodded again.

Alex worked quickly, and she kept all the medical paraphernalia out of Maggie's eyeline. Nine minutes later, she covered the wound with a large band aid, and kissed Maggie on the top of her head. "All done," she said. "You were so brave."

Maggie stood up, and flung herself into Alex's arms, burying herself in her soft, warm front. She took a few deep breaths.

Alex held her for a long time. She smiled when Maggie finally pulled back. "Told you I was a drama queen, Danvers," Maggie's tone was self-deprecating.

"Yeah?" Alex smiled. "Well, you're worth it. Just try and remember to duck, next time," she said lightly. It had not been a serious incident, just a drunk in a bar, but Alex knew better than anyone how minor incidents could escalate. And in Maggie's role as a cop, she was always at risk.

An hour later, Maggie went for a pee, and caught sight of herself in the mirror when she washed her hands. She squeaked in indignation, and stormed out of the bathroom, pointing at her band aid. "I cannot believe you did that!" she complained. "Ninja Turtle band aid? Why do you even have Ninja Turtle band aids?"

Alex grinned.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Three bedrooms AND a study? We don't need that much space," Alex protested when Maggie handed her details from the realtor.

"But it would be nice, right? You're always working at something, and it would mean you could maybe leave the DEO a little earlier some nights, if you had your own space. And we need one guest room at least. And who knows what the future holds?" Maggie said.

Alex's heart stood still. This was a massive step for them. And now Maggie was talking about … she wasn't sure what Maggie was talking about.

"Maggie...," Alex didn't know what to say.

"Relax, Danvers," Maggie said. "I'm not saying we go out and adopt 15 kids. I'm just saying. If we're gonna move, let's go somewhere we can stay a while. And this place is perfect. It's ten minutes' drive from the DEO, fifteen minutes from my precinct. And Kara is only twenty minutes away, and we all know she can cover that distance in about four seconds. It's got a yard for Gertie, so we just have to open the kitchen door and she can go pee. And there are three pizza joints that deliver to that area. It's perfect. There's even a balcony, in case any superheroes need somewhere to land."

Alex smiled. "It does look perfect," she agreed. "When can we see it?"

Maggie looked at her watch. "We're meeting the realtor there in 40 minutes." She grinned. "C'mon, Danvers, don't look like that. I knew I would get you to agree."

"How did you know?"

"I can always talk you round." Maggie sounded smug, and Alex wanted to protest. But she realized that Maggie was right. She always did talk her round. And, so far, she had always been right.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Twenty-five. It's a big deal," Alex argued, when Maggie tried to blow her off.

"It's not a big deal, Danvers," Maggie argued. "People turn 25 every day."

"My girlfriend doesn't. My girlfriend has never turned 25 before. I know this for a fact," Alex teased. "C'mon, Dimples. The guys want to do this. And I have a surprise for you, and Kara is really excited about it."

Maggie deflated. She really didn't want to make a big fuss. Birthdays had always been difficult for her, since her aunt had taken her in. Sofia had tried so hard to make each birthday special for her, but all Maggie could think of each time was how her parents would know it was her birthday, and how they didn't care enough to get in touch. She had even walked past her mother in town on her 17th birthday, and her mother had just stared blankly at her. She hadn't even had the grace to turn away; she just stared.

Alex looked at the conflicting emotions crossing Maggie's face, and she realized what was going on with her. She texted Kara, and then she took Maggie in her arms. "Okay," she said, softly. "Kara's going to talk to the guys. We'll just celebrate here. We'll get pizza and beer, just the two of us."

Maggie nodded, as tears threatened. "Little D can come," she said, trying to keep her voice even. "We'll get some potstickers for her."

"Can she come join us for your surprise? She's hiding it for me."

Maggie nodded.

Alex smiled, and picked up her phone again. She waited until Kara texted in reply. "She says we should come whenever we're ready."

Kara enveloped Maggie in a full hug. "Happy birthday, Maggie," she said, over and over.

Maggie realized that she was happy she had come. Kara was part of her family now. Her real family. "So where's my surprise?" Maggie demanded, with a grin. She looked over Kara's shoulder, but there was nothing obvious in the apartment.

Kara smiled excitedly. She took Maggie's hand. "Follow me," she pulled her out of the apartment. When they got into the elevator, Maggie was confused when Kara pressed the button for the underground parking garage.

When the elevator came to a stop, Alex put her hand over Maggie's eyes. "I won't let you fall," Alex said gently, as she guided her out. After about two minutes, Alex removed her hand. "You can look."

Maggie opened her eyes, and couldn't believe what she saw in front of her. She had put her plans for a motorbike to the back of her mind when she decided that she would use her savings for her half of the deposit for the house that she and Alex were buying. But here, in front of her, wrapped in a huge, gaudy, neon-pink bow, was a brand-new Triumph Bonneville T-100. And she looked over at Kara, who was holding out a set of leather panniers. "The panniers are from me," Kara giggled, excitedly.

Maggie turned to look at Alex. She saw such love emanating from her eyes. "Alex, it's too much."

"Nothing is too much for you," Alex's voice shook. She was holding out the helmet she had bought for Maggie that first Christmas. Maggie didn't have time to wonder where that had appeared from. "Are you ready to take her for a spin?"

Kara held out another helmet, which she passed to a surprised-looking Alex. "Got this for you," Kara grinned. "I thought Maggie might like to take you out with her."

Maggie smiled. "You gonna ride bitch, Danvers?"

"Looks like it, Mags," Alex agreed.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"It's a lot to ask," Jo was speaking quietly to Alex at games night.

"Vaz will want to do it," Alex knew she was right. Jo was six weeks away from giving birth, and she needed a birthing partner. "Hey," she touched Jo's arm. "We're all happy to do it. I hope you know that. But you are so close to Vaz, it would be easier for you, you'd be most comfortable with her."

"But I don't want her to say yes because she feels she has to." For too long, Jo had been feeling guilty about her feelings for Susan Vasquez. She didn't want to admit it, but part of her was falling for her. And another, huge, part of her had become far too dependent on their friendship. She didn't know how she would have coped without Vaz on her side, and so often at her house, taking care of her and her son. She also knew that there was no way in hell she was ready for a relationship, even if Vaz was. And Vaz had never asked that of her.

"She won't," Alex said firmly. "Vaz is too straight for that, she'd tell you. Well," she grinned. "Not 'straight', exactly," she laughed. "I don't think Vaz has ever been straight. But she's honest. And she wants to help. Ask her."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Mom?" Alex was tentative when her mother picked up the phone. "We got it. We just signed. The house is ours!"

"Alex, that's wonderful. I am so happy for you, and for Maggie. I know you'll be very happy there."

"You'll have to come visit, once we're settled in," Alex said. "Mom, I've got to go, Maggie's calling me."

Maggie came up to Alex, and cocked her head to one side, in the way that Alex knew she would never get enough of. "So what was I calling you about, Danvers?" she teased.

Alex looked shamefaced. "You were calling me because you thought I didn't want to speak to my mom for any longer?"

Maggie grinned. "And I'm so smart, I did that without even opening my mouth."

Alex smiled. "I told you. I have a very smart girlfriend."

"So do I," Maggie took her in her arms. "Eight weeks, Alex. Eight weeks from now, we move in."

Alex kissed her softly.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie laughed at the look on Kara's face. "What? You thought we'd forget Earth Birthday?" she teased, as she pushed past Kara into her apartment.

Kara's face melted into a goofy smile. Game night had only been the night before, and she had assumed that Maggie and Alex would want to spend some time alone. But they were here, and by the smell of it, they had Chinese take-out and four flavors of ice cream. Alex held a stack of DVDs, and threw them onto the table, so that she could pull Kara into a tight hug. "Hey, it's okay," Alex whispered, when she felt Kara take a shuddering breath.

Kara stepped back, and swallowed. She gave a small smile. "You guys are amazing," she said.

Alex looked over and saw the blanket on the couch. This was a bad sign, Kara always wrapped herself in the blanket when she was feeling sad.

"Come and sit with me," Maggie called, as she settled herself on the couch. "Alex can serve us. She might not be able to cook, but she can put stuff on plates, right Danvers?"

Alex smiled her agreement. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Maggie pull Kara onto her lap, and hold her close. She loved how Maggie was so intuitive; she always knew how Kara was feeling. And Maggie didn't assume that Kara was as strong emotionally as Supergirl was physically. She knew how vulnerable Kara was, how much she needed all of them. Maggie grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the pair of them.

Alex could see that there wasn't any room for her on the couch, and she didn't mind one bit. Seeing her girlfriend holding her sister made her happier than she imagined possible. Theirs was a weird family, but it was solid.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it was clear from Vaz's conversation that Jo was going into labor a little ahead of schedule.

"Go," Alex mouthed to Vaz, whose panicked expression softened. She had promised Jo that she would be with her every step of the way, but this was six days earlier than they had all anticipated, and labor with first pregnancies was often late. "We can cope here."

"I'm on my way," Vaz looked around for her coat, smiling as Alex held it out to her. "I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Call me if you need me," Alex told her as she left, the phone still by her ear. "I can be right there."

Vaz waved her thanks. This was all new to her. At least Jo had made a plan; she was going to go to the hospital for the birth, but she had found herself scared when the contractions started. Fortunately, Stevie was at his grandparents' house for a few days, just to give Jo some time to herself, so she didn't have to worry about him.

Vaz felt in her pocket for the key that Jo had given her. She had never used it, and felt a little intrusive, but Jo had told her to let herself in. She found Jo, looking small and scared, sitting on the couch. She sat next to her and took her hand. "How're you doing?"

Jo nodded. "Okay," she said. "I'm okay."

"Contractions?"

"Every 50, 55 minutes. Something like that," Jo wasn't sure.

"Okay, honey. It's okay. We'll write it down. Every time. Then we can keep a close watch. What did the midwife say about when we go to the hospital?"

"When they're eight, ten minutes apart," Jo said.

"So that's good. So now we know. You want anything?"

"I'm real uncomfortable. I want to take a bath, but I didn't want to do that on my own in the house. I mean, I'm not expecting you to … you know, do anything. Or be there. I just feel safer now you are here."

"I'll run the tub," Vaz told her.

"Bubbles?" Jo pleaded.

"Of course," Vaz grinned.

Ten minutes later, Vaz helped Jo up the stairs to the en-suite bathroom off her bedroom, which held the big whirlpool bath. "Leave the door open a little, so's I can hear you, in case you need anything," Vaz requested. "I'll just sit in your chair and read a book until you need me," she said.

Jo let out a deep breath as she lowered herself into the water. She tried to relax. She knew she was in good hands with Vaz. She also knew that Alex could be there quickly if she were needed. And Vaz had called the hospital to warn them that she would be there soon.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie smiled. She hoped that Jo's new baby would bring her some solace. She looked up as Alex hung up the phone. "So?"

"She's doing okay," Alex told her. "Contractions are about 40 minutes apart. I offered to go, but Vaz is very calm, and she says Jo is coping okay. They'll leave in a couple of hours, is my guess."

Maggie looked at her watch. "I know you're gonna want to go to the hospital with them. I'll go with you. We can be company for each other in the waiting room."

Alex flashed her a smile. Maggie could read her so easily. Somehow, she had really taken Jo – and young Stevie – to her heart. They all had. And she was Vaz's boss – and friend. She wanted to be there for them. Alex's grin widened when she saw that Maggie was unbuttoning her shirt. She raised an eyebrow.

"Couple of hours, you say?" Maggie shrugged out of the shirt, and dropped it on the floor with a wide smile. In what seemed like a split second, her bra joined it. Maggie laughed at the expression on Alex's face. She knew that Alex could never resist her breasts. She kicked off her jeans, and stood in front of Alex, in just her Scooby Doo boxers, which always made Alex grin.

Alex sent Vaz a quick text. "Text me when the contractions are 25 minutes apart. We'll come over and drive you both to the hospital."

Maggie very gently took the phone from Alex's hand, and lay it on the coffee table.

"I need to keep that by me," Alex's breathing was becoming ragged.

"I know," Maggie said. And she did know. She knew how important it was to Alex to be there for her friends. "We'll start on the couch. And if we move, we'll take it with us. Okay?" she made short work of the buttons on Alex's shirt.

The pile of clothes on the floor grew, and Maggie shook out the soft fleece blanket and lay it over the couch. "What?" she challenged when she saw Alex stifle a laugh. "That's Italian leather."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Vaz held Jo's hand, ignoring the vise-like fingers around her own. She wiped her brow as she breathed through the contraction. "I'm scared, Vaz," Jo whispered when it finally subsided.

"I know, honey. You're doing real well. You want some ice water?"

Jo nodded, as a tear tracked down her cheek. She still couldn't believe this was happening. Not without Ashley. She didn't even know if she would be able to bear to look at her child. Ashley's child. She didn't know if she wanted the baby to look like Ashley, or if it would be an unbearable reminder.

"We'll be leaving for the hospital soon," Vaz was talking to her in gentle tones. "Hey," she smiled. "They'll have all the good drugs."

Jo tried to smile. Vaz was being so sweet. She had never known friendship like it. She just hated that she found her so damned attractive.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex cupped the back of Maggie's head, as Maggie's tongue and teeth toyed with her nipple, matching the rhythm of her thrusts. Maggie pushed her forcefully against the cold tile of the shower, hot water pouring over both of them. This had been a wonderful idea. She knew that it was distracting Alex from worrying about Jo, and it was sure as hell distracting her. The sound that Alex made when she climaxed, and the feel of her contracting crazily around her fingers was almost unbearable, and Maggie crested seconds after, blood roaring in her ears. They clung to each other. There had been too much sadness recently, too much death. Too much blood. They both needed this. They needed each other. Maggie had never allowed herself to be as vulnerable as she was with Alex, and she felt herself sob quietly when Alex's mouth fixed on her nipple and suckled gently. It was a soothing touch, not like some of the bruising, passionate moves of just a few minutes ago.

Alex pulled back, looked deep into Maggie's eyes, and kissed her with unbelievable tenderness. And Maggie just knew. Alex was the one for her. Nobody had ever made her feel like Alex did. And there was nothing she would not sacrifice for Alex. She was so deep into this that she knew she would not survive if it all stopped now.

A small sound from the shampoo shelf brought her back to reality. She reached up, and passed Alex's phone, in its waterproof case, to her. Alex's eyes widened. "27 minutes apart," read the text from Vaz.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie loved the way Alex took charge in the hospital, commandeering a wheelchair, demanding the presence of a doctor, even making sure that Jo was at the far end of the corridor from a laboring woman who just did not know how to shut up. There was something powerful and commanding about Alex that turned Maggie to mush. She knew it was crazy that she found Alex so arousing – especially considering the preceding hours. This was what Alex was like at the DEO. But here, Alex was not just a figure of authority, she was doing it all for love. She was like a mother hen, looking out for her brood. And Maggie got a glimpse of what she would be like as a mother.

Maggie had always been scared of having kids. She never thought she would be good enough; she imagined she would fuck up her child in the same way that her parents had fucked her up. Absently, she scratched at the scar on her shoulder, the one that her father had inflicted with his belt buckle. But with Alex at her side... Alex would be incredible. She would be fierce, and tender, and she would protect her child with everything that she had. And, with that huge brain, she would teach them so much. And they would laugh. They would laugh so much as a family. Not many people knew how hilarious Alex could be, but Maggie knew. Maggie knew everything about Alex. Alex kept nothing hidden from her.

Maggie's head swam. There was so much to process. She opened the door to the waiting room, relieved to see it empty, as she settled into a seat. Alex would be along soon, once Jo was situated. And Maggie knew that it was the least romantic of settings. She couldn't think of a worse way to do this. But she had to do it. She couldn't wait. She toyed with the ring on her necklace. She was going to do this. She looked up and smiled when Alex came through the door.

"She'll be fine," Alex couldn't quite decipher the look on Maggie's face.

Maggie stood, and pulled her into a deep kiss. And then she pulled away. She fiddled with her necklace, and then she was on one knee, and Alex knew what was happening. And her heart filled with joy.

"I was going to do this properly. I thought, in about six months, once we're settled in the house. Maybe a romantic restaurant. Or a sunset on the beach. Or skydiving. Something memorable. But I have to know. I have to know Alex." She held out her aunt's ring, the one that meant so much to her. "I don't think I can bear to live without you. And I need to know if you'll be my wife. Please marry me, Alex," Maggie didn't realize tears were streaming down her face. "Please. Please tell me you'll be my wife."

Maggie was only vaguely aware as Alex pulled her to her feet. Alex kissed her with all that she had. "Of course I'll marry you Maggie. You are my entire life. I would be … I am nothing without you. You're my soul," she kissed her again, and pulled Maggie to her, as Maggie dissolved into sobs. Maggie so rarely cried, Alex realized just how emotional this was for her.

A full three minutes later, Maggie pulled back, and wiped her eyes. She gave a rueful grin. "You're sure you want an emotional wreck as your wife?"

"Never been so sure of anything in my life," Alex told her. She held out her left hand, and Maggie realized she was still clutching the ring.

"You don't have to have this one," Maggie apologized. She knew it was not a very expensive ring, but it had meant so much to her aunt. "I can get you a better ring."

"Put it on me," Alex said, very softly, smiling as Maggie's hand shook as she pushed the ring on. "Maggie, that ring is priceless. I am so proud to wear it. I'll never take it off. Never."

Maggie smiled.

Alex looked at her, and quirked an eyebrow. "Skydiving? Really?" she couldn't keep the laugh from her voice.

Maggie shrugged. "It was just one idea," she protested.

"Dimples, you're scared of flying. There's no way you'd go skydiving."

"I'd do it for you," Maggie said softly. And Alex knew, deep within herself, that it was true.


	17. Chapter 17

**[Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, I so appreciate it.]**

"You're nearly there," Vaz reassured Jo, who was becoming distraught.

"I can't do this," Jo said weakly. "Vaz, it's, oh fuck," she grasped Vaz's arm with all her might. "This is..."

"Don't forget your breathing," the kindly midwife reminded her. "Quick pants, just like we practiced. There, that's better."

Vaz took a washcloth and wiped the sweat and tears from Jo's face. The physical pain would be over soon, but the emotional pain would not.

"Okay, sweetheart, a big push next time, and I think we'll see the head. Are you two ready?"

Vaz nodded. She was sitting on the bed behind Jo, supporting her body with her own, her legs either side of Jo. "Any minute now," she whispered to Jo, who was holding her hand like her life depended on it.

"I can't, Vaz," Jo whispered. "I can't do this any more."

"Yes you can, honey. And you are. You have been amazing. I don't know how anyone does this. But it's nearly over." She felt Jo's fingers tighten. "That's it, Jo. That's it. You're so close."

"And we have the head," the midwife smiled. "Everything looks perfect. Textbook. Okay, let's see if we can get the shoulders this time. Big push, sweetie. There, that's good. One more, and then I think … good girl. You're nearly there."

When the baby slid into the midwife's welcoming hands, Jo collapsed back into Vaz. This was awful. It was wonderful and awful, all at the same time. She was going to meet their child. Her's and Ashley's. "Is … is everything okay?" Vaz asked.

The midwife looked up with a smile, as she busied herself with the child, who gave a small wail. She looked into Jo's eyes, eyes that were full of fear and trepidation. "You have a beautiful, healthy daughter," she told her. Jo started to cry.

Vaz slid off the bed, never releasing her hold on Jo. She stood next to her, and stroked her brow soothingly.

"You ready to meet her?" the midwife asked.

"You get her. You pass her to me," Jo told Vaz.

Vaz knew what an important moment this was. Jo wanted her to be a real part of everything. She wanted her to participate in this child's life. Very tenderly, she took her from the midwife, and carried her toward Jo.

When she looked back on it, Vaz was surprised how unsurprised she was when Jo loosened her hospital gown to expose her torso, so that she could bring the baby to her breast. Jo was not embarrassed, and nor was she. And the sight of the tiny, dark-haired child latching on to Jo's beautiful, full breast was one that would remain imprinted in her mind forever. Jo was a natural. Sure, she had already done this once, but the connection between mother and child went beyond that. Vaz wiped away a tear from her own cheek.

"And that's the afterbirth," the midwife smiled. "You did great," she told Jo. "I'm just gonna give you a couple of minutes, and then I'll do a few more checks on you both. But it was textbook. And you don't even need any stitches."

Jo was staring at her baby, and she couldn't really focus on anything else. This tiny little scrap, who looked so much like Ashley, was all that mattered. She was perfect. Jo dropped a small kiss on her head. Jo had worried so much about whether she would be able to love this baby, who had come to her in such a bittersweet way. And now she looked at her, and felt her warm little body against her own, and she wondered why she had ever worried. But her heart broke for Ashley, who would never meet her own flesh and blood.

"Mary and Geoff," she remembered Ashley's parents, who were taking care of Stevie for a few days.

"I texted them," Vaz reminded her. "I'm sure they'll be here soon, if they're not already. Want me to go see?"

"In a minute," Jo said. "Stay with me. Just for a minute."

"Whatever you need," Vaz told her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Auntie Alex! Auntie Maggie! Grampa, Auntie Alex is the brave lady who saved me," Stevie was thrilled to see two of his favorite people when he and his grandparents entered the waiting room.

"Hey, sport," Alex lifted him high into the air. "Today's an exciting day, isn't it? I'm Alex Danvers," Alex settled the child on her hip, and held out a hand first to the grandfather and then the grandmother. "And this," she gestured to Maggie, "is my fiancée Maggie Sawyer."

Maggie grinned and held out her hand.

"Oh how wonderful," the grandmother said. "We're Mary and Geoff Greyson." They were both younger than Alex had expected, probably not even sixty. "Is there any news?"

"It's all going well," Alex reassured them. "I expect we'll hear soon," she settled on the chair with Stevie in her lap. "So you, young man," she addressed the child, "are about to become a big brother."

Stevie grinned. "Grampa took me fishing. And Grandma showed me how to change the oil in her station wagon."

Mary grinned. "We don't believe in gender stereotyping," she laughed. "And Geoff is a terrible mechanic."

Geoff smiled his agreement. These were such lovely people, Maggie thought, and she remembered that they had lived through the worst tragedy imaginable, the loss of their beloved only daughter.

Mary turned to Maggie. "So you two are getting married. How long have you been engaged? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind at all," Maggie's face was full of joy. She looked up at the clock. "And we've been engaged for … just over 37 minutes," she laughed at the look on Mary's face.

"Champagne!" Mary declared. "Geoff, go find a liquor store. This is a day of celebration."

Geoff had just returned to the waiting room with three bottles of expensive champagne, when Vaz walked in, looking a little stunned.

Mary and Geoff knew Vaz from her frequent visits to the house, and they both smiled warmly at her.

"Little girl," Vaz said. "Six pounds, nine ounces. She's beautiful. They're both doing really well."

Mary drew Vaz into a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered, over and over. "Thank you."

Stevie's eyes widened. "So I'm a big brother?"

Vaz took him from Alex's lap, and held him tight. "You're a big brother. And your little sister is a very lucky girl. Mommy is asking for you, she wants to see you."

"Can I see the baby?" Stevie wanted to know.

"Of course you can," Vaz told him. She turned to Mary and Geoff. "You want to take him in to her? She wants to see you too."

Mary shook her head. "You take Stevie in first. You should have a little time as a family first. We'll come along in about ten minutes."

Vaz nodded, and lowered Stevie to the floor, and held out her hand to him. "You ready, little man?"

Stevie nodded.

As Vaz walked back to the labor ward, she pondered the meaning of Mary's words. Were they a family? They weren't, she had to admit to herself, sadly. Not in any real meaning of the word. They spent a lot of time together, but the real family was Jo, Ashley, Stevie and the baby. And that family had been ruptured forever. But Vaz realized that her life was starting to focus on these people, and she knew she was making herself vulnerable. But she couldn't stop herself. Jo needed her – probably more now than ever – and she would rather risk getting hurt than let Jo down in her time of need. She took a deep breath, as she pressed the buzzer to be admitted to the ward.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"It's a nice name," Maggie snuggled in to Alex on the couch, and reached for another slice of pizza. She hadn't been able to face the idea of cooking once they made it back from the hospital. "Emma Ashley Greyson. It's a good name."

Alex nodded, running her hand through Maggie's hair. Maggie's hair was so soft, she could never stop touching it. She looked at the ring on her finger, and she smiled. She looked over at the pizza box, and reached for her phone. "Hi," she said, when the phone was answered. "This is Alex Danvers. We placed an order … yes, that's right. No, there's nothing wrong with it. I'm going to need three more of those. Yes, same address and card. That's great. Thanks. See you soon."

Maggie looked up at her bemused. "Danvers?"

Alex was already dialing again. "Kara? You busy? We're fine, we're both great. But if you have time, we'd love to see you. My place. As soon as you can."

A minute later, there was a telltale whoosh, and the curtains flapped. Alex untangled herself from Maggie on the couch, and pulled her sister into her arms, hugging her fiercely.

"Alex? Are you sure you're okay?" Kara asked. She could feel Alex shaking a little.

Alex pulled back. She pushed a strand of blonde hair behind Kara's ear. "I'm great," she said. "We have news."

"Jo had her baby!" Kara guessed, with an excited squeal.

"She did," Alex agreed. "So we went to the hospital. And, when we were in the waiting room, something else happened," she held out her hand.

Kara's screech filled the room. She seized Alex again, and swung her around, lifting her off the floor. She then did the same to Maggie, who batted helplessly against Kara's strong arms.

Kara set her down apologetically. "Sorry, Maggie."

"Don't be sorry, Little Danvers," Maggie said affectionately. "I'm just relieved you are happy about it."

"It's the best news ever. Can I be bridesmaid?"

"We haven't even thought about the ceremony, Kara," Alex told her. "We might just go to the judge's office."

"Alex!" Kara protested.

"You can be bridesmaid, Little D," Maggie interrupted, ignoring Alex's glare. "However we do this, you can be our bridesmaid. Right Danvers?"

Alex smiled. "Right, Dimples."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"What in the hell is Red Kryptonite?" Maggie demanded. She was meeting Alex in the underground parking lot at the DEO. Her voice was sharp, but it was only because she was worried about Alex. Alex was clearly very shaken. She had just returned from visiting Kara in her apartment, to try and talk through her recent strange behavior.

"It's altered her personality," Alex tried to hold it together. "That … ASSHOLE Max Lord developed it. He said he wanted to lure Non, and then kill him. But he even fucked that up. And now Kara … she's the victim, Maggie. She may be stuck like this. She tried to kill Cat Grant, Mags. She worships that woman. Kara told me," she took a deep breath, "she told me that I didn't want her to come out as Supergirl because I didn't want her to outshine me. She told me she's not my sister, Mags. She says I'm just … living through her. She says that without her I wouldn't have a life."

"She doesn't mean it, babe," Maggie tried not to show her anger at Kara. "She doesn't believe that. I know that. For a fact. Kara adores you Alex. You are everything to her. Everything."

"I'm not sure that has ever been true. It certainly isn't right now," Alex felt overwhelmed. "Look, I've gotta go. Lord is working on an antidote. We have to get it to her. If she's going to have any chance of being Kara again."

"You'll do it, Danvers," Maggie knew that if anyone could save Kara, it would be Alex. "Just …," she hated to put pressure on Alex when she was also so stressed, "just be careful. Please. Try to be safe."

"I swear Maggie," Alex kissed her, and strode toward the elevator.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie tried to push her way through the crowds, but it was bedlam. All she knew was that Kara was out there, and there was a concerted effort to contain her. And she knew that Alex would be leading that effort.

She kept showing her badge, and pushing through. Eventually, Maggie reached the front of the crowd, and her blood ran cold. She watched Alex approach Kara – though this was not Kara, not in any way that she knew Kara – with the antidote gun, but Kara knocked it roughly from her hands. Alex cried out in pain, trying to reach for the weapon, but her arm hung strangely. And she cried out when she saw Kara's eyes turn to lasers. She couldn't believe that Kara could kill her own sister. She ran forward, but relief surged through her when J'onn morphed into his real persona, and attacked Kara. They both flew upwards, and Maggie ran to Alex's side.

"It's only a broken arm," Alex bit out. "I'm okay."

"C'mon, we've gotta get you some medical attention," Maggie tried to persuade her, but she was unsurprised when Alex refused to move. There was no way Alex would leave the scene until she knew that Kara was safe. And J'onn would do his very best to save her, she knew that. But his responsibility to the citizens of National City would have to come first, and if Kara remained a killing machine, he would be left with no choice.

Alex reached again for the weapon, but Maggie got there first. "Show me what to do, Danvers," Maggie said firmly.

Alex knew that Maggie was right. She also knew that Maggie was an excellent shot. Most importantly, Maggie loved Kara almost as much as Alex did. So she gave her quick instructions, swallowing down bile from the pain in her arm, which was increasing as her adrenaline waned. "But I'm staying," Alex told her.

"I know, babe," Maggie agreed.

It seemed forever before J'onn dragged Kara within range, but then the few seconds it took for Maggie to aim and fire seemed to last for ever. But soon Kara was captured and strapped into a DEO van. "I'm going with her," Alex would brook no disagreement.

"Your arm," a medic said, weakly, when she gave him a glare.

"They can fix that later," Alex's eyes were on her sister.

"I'll stay with her," Maggie promised. "She'll see a doctor. Just as soon as Kara is squared away."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You didn't kill anyone. I swear," Maggie gently wiped the tears from Kara's face.

"Alex?" Kara tried to sit up, but Maggie pressed her down gently.

"She'll be right here," Maggie promised her. "She's okay."

"Did I … her arm?" Kara's breathing became panicked.

"Bones heal," Alex said, entering the room, her arm plastered and in a sling. She kissed Kara tenderly on the forehead. "This one will too."

Kara started to weep in earnest. "I didn't mean it. Every bad thought I have ever had came to the surface. I didn't mean what I said."

"Kara, it wasn't your fault. I love you. I will always love you. And we both know, there's some truth to what you said. But we'll work on that, right Mags?"

Maggie continued to stroke Kara's arm.

"But I could have ..."

"But you didn't," Maggie interrupted, moving her hand into Kara's, and squeezing reassuringly.

"How can you forgive me? For what I did to your fiancée?"

"We love you, Kara. That wasn't you. Hey, Supergirl," Maggie smiled at her. "We can fix this. All of it. It's going to be okay."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I can stay if you need me to," Vaz said to Jo, as she hugged her goodbye. The baby – Emma Ashley – was now three days old, and they had been discharged from the hospital.

"We'll be okay," Jo said, though the thought of being left on her own with two children was terrifying. But this wasn't fair to Vaz. When she had had Stevie, Ashley had been by her side. For three weeks after the birth, Ashley had been right there, holding her, holding the baby, holding it all together for all of them. Stevie was an easy baby, and he loved both of his mothers, right from the very beginning, but they had still been exhausted, more tired than either of them had ever anticipated. And now, now she had to do it all again, this time without Ashley, and with a four-year-old. She wanted nothing more than to ask Vaz to stay with them, but Vaz had her own life. She had to try and pull it together.

"You know where I am. Any time of the day or night. I mean it," Vaz said to her.

Jo nodded. "You've been incredible."

Vaz opened the door to her own apartment, and was overcome with emotion. She slid down the wall, and rested her head in her hands, giving way to the relief of tears.

She had hated leaving Jo and the children. She wanted, desperately, to stay with them. To support Jo. To take care of Stevie. To help with Emma. But she didn't want to overstep. They were not her family. However much she wanted them to be – and she had admitted that to herself. She had known for months that she was in love with Jo. And she could live with that. She knew that Jo was in a terrifyingly vulnerable position, and she would never do anything to jeopardize their friendship. And if she could only ever be friends with her, that would be okay. Jo might not ever be ready to open up herself again to a relationship. But she needed help. And Vaz wanted to be there, she wanted to watch Stevie with his new sister. She even wanted to watch any jealous reactions that were bound to surface. But, most of all, she wanted to just be with them. She pulled out her phone and wrote a quick text. "I'll collect Stevie at 8.10am for Pre-K. No arguments. Let me know if I can bring anything."

Jo felt the phone vibrate, and pulled it out. She knew she should protest. It was her job to take care of her toddler. But she was so tired, and she hadn't even had the sleepless night she knew was coming. "You are wonderful," she texted back. The relief she felt was almost overwhelming.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Take all the time you need," Alex told Vaz, with sincerity. She was more than happy for Vaz to work reduced hours for a while, she knew that Jo needed support. And Vaz had been an exemplary employee, and she deserved some slack.

"Thanks boss," Vaz was relieved. "I just want to help her with Stevie. I'll take the files home, I can work on them when I've given Stevie his bath."

"No," Alex was firm. "You're a great worker, Vaz. You deserve some leeway. I just feel bad about Thursday." Alex had had to insist that Vaz worked the full day on Thursday, as they needed her expertise for a major systems upgrade, something Vaz completely understood. The security of the nation was at stake.

"Geoff said he would come over and take care of things on Thursday," Vaz said, with relief.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

By Friday morning, Jo was ready to tear her hair out. Emma was a beautiful child, but she needed feeding every two hours, regardless of the time, so Jo never got more than an hour's sleep at a time. And Stevie, wonderful, energetic Stevie, he needed her attention too. He seemed to feel Ashley's absence more, probably because of all the upheaval, and he needed more cuddles and reassurance from Jo. But when he had crawled into her bed the previous night, she had just wanted to cry.

Vaz took one look at Jo's face when she went to collect Stevie for Pre-K on Friday morning, and her heart broke. She could tell that she was shattered, physically and emotionally, and was running on empty.

After dropping Stevie off, Vaz made a phone call to Alex. She went home, packed a bag, and returned to Jo's door.

Jo had clearly been crying, and was still in her nightgown, a squalling Emma in her arms.

"I want to stay," Vaz said, lifting her bag to show Jo. "I don't want to overstep, and I know I can never replace Ashley. In any way. And I don't want to. But you need help. So I want to stay, just for a few weeks. Just until you get things into a rhythm. But only if you want me to."

Jo's eyes filled with tears anew. She nodded. "I want you to stay with us. It's awful," she admitted, though she felt like a failure. "It's so awful. I can't do it. I love her so much, but she won't sleep. And she won't even take a bottle. My boobs are so sore. I don't even have the energy to get dressed."

Vaz stepped over the threshold. "I've got her," she said quietly. "When did she last eat?"

"About an hour ago," Jo sounded so defeated.

"So that's good. She's not hungry. Everything else, I can do for her. You go, take a long bath. Then you can feed her, and then have a nap. Alex has given me today and all of next week as vacation. We have ten days to get ourselves organized. And after that, Emma Ashley Greyson, you will have learned to take a bottle. With your mommy's milk in it, so you can't complain. So's I can help with the night feeds. There," she rubbed her hand up and down the child's back. "See, it's not so bad, is it. Okay, mommy," she pushed Jo gently toward the stairs. "Emma and I have things to do. We don't want to see you until the next feed."

As Jo lay in the bath, her emotions overwhelmed her, and the tears flowed freely. She looked down, disconsolately, at her cracked nipples, and destroyed body. God, even if she ever wanted to get another girlfriend, nobody would want her like this. But she just wanted to sleep. She wanted to sleep for ever.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I'm okay," Alex said crossly, as Maggie helped her on with her coat. Her arm was hurting like hell, and it really was almost impossible to get it on without Maggie's help, but she hated feeling dependent.

"Okay, Danvers," Maggie said mildly, as she guided the sleeve over Alex's cast. She had found it was best just to agree with what Alex said, while going ahead and helping her anyway. It seemed to work, and Alex felt more in control. Maggie knew that Alex was a difficult patient, but this snarkiness could be trying.

Alex hated herself for snapping at Maggie. But they were on their way to visit Kara, and she had to get all her aggressions out before seeing her sister. Kara was still so vulnerable, and she seemed so timid right now. Alex hated that the Red Kryptonite had been so hard on all of them, and Kara's eyes always bored into Alex's cast whenever they got there, and then her face dropped, telling Alex all she needed to know about how long she would have to wait for the bones to knit.

"I'm being an asshole, aren't I?" Alex tried not to wince as she got into the car. She hated that Maggie had to drive her everywhere too.

Maggie grinned, leant over, and kissed Alex very tenderly. "Little bit," she held out her thumb and forefinger to indicate a tiny amount.

"Do you still love me?" Alex was relieved at Maggie's teasing tone.

"Little bit," Maggie laughed as she started the car.

"I deserved that," Alex agreed with a smile. "You still want to marry me?"

"Little bit," Maggie was grinning widely now.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara hugged Maggie fiercely. She pulled back and eyed Alex's arm, and a small smile crossed her features. She pulled Alex into a much more careful hug.

"Does that smile mean it's getting better?" Alex wanted to know.

"It's looking better," Kara admitted. She hated what she had done to Alex.

"We need you to come to the mall with us," Maggie decided that a change of subject was in order. "Well, I need you to. We have to get so much stuff for the new house, and you know how Alex hates shopping."

"That's not true," Alex protested. "I love bookshops. And hardware stores."

Maggie lifted one perfect eyebrow, and Alex grinned ruefully. "Okay, okay. I just find it hard to care about which rug to get."

"Which is why we need your sister," Maggie told her. "I'm gonna do you a deal. We're going to find you a bookshop with a coffee bar, and we'll leave you in there while Kara and I work on all the domestic stuff. And then I'll buy you both lunch. But it means you can't complain if you don't like which plates we choose, okay?"

Alex nodded. "I don't want anything too girly," she was sounding grumpy again.

Maggie stared at her. She gestured to her own outfit of jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket. "And is there anything about me that suggests that I do?"

Alex held up a hand in surrender.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

For three fruitless days, Vaz failed to get baby Emma to take a bottle. But, on the fourth day, she had a breakthrough, and the child opened her lips and took the rubber nipple. "Hey, sweet baby," Vaz told her, relief flooding through her body. She had prayed that the cries of the baby had not woken Jo, who was trying to catch a couple of hours' sleep while Stevie was at Pre-K. She grinned as Emma started to suckle with real enthusiasm. "See, that's not so bad, is it? This is great, baby. I know, I know. You prefer to get it right from Mommy. I can see that. But it's the same milk, and this way, I get to spend some more time with you. And I'm real pleased about that. Because I think we're going to be good friends. Okay, baby, take a breath," she pulled the nipple out, so the baby could take a pause. She waited a few seconds, and pushed it back in again. "There, that's great. This is good news, Emma. It means that Mommy can maybe get some more sleep. You should know, in many ways, you are the luckiest baby. Your Mommy is the sweetest person in the world, and you are so lucky to have her. But she's so sad that you'll never meet your other mom. She's shown me pictures, and you look just like her. Mommy has told me how wonderful she was, and I know she'll be so sad that she can't be here for you. But she's watching you, from heaven, and I just know how proud she is. Because you're pretty amazing. Yes," she smiled as the bottle emptied.

Vaz raised Emma to her shoulder, and rubbed her back. "C'mon, little one, I just know there's a real big burp in there. There," she grinned. "That's it. And now maybe you can get some sleep too," she loved it as she felt the child burrow in to her. "You are just so snuggly. I just want to hold you for ever," she shifted the baby, and watched as her eyes started to close. "But I know I have to put you into your crib, so's you fall asleep there. Your Mommy told me that that's the best. So, little girl," she stood and walked toward the spare crib that Jo kept downstairs in the study, "down you go. I know," she saw Emma's eyes open, "you want to be held. But I'll stay with you," she rubbed her belly gently. "I'll be here while you fall asleep. See, you're almost out."

A few minutes later, Vaz crept out of the study, and was startled to see Jo standing by the door, a soft look on her face.

"You're so good with her," Jo said.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I was. But then I heard her. You got her to take a bottle?"

"First time," Vaz sounded proud.

Jo looked relieved. She still wanted to feed the baby herself, but the pump was so much less painful with her cracked nipples that it would be great to alternate from time to time, and give her skin a chance to recover. And she could sleep for a few hours at a time, which was an unimaginable luxury.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"So?" Alex was surprised to see Kara and Maggie walk in to the bookshop, empty-handed.

"It's all being delivered," Maggie kissed her softly. "Next week. When we move in."

Alex looked relieved. She had feared that Maggie had decided her presence was required after all.

"I'm buying lunch then," Alex insisted. "Kara, you choose." Kara's face lit up.

Kara speared another potato from Alex's plate. "What? I need calories."

Alex smiled. She rested a hand on Kara's arm. "No complaints," she said. "You've been amazing today. Thank you."

"I was talking to Miss Grant," Kara told her. "And she told me to take Wednesday off, so's I can help you with the move."

"Miss Grant gave you time off?" Maggie was astonished. From what she had heard, Cat Grant was a total ball-buster.

"She's been really sweet," Kara said. "To me and to Supergirl. Since …," her face colored.

Alex squeezed her hand. "Do you think she might know you are Supergirl?"

Kara shrugged. "It's hard to tell. But if she does, we won't need to worry. She's one of the most principled people I know."

Alex nodded.

Kara's face brightened. "She wants me to try some reporting. She's sending me out on Monday. She wants me to interview Lena Luthor!"

"That's fantastic, Kara," Maggie told her. "You'll be a wonderful reporter."

"I have a lot to learn," Kara admitted.

"And you have Cat Grant on your side. You're going to be great," Alex kissed her on the cheek. She took a deep breath. "I need to thank both of you for everything you did today. And," she smiled widely. "I was able to call in at the jeweler's without you seeing me." She looked into Maggie's eyes. "Mags, you gave me this beautiful ring, that I know means the world to you. And I was trying to find the perfect ring for you. And I looked everywhere, but couldn't find something that spoke to me. And then I realized that this is it. This ring. It's perfect. So I got the jeweler to make a replica. So we've got matching rings," she pulled a small, velvet box out of her pocket, and opened the lid. She pushed the box toward Maggie.

Maggie reached out and cupped her cheek. She kissed her deeply. "Put it on me," she knew her voice shook, but she didn't care.

Alex slid it onto Maggie's finger. She then laid her hand out next to Maggie's, and smiled at the matching rings. "Perfect," she said softly.


	18. Chapter 18

"Fuck," Alex's reaction was succinct.

Maggie looked up from the newspaper. Alex was scrolling frantically through her phone. "Babe?"

"Mom. Kara told her we were getting married."

"Shit, we should have done that," Maggie was mortified. They all knew that the relationship with Eliza could be difficult, but neither of them had chosen to deliberately exclude her. It just hadn't come up. There had been too much going on.

Alex looked glum. "I kept meaning to. But I couldn't face it. The fuss she would make."

"But she's not homophobic?" Maggie was concerned. She had seen no sign of it, but some people kept it hidden – or were happy when it was happening to somebody else.

Alex shook her head. "Not in the least. That's one thing she got right. But it's worse than that, Mags," she held out her phone. "She's offering to host the wedding. In Midvale." She thrust the phone into Maggie's hand.

Maggie read the full email. "She's trying to be nice," she said, gently. She knew she had to handle Alex gently now. She loved Alex with all her heart, but it was exhausting when she blew up. It only happened very rarely, and only when it was about someone, or something, that Alex cared deeply about. Maggie knew how much Alex cared about her, and this wedding affected her just as much as Alex.

Alex looked up, and blinked away a tear.

Maggie was instantly at her side. "Hey. Danvers. It's okay. It's our wedding. We can do it any way we want. Do you want to have it at Midvale?"

Alex shook her head. "It's kind of her to offer. And I appreciate it. But Midvale … we've had too many problems there. And … Dad. It just makes me sad. Or antsy. Not relaxed. I'm not making sense, am I? It just doesn't feel like home. Here. With you. That feels like home. Our house. Our dog. Our city. Our lives."

Maggie nodded. She got it. She really did. This was the first time she had really understood the concept of coming 'home'. "Then we tell her that. We can be nice. Hey, I have an idea. Tell your Mom that I'm organizing the wedding. As a surprise for you. Tell her I have my heart set on it. And we'll invite her to come stay for a few days soon. We promised we would. I'll get her to help me with some of it, so she feels like she's part of it. And because it's a surprise for you, you don't have to be involved at all."

"You'd do that for me?"

"In a heartbeat, Danvers. Though I have no clue what surprise wedding you're going to have. You're going to have to give me an idea. Big? Small? Skydiver's wedding?"

Alex laughed. "You're not letting the skydiving theme go, are you?"

Maggie grinned. She loved it when Alex laughed. Alex had not laughed enough recently. "I don't like to waste a great idea," Maggie teased.

"Small," Alex said firmly. "Really small. Truly. A big wedding … I've never liked any big wedding I have been to. Too impersonal And we don't need some fancy schmancy party to show how much we love each other. And I don't want lots of people we don't really know. Just our really good friends."

"Gotcha," Maggie said. She rubbed her hand up and down Alex's arm reassuringly. "It's going to be okay."

"I don't want you to think I don't want to marry you," Alex's mind was whirring. "I mean … of course I want to marry you. But … no Dad. And your parents … Honestly, all I really need is for you to be there."

"And Kara as bridesmaid," Maggie reminded her teasingly.

Alex grinned. "And Kara as bridesmaid. I'd like J'onn there too. And Winn. And Vaz and Jo. I'd say James too, but he's touring Europe with Lucy. And we're going to do this soon, right? I don't care how we do it. I just want to be your wife as soon as possible," Alex kissed Maggie. "Really soon."

"That doesn't give me much time to organize the aeronautical display," Maggie teased again. And then it hit her. She had the perfect place. "Stay there," she ordered Alex. "I'm gonna make a phone call, so I'm going upstairs and you're not allowed to sneak up and listen. Okay?"

Alex nodded. She could tell that Maggie was plotting. She had that delicious Machiavellian look to her, her eyes twinkling with mischief. God, she was so hot. Alex nodded. She swallowed. Her mouth was dry.

Alex was in the yard with Gertie when Maggie came back downstairs. Maggie stood by the back door and just looked at her. Alex was caressing Gertie's floppy, silky ears. "Your mom's plotting," Alex told the dog. "She's got some crazy idea. It'll be wonderful, whatever it is. Your mom is special. And," Alex smiled when the dog leaned into the touch, "I'll let you into a secret. Your mom is super-hot too. Just in case you were in any doubt."

"Why would anyone doubt my hotness, Danvers?" Maggie's voice made Alex jump. "I mean, I would say it's the one thing we have always agreed on. I am a major catch," Maggie was laughing now.

Alex threw Gertie's ball and turned to Maggie. "Yeah," she said softly. "You really are. I'm not going to fight you on that one."

"How about wrestling instead?" Maggie teased. "I had it in mind that some hand-to-hand might be a nice way to spend the afternoon," she pointed and laughed when Gertie found herself a spot in the sunlight and flopped down, chewing contentedly on her ball. "She'll be asleep in a few minutes," Maggie faked a yawn. "Maybe we should go to bed too?"

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex wondered if she would ever regain the power of speech. Weakly, she guided Maggie up the bed and wrapped her in her arms. "Amazing," she finally managed. "You. Amazing."

"Yeah?" Maggie panted. She snuggled closer into Alex. This was becoming deliciously familiar. She had never been a snuggler before. Some of her girlfriends had been great; sweet, kind, funny, sexy. But she had never wanted to stay with them afterwards. She always had an excuse, always wanted to get out of the door. But now … now that was the best part. Well, almost the best. Nothing could eclipse the sheer ecstasy of orgasming in Alex's hold, or feeling and hearing Alex climax against her, but this part? This had been a revelation. Being held, in a post-coital haze, and then waking up hours later, still entwined, was something rare and beautiful. Like Alex – rare and beautiful.

"You're crying," Alex wiped away a tear.

"Nah. Am not," Maggie buried her face in Alex's soft front.

"Okay, Dimples. You're not crying. Your face just leaked for a moment."

"Exactly," Maggie's voice was muffled. "Just a face leak."

"That's the story we'll run with then," Alex stroked her cheek.

"I forgot to say," Maggie's words were slurring. "The 23rd. You can do the 23rd, right?"

"Do what on the 23rd?" Alex asked.

"Marry me," Maggie was drifting off.

"That's less than three weeks away."

"Jus' time to organize a tiny, tiny wedding," Maggie turned and was instantly asleep.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"She was amazing, Alex," Kara could not stop talking about her interview with Lena Luthor. "I mean … she was great. To start with. And then she started in on the anti-alien stuff, and I just … I wanted to throw her into the sun. So I went back to the office, and I was just inspired. I wrote the article in an hour. And then Miss Grant … Miss Grant was not happy."

Alex had already heard all of this, but she nodded happily, pretending to be interested.

"I know. I told you all this. Miss Grant made me re-write it. Impartiality, journalistic integrity, all that."

Alex smiled encouragingly. "It was a great article, Kar," she said.

"But that's just it. I just went to see her. Miss Luthor. Though she said I had to call her Lena," Kara said, and Alex thought she detected a slight blush. "And she was so nice. I admitted all my reservations, and she said I had a good point. And before I knew what I was doing, I told her that there are so many good aliens, who are just trying to live their lives. And she told me it had made her think. She wants to see me again. To talk about it."

Alex nodded. "Be careful, Kara," she knew how trusting and open Kara could be.

"I didn't tell her about me," Kara promised. "You told me not to."

"If you decide you want to tell her, will you talk to me first? Promise?" Alex insisted. She wanted to check out this Lena Luthor. She knew it wasn't fair to make assumptions based solely on who her family was, but still, it would be madness not to do the research she could.

"I promise," Kara agreed.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Hey, baby boy, it's okay," Vaz tried not to get anxious. She had just been called to pick Stevie up from Pre-K, as he was running a fever and felt sick.

"Want Mommy," Stevie buried his face into Vaz's front. She could feel the fever heating his skin. She didn't know what to do, she knew that kids got sick really fast. They also got better really fast, Jo had told her, but this part wasn't fun.

"I know, sport. And she's on her way home. She just had to take Emma to Grandma and Grampa's house. But she'll be back really soon. So why don't we get you in your pajamas after you've had some Calpol, and we can have a little cuddle."

Stevie nodded miserably. He was usually such a cheerful child that Vaz hated seeing him like this.

When Jo let herself into the house 40 minutes later, she ran upstairs and found Vaz sitting on Stevie's bed, holding the crying child close to her front. An ominous-looking basin sat on the nightstand. "I know, little man," Vaz whispered to him. "Oh, okay," she saw the signs and grabbed for the basin just in time. "There. That's okay. It's okay, Stevie. I think that might be you done now, huh? What do you think? Oh, not yet, Okay. That's okay. You don't have to worry. I got you. I got you."

She looked up to see Jo coming into the room, and relief flooded through her. "I called the doctor. She said it's okay, just to give him water and keep him warm."

"You're doing all the right things," Jo put a comforting hand on her arm. "You're doing great. Hey, baby," she took the child gently from Vaz, smiling when he wrapped his little arms around her. "It's okay, Stevie. You're okay."

Stevie sniffled, and grabbed a handful of her shirt.

"You've been feeling lousy, huh?" Jo rubbed her hand down his back. His pajamas were clean, which surprised her until she saw the sweaty ones on the floor. Vaz has obviously just changed him.

Stevie nodded. "I got sick, Mommy. Lots of times. Auntie Vaz took care of me," his eyes were starting to shut.

"Auntie Vaz is really kind, isn't she?" Jo whispered.

"I love Auntie Vaz," Stevie murmured, as he drifted off to sleep.

Vaz took the basin into the bathroom and rinsed it. She came back with the thermometer, which she put in his ear. "101.2," she told Jo. "It was 101.5 last time."

"So he's getting better," Jo rocked him gently. She saw Vaz's face and smiled reassuringly. "You were great. You did everything right. It's scary. First time it happened," her breathing hitched at the memory, "Ash and I panicked. Took him to the emergency room. They were so kind, but you could tell that some of the nurses wanted to laugh at us. By that evening, Stevie was begging us for pizza."

"You gave him pizza?" Vaz was astonished.

"We gave him oatmeal," Jo laughed at the memory. And then she smiled to herself. It was good to remember Ashley in this way and, for the first time, it didn't hurt as sharply as it usually did. It was a good memory. Ashley had been a wonderful mother – so protective. She watched as Vaz touched Stevie's socked foot. She was protective too. And she had handled it, and Stevie was getting better.

"Emma okay?" Vaz was talking, and Jo hadn't realized.

"She's great. They're bringing her back tomorrow. Mary wanted to take her to the village fair tomorrow. I know, I know, she won't remember any of it. But Mary and Geoff will. And they need some joy in their lives."

"They're wonderful," Vaz said, watching as Jo lay Stevie down in his bed, and pulled the covers up.

"They are," Jo said. "They truly are. I had a long talk with Mary. And I want to talk to you. Really talk to you."

"Can we talk here?" Vaz looked over anxiously at the boy. She hated the idea that he might wake up and feel sick, and have nobody to take care of him.

"Of course we can," she nodded to the cushion covered seat that served double-duty as Stevie's toy box. She took Vaz by the hand and led her to the seat. She kept her voice low, not wanting to wake the sick child.

"Vaz," she kept hold of her hand. "You have been … incredible. I mean it. Totally incredible. Without you, I don't know what would have happened. I do know, for sure, that I would not be coping. And even, sometimes, happy. Stevie and Emma, they're wonderful. And innocent. And they don't deserve to live a life in the shadow of their dead mother." Jo took a deep breath.

"Mary talked to me. She said that Ashley had loved me, and Stevie, she loved our family more than anything in this world. And Mary is a very observant woman. She can see how much you have become part of this family. And I'm not ready. God knows, I'm not ready. And I can't even begin to imagine when I will be. But I do know now that one day I will. Six months ago I couldn't believe that I ever would be. But … having you here. The kids, they love you so much. And Vaz," Jo looked up to see Vaz's eyes swimming in tears. "I love you too. And I know it's not fair to ask this of you. But I know your lease is coming up for renewal. Would you, maybe, consider staying here with us? Nothing would change. Not to start with. Probably not for a really long time. But … one day, I think … maybe … you and me. Mary says you're the best thing that has happened to me since Ashley. And she said that Ashley would kick my ass if I let you go," she stifled a small laugh.

Vaz was stunned. She hadn't asked for this. She knew she had been in love with Jo for months – probably since the second time they had met. But her priority was to support her. To make her life easier. To help take care of those two amazing kids of hers. She looked over at Stevie, and was relieved to see his face relaxed in sleep. But she never wanted to put pressure on Jo. She was happy just to be in the same room with her. And if this was all Jo could ever give her, then she would take it. Just having Jo and Stevie and Emma in her life made her happy. But now, now Jo was offering a glimpse of unimaginable happiness. It was all vague, Vaz knew that Jo wouldn't know when her heart would unclench enough to let Vaz in completely. But know she knew that Jo wanted that, and that was more than she had ever imagined possible.

Jo squeezed her fingers, and Vaz looked up. The emotion in Jo's face was so clear. Vaz nodded.

"We can try this?" Jo asked, her voice shaking.

"We can do whatever you want," Vaz told her. "At whatever speed you want. Nothing has to change. Not for a really long time. Not ever, if you don't want it to. Just being here, with you and the kids. That's more than I ever expected. For me, it's enough right now. And if things change, it has to come from you."

Jo nodded. She wiped away a tear. "I'll probably take a few steps backward, from time to time. I'm going to try really hard not to let fear get in the way. This will work, Vaz. If you have the time and the patience."

"I have all the time in the world," Vaz said softly.

"Can I kiss you?" Jo asked.

Vaz nodded her agreement. When Jo's lips met hers, Vaz's heart exploded with joy. The kiss was chaste, and soft, and tender. It was perfect.


	19. Chapter 19

Eliza Danvers took a deep breath as she reached for the door handle of Maggie and Alex's spare room. She had been staying with them for two days, and this morning was the day of the wedding.

Eliza knew that her treatment of Alex had often been unkind, but Alex and her soon-to-be-wife were trying hard to welcome her back into the fold, and she knew she had to tread carefully. She had to make sure she didn't criticize anything about Alex's life – especially when it pertained to Kara – and, from the number of times she had had to stop herself, it was becoming painfully clear to her just how awful she had been. But she was trying now, and Alex seemed to appreciate it.

It helped that Maggie was so wonderful. Eliza rejoiced that, at last, Alex had found somebody who loved her completely, and who suited her so perfectly. She wished that Alex had been able to feel that at all times, but since Jeremiah's death, she knew it had not been so. But now Alex had Maggie, she still had Kara, and she was finding a great group of friends, too. Alex was settled in National City, and she and Maggie were clearly so happy in their new house.

This morning, Eliza and Maggie were going to the mystery wedding location, where they would check that everything was in place, and meet with the minister who would conduct the service. Maggie's wedding outfit was at Kara's place, so that Alex wouldn't be tempted to search the house to see what Maggie would be wearing.

Maggie had better self-control, and Eliza smiled when she thought of the dress that was hanging in the closet in the guest room she had just slept in. Alex would look so beautiful in it. It was a simple, tasteful, white lace dress that gave a hint of cleavage, and had a split up the side that showcased Alex's legs.

Eliza made her way downstairs, where she found a flustered Alex.

"Where IS it?" Alex's voice was quiet. Dangerous. Eliza knew that that was the voice she used when she was furious. And also when she was scared. Or off-the-scale anxious.

"It's here, babe," Maggie appeared, still in her pajamas, and held out Alex's coffee. Maggie's voice was mild, and Eliza could immediately tell that she knew that Alex's nerves were through the roof. So Maggie was quiet, and gentle, and soft with her.

Alex's face relaxed. "I'm sorry," she said, unaware of her mother's presence. "I just … I'm kinda …," she blinked, and a tear slid down her cheek.

"I know, babe," Maggie said softly.

"It's not that I'm not sure," Alex said quickly. "I mean, I don't think I've ever been so sure. Not about anything. This is the best decision I ever made. I hope you understand that."

"I do, my love," Maggie took her in her arms and kissed her softly. "And," she pulled back and grinned. "We are going to have the best day. The best."

Alex nodded, and laid her head on Maggie's shoulder. "I know. But you're leaving, you won't be here while I get ready. I want you here," she knew she sounded like a toddler.

"And I want to be here," Maggie agreed. "But Kara nixed it. She said we have to have some traditions, and when you refused to spend the night apart, she put her foot down about this. Anyway," she looked up and saw Eliza, and smiled at her, "we have things to do, right Eliza?"

Alex looked up and saw her mother, and gave her a small smile.

Eliza kissed Alex softly on the cheek. "Special day, sweetheart," she said.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Maggie, she is going to love this," Eliza finished putting the flower arrangements on the long table.

"You think?" Maggie was nervous. When she first thought of it, it had seemed like such a good idea. But now … now she wondered if it was just dumb, and Alex would wonder what the hell she had been thinking.

"I know it," Eliza said. "It's perfect. What could be better than this?"

"Almost anything," Maggie said, dismally, pulling disconsolately at her jacket. She was wearing a tailored white suit, and she felt self-conscious. She knew Alex liked her in pants – hell, Alex had wanted her to wear jeans – but a white suit felt weird. The design was great though, and she knew Alex would appreciate the deep vee of her shirt. It didn't show anything, not really, but just the hint of cleavage would make Alex's day.

Eliza took her by both hands, and pushed her to a chair. "Okay, Maggie. I'm going to be your mom-in-law, so I'm allowed to give you a talk on your wedding day. This place," she gestured around her, "is perfect. It truly is. Alex will be overwhelmed. And I didn't see it before you fixed it all up, but it's amazing now. It's small, and intimate, and perfect. And it means so much to you both."

Maggie nodded. She hoped Eliza was right.

"And as for your suit, Alex is going to love it. And the catering will be perfect. She said only last week that that restaurant does the best food in the city. Everything is just how she would want it. No pressure. Just something special for you both."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Auntie Vaz," Stevie careered around the corner. "Mommy says you have to help her with her necklace."

Vaz looked up. She was standing, in the kitchen, in her boxers and t-shirt, spooning mush into baby Emma's mouth. They had decided that it would help if neither of the kids were hungry – and therefore cranky – when they took them to the wedding. Jo had gone upstairs nearly an hour ago, making Vaz smile at the time she took to get ready. Vaz could shower, be dressed and out of the house in 20 minutes, and that was if she wasn't in a hurry. She could do it in four minutes if pushed. Jo took for ever.

"I'll feed Emma," Stevie said, and took the food from Vaz. He loved his little sister, and was so good with her.

Vaz went up the stairs two at a time. She knew Stevie could be trusted, but she didn't want to leave the kids on their own on a different floor for longer than absolutely necessary. She knocked lightly on Jo's bedroom door.

"I can't reach the damned clasp," Jo was grumpy, trying to reach behind her. Vaz just stared at her, in awe.

"Are you going to help me, or just stare at me?"

"I think maybe I'll just stare," Vaz grinned. "Jo, you're so beautiful."

Jo smiled back. She loved the way that Vaz just said what was on her mind. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Vaz agreed.

"Well, Susan," Jo laughed when she saw Vaz's face darken. Vaz hated her first name. Jo took her hand. "You're looking pretty damned hot yourself."

Vaz snorted. She knew she was a mess. She looked down and saw the pureed fruit that had spilled on her boxers. And then she realized that Jo wasn't looking there. She was looking at her chest, and Vaz was suddenly aware that her nipples had hardened at the sight of Jo in that great dress.

Jo laughed, when she saw the changing expressions on Vaz's face. "Necklace," she demanded.

Vaz complied, made her excuses, and ran back downstairs to check on the children.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

J'onn was full of pride when he guided Alex out of the blacked-out SUV. He had told the driver to take a circuitous route, so Alex had no idea where they were. "Eyes shut, Agent Danvers," J'onn reminded her.

Alex took a step. It felt, and sounded like she was on a sidewalk. And then she heard the familiar 'ping' as a door opened, and she knew what Maggie had done.

"You can open them now," Kara told her softly.

Alex opened her eyes to see that she was in the coffee shop where she had first met Maggie. The place had been emptied, apart from a long table at the back, and chairs set out either side of an aisle. The aisle was strewn with rose petals. But her eyes were fixed on Maggie. Maggie had turned back, anxiously, to watch her come in, ignoring all of Kara's instructions about not turning around until Alex reached her.

J'onn guided Alex up the aisle, as the music started, and Alex let out a burst of laughter when she heard the theme to Star Wars. She loved Maggie's grin of relief at her reaction. It seemed to take forever to reach Maggie. J'onn released her and stood back, his smile matching that of everyone else when Alex reached for Maggie's hands. "You look amazing," Alex whispered to her.

Maggie's mouth was dry. She had known that Alex would look beautiful, but this was beyond all her expectations. "Back atcha," she said.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Tears streamed down Kara's face as she watched her sister and the love of her life exchange their vows. She knew that this was it for both of them. They had both struggled, both had family problems, other issues, but they had come through it all, and their love just strengthened each day. Kara knew that this would be it for both of them, and she could see the happiness, and love, radiating from them both.

Eliza came and stood next to Kara, and she took her hand. Kara rested her head on her stepmother's shoulder, and smiled.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Winn was doing a perfect job as DJ, and Alex smiled when they cleared a small area for dancing. She held a hand out to Maggie, who took it with a grin. "You gonna let me lead, Danvers?" Maggie teased.

"Maybe today I will," Alex melted into Maggie's hold. Maggie was a wonderful dancer, and Alex had never felt so safe as she did in her girlfriend's … her wife's arms.

"What's that smile for?" Maggie asked her.

"I just thought of you as my wife for the first time," Alex told her. "And I liked it."

Maggie tipped her head to one side. "Good job, Danvers," she dipped her to the music when the crowd cheered and clapped, "because I'm not going anywhere," she pulled her into a kiss, ignoring the cat-calling from the others.

Vaz held out a hand to young Stevie. "You wanna dance, bud?" she asked him. She could see he was itching to join in with the fun.

Jo lifted baby Emma from her seat in her carrier, and smiled when the baby rooted at her chest. "Okay, baby, I know, time for some dinner," discreetly she opened the front of her dress and brought the child to her. She realized, as she held the suckling baby and looked out onto the dance floor, to see her son laughing and enjoying himself, that she was, for the first time in a very long time, actually happy.

Jo knew that she and Vaz were not even dating yet – not properly. They had shared a few kisses, but those always ended chastely, most often with them cuddled up to each other on the couch. But their commitment to each other was huge. She knew that if she would ever be able to let anyone in fully, it would be Vaz.

The support that Jo got from her parents-in-law, Mary and Geoff, had been so important to her. She knew that they understood how much she had loved Ashley – how much she still loved her. But they were a fantastic example to her. They were always cheerful, and such loving, enthusiastic grandparents to her children. Jo knew that they had their dark times; she saw how much weight Mary had lost in the aftermath of Jo's death – she still had some to regain – but they never showed it to her. And they had welcomed Vaz into the family, had called her 'family' before Jo had even thought that of her herself. But here she was, swinging her son around to the music, her eyes bright and sparkling, and Jo knew that she was falling ever deeper in love.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I wanna go downstairs," Alex whispered into Maggie's ear. "I wanna see where this all started."

"It's just a storeroom," Maggie told her. "They cleared space for me when I was desperate, but they turned it back into storage space when I left."

"I don't care. I still wanna see it."

"I don't even have a key," Maggie told her.

"But you've got your lock picks in your wallet," Alex guessed, knowing that Maggie didn't like to go anywhere without them.

Maggie grinned. She felt in her back pocket, and realized Alex was right.

As they pushed the door open, Maggie's heart gave a small lurch. She remembered how awful life had been when she lived here. Her parents had thrown her out, her beloved aunt had died, she had had to defer joining the police, and she was surviving on very little money in a strange city, and she had no real friends. She looked over at Alex, and realized that all the good in her life had come from her. Meeting Alex had truly transformed everything for her.

Maggie closed the door, and pushed Alex gently against the wall. She captured her mouth in a searing kiss, putting everything she had into showing Alex just how much she loved her.

They were both panting when they finally broke apart. "Wow," Alex gasped. She looked around her, seeing a sterile space, packed with boxes and supplies, and she struggled to remember when this had looked like a home. Okay, it wasn't much of a home, but Maggie had somehow softened it, with more than just a couch and a bonsai. Maggie's presence had made it warm and welcoming. Everywhere Maggie went, she had that effect.

Carefully, Alex removed Maggie's jacket, and laid it over a large box. Maggie stared, as Alex started to unbutton Maggie's shirt. "Danvers," her voice was high when Alex untucked the shirt, took it off and placed it carefully next to the jacket.

Alex's eyes were as wide as her smile when she realized that Maggie wasn't wearing a bra. "You don't know how many times I wanted to do this to you in this very room," Alex kissed her deeply again, her hand cupping a breast. Her mouth moved to a nipple.

"We have people upstairs!" Maggie protested, her words losing impact when she moaned and pulled Alex's head closer to her. The sensation of Alex's tongue was exquisite. "We should … oh fuck, Danvers," Maggie bit out.

Maggie could feel Alex grin around her nipple. And then Alex was fumbling at her waistband. "Please tell me you're wearing them," Alex begged.

Maggie smiled. "Of course," she laughed at Alex's expression when she unbuttoned her pants to reveal her Scooby Doo boxers. Alex had always teased her about them but, as Maggie had pointed out, she never failed to get lucky when she was wearing them.

"I just want to see your face," Alex's expression was unreadable. "I want to watch you," her hand pushed lower, a smile crossing her features when she encountered the moisture she had hoped for. She kissed her again, and her other hand tugged sharply at a nipple.

Maggie was on a knife edge. She wanted nothing more than to strip Alex of every last piece of clothing, and make love for hours. But she knew that they couldn't do that. Alex's dress was more intricate, and anyway, that didn't seem to be what Alex wanted. Not this time.

"I want you to come for me. Here," Alex's voice was low and lustful. She dragged her teeth over Maggie's bullet-like nipple, and Maggie's hips bucked involuntarily. It wasn't often that Alex took charge so completely, but Maggie was completely in her thrall. Her arousal skyrocketed in just seconds.

Alex pushed her against the wall gently, and slid her fingers inside her, her thumb pressing deliciously just where Maggie wanted it. Maggie shoved a fist into her mouth, trying to suppress a scream. "Just let it go," Alex told her, her movements speeding up as her voice started to shake. "Let me watch you," with her other hand, Alex moved the hair out of Maggie's face. "I want to see your face. I just need you to...," Alex smiled when she felt Maggie convulse desperately against her. She continued to work her center, thrilled when a second, huge orgasm shattered through Maggie.

Alex knew she would never forget this moment. Here, they were bringing together their pasts and their present. They had both been in such a bad place when they had first met here, and now, now their future was full of promise, full of joy. Whatever happened, they would face it together. Maggie's choice of wedding venue had been inspired. Alex would never know just how Maggie always knew the best, most healing, course of action. She heard the music pounding upstairs.

Alex helped Maggie to get re-dressed, and Maggie watched her as she did up her buttons. "Inspired choice, Dimples. The no-bra thing," Alex told her, running a finger softly over a breast, smiling when she felt the nipple harden through the fabric.

"This was a first for me," Maggie told her.

"Having sex in a storeroom?"

Maggie grinned, and shook her head. "Nope. Definitely not that first." She remembered back to Dara at the bar. "Not even a second. No, this was the first time I've had sex with a married woman."

"And AS a married woman," Alex pointed out, laughing.

"That too. I think I'm going to like matrimony," Maggie kissed her, feeling her smile. "I think I'm going to like it very much."

They were half-way back up the stairs, when Maggie stopped dead. "Oh God," she felt suddenly panicked. "Kara! Super-hearing. Oh fuck, Alex, what have we done?"

"That's exactly what we've done," Alex laughed. "Mags, we can't scar her any more than that time she walked in and we were ..."

Maggie put her hands over her ears. "Don't remind me," she squeaked, and took the last few steps.

Kara stood just by the stairway. She gave an evil grin. "Don't remind me either," she said, and walked away laughing.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex and Maggie had told everyone that they didn't want any presents, so naturally, everyone had ignored them.

Jo and Vaz gave them a full barbecue set, which made Maggie laugh. Alex was a terrible cook, but she loved barbecuing, so that would get a lot of use.

Eliza played safe and gave them a large check. "For the house," she told them.

J'onn gave them a state-of-the-art home security system, including a video link so they could check the house from wherever they were. Alex was looking forward to working out what Gertie did on the few occasions they left her there for an afternoon on her own, though she mostly came to work with Alex.

And Alex's eyes filled when Kara handed over her gift. Kara had had a 'memory quilt' made, which was made of incredibly soft fabric, and looked like a classic patchwork quilt, only each patch held a printed photo of Alex, or Maggie, or both of them. It was exquisite, and they were both overwhelmed.

Maggie hugged Kara tight. "You did good, Little D," she told her softly.

"This one's for Alex. But it's sort of more for you, Maggie," Winn winked when he handed the package over.

As Maggie started to unwrap it, realization hit for Alex. She had asked Winn to consider making her a protective suit for working at the DEO when Maggie had had her meltdown about safety. But then Alex forgot all about it. Winn clearly had not.

Maggie was stunned when the suit was revealed. Winn started explaining all the features to her, but was cut off when she pulled him into a hug. "This is amazing," Maggie told him. "And my wife," she loved using that word, "will be wearing it all the time, right Alex?"

Alex nodded her assent. She couldn't believe how thoughtful Winn had been.

"There are actually four suits altogether. So, you know, laundry, all that," Winn mumbled.

"So there will always be one ready to wear!" Maggie was triumphant.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex's eyes were hazy when she collapsed back onto the pillow. Maggie crawled up next to her, and pulled her into her arms.

"Who needs a honeymoon when you can get that at home?" Alex eventually spoke.

Maggie grinned. "Well, I owed you one from earlier. More than one," she remembered back to the storeroom. "And, for the record, Danvers, we are going to have a honeymoon." She lifted up on her elbows and looked down at Alex. Her wife. She couldn't get enough of that word. "We just need to plan it."

Alex nodded. Then she smiled. "Hey, I got you a gift!" she remembered.

Maggie's face darkened. "Danvers, we said we'd buy a new couch between us, and that would be our wedding gift to each other."

"We can still do that. But this," she reached into the drawer and pulled out a parcel which she flung at Maggie. "Is for you."

When Maggie ripped off the paper, she let out a bark of laughter. She held up a package holding five pairs of Scooby Doo boxers in her size. She leant down and kissed Alex tenderly.


	20. Chapter 20

"It's just a date, Alex," Kara protested. She didn't want to talk about it any more.

"Leave Little D alone," Maggie instructed her wife. "She'll tell us when she's ready, right Kara?"

Kara gave Maggie a grateful smile.

"It's just coffee," Kara added, lamely.

Alex could tell that she was nervous, and decided to give her a break. She pulled her into a hug. "I hope it goes well. If it doesn't, then they don't deserve you. Whoever they are!" she teased.

"You'll be great, Little Danvers," Maggie told her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I'll be right there," Vaz looked apologetically at Jo. It wasn't often she was called in on the weekend, so she knew it was important.

When she got to the DEO, all hell had let loose. Due to a power failure, which Vaz suspected had been arranged by an enemy force, three of the containment cells had been breached, and they needed to recapture the aliens that were being held.

"Help Alex," J'onn told her, as he struggled with a large K'nork, which was intent on separating his head from his body. "I've got this."

Vaz looked, and felt sick at the sight of Alex being slammed into a wall by a violent, 11ft Velnag. This was a new species to them, and had only recently been captured terrorizing citizens downtown. There was strong evidence that the creature had been deliberately unleashed, to cause maximum disruption. They just needed to find out who was responsible. But there was no time for that now, as the Velnag kicked at Alex's prone form. It raised its arms – could they be called arms? All three of them? – and advanced upon her.

The bullets glanced off its skin, and Vaz realized in despair that the skin was glowing a deep red. This new invulnerability was clearly some sort of defense mechanism that the Velnag employed when threatened; the large spines sticking out of the skin were also new. Vaz didn't have time to wonder long, as the creature lifted her in the air, and flung her against the bars of the cell. That was agonizing, but didn't begin to compare to the pain when her shoulder was pierced – damn, those spines were detachable. She clutched at the site, but her mind was already groggy. What the hell was in those damned spines?

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

It took Kara and J'onn nearly an hour to contain the three rampaging creatures, and to re-secure them back into their cells. Kara was desperate to check on Alex, and also Vaz, to see how they were doing. They had both lain, unmoving, for nearly 20 minutes before the extraction team was able to rescue them and take them to the infirmary.

"How is she? Alex? Agent Danvers?" Kara demanded, her anxiety overruling her manners.

"She's going to be okay," Dr Hamilton told her calmly. "She had a bad concussion, and a fractured leg. She's going to be feeling lousy for quite a while, but she's not in any danger. We've called Maggie, she's on her way."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course," Hamilton led her through to the quiet room at the back of the infirmary. The lights were low.

"How's Vaz?" Kara asked, as they walked.

Hamilton looked more serious. "We're not sure. She lost a lot of blood, but that's not the main problem. She's reacted to the toxin from the spine. We have no idea how to counteract it. She's on the highest dose of broad-spectrum antibiotics we can give her, and that seems to be helping a little. We've got a call in to the top tropical disease specialist, she's on her way here. She has some ideas."

Kara's heart clenched at the sight of Alex, looking so small and so pale in the bed. "We should wake her," Hamilton said. She saw the look of disapproval on Kara's face. "We have to wake her every hour for the first twelve hours. I know, I hate it too, but we have to check. Hey," she touched Alex's shoulder.

"It's okay," Hamilton shook Alex gently. "You just need to wake up for a moment. There, that's good," Alex's eyes were glassy, and she looked pissed.

"Do you know what your name is?" Hamilton asked.

"'course I know my fucking name," Alex grumbled. "Fuck," she put her hand to her head.

"You just need to tell me," Hamilton pushed.

"Alex. Danvers," Alex was trying to concentrate. Why was she in the infirmary? She swallowed carefully. She thought there was a good chance she might throw up.

"And what day is it?"

"Sunday," Alex tried to co-operate. She liked Mina Hamilton, she should give her a break. "Oh fuck no," she saw Hamilton get the penlight out.

"I'm sorry, I'll be quick," Hamilton checked her pupils as quickly as she could, but not quickly enough.

Kara's lightning-quick reactions were a godsend, as she managed to get the emesis basin under Alex's chin in time.

"Fucking penlight," Alex moaned, and turned her face to the pillow.

"It all looks good," Hamilton looked apologetic, and took the basin from Kara's hands.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

As soon as a panicked Maggie had arrived, and had calmed somewhat after reassurance that Alex would definitely recover, Kara went to see Vaz.

Vaz had always been small, but she looked tiny, hooked up to so many wires. Her skin was grey, and her breathing was labored. The head of the bed was raised, and there was an oxygen mask on her face. A large bandage covered her shoulder.

Hamilton looked at the monitor, and Kara could see that she wasn't happy. "Temperature still rising," Hamilton said. "O2 sats?" she looked at the chart the nurse handed her. "Shit," she increased the flow of oxygen. "We should be prepared to intubate. Get the tray in, just in case."

"We should call Jo," Kara said.

"Who's Jo? She doesn't have anyone as her emergency contact," Hamilton flipped through her file.

"She'd want her here," Kara said. "They're … they're family," she settled on that description. "Alex would agree," she knew that was true.

"Do you have Jo's number?" Hamilton asked.

Thirty-seven minutes later, a flustered Jo entered the room, a sleeping Emma in her arms. "I'm sorry," she said. "I couldn't find anyone to take her. Mary and Geoff are on their way, but I wanted to get here," her eyes were fixed on Vaz.

"That's okay," Kara said softly. "Let me take her. Here, baby," she carefully lifted Emma from Jo's arms. "See, she's still asleep. We'll come back if we need you."

"There's some stuff in there," Jo pointed at the bag she had dropped on the floor.

"It's fine," Kara scooped up the bag. "We'll take care of everything." And she meant it. It was the least she could do. If they needed anything that wasn't in the bag, then she could ask somebody to go to the mall for her. She would take Emma to Alex's quarters, and hope she would continue to sleep for a while.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Fuck off," Alex was getting more and more pissed every time she was woken.

Maggie tried to suppress a small smile. She didn't condone Alex being rude to the nurses, but the nurses were smiling too. They knew Alex would be mortified later. She was known to be just about the kindest and most considerate person in the DEO, despite her fearsome reputation. But right now, she was feeling like crap.

"Name?" the nurse asked.

"Alex Fucking Danvers. And it's fucking Sunday. And you're going to shine that light in my fucking eyes, aren't you?"

"Not this time. Dr Hamilton says we can check your pupils every other time."

"Thank fuck," Alex grumbled. "Oh fuck no, that's not fair," she felt Maggie's warm hand on her back as she retched deeply. There was nothing left in her stomach, hadn't been for hours, but she just couldn't stop throwing up. The pain in her head was overwhelming, made worse by the nausea, and the nausea was made worse by the pain. It was almost comical. She felt Maggie wipe her mouth gently, and then she felt her climb onto the bed next to her. Maggie helped her to lie on a soft, feather pillow in her lap. Where had that pillow come from? They only had the awful polyester ones in the infirmary. Maggie's hand smoothed across her brow. And then a blissfully cold, wet washcloth wiped her face and her neck.

"I know it's awful, babe," Maggie whispered.

Alex reached up blindly and grasped Maggie's hand. Maggie smiled at the sight of the rings on both their fingers. "You're going to be okay, Danvers. We'll do this together."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Eliza?" Kara sounded anxious. "We need you. We have Dr Kasim here. Yes, tropical diseases, she says she knows you. She needs help. It's Vaz. She's very sick. J'onn says I can come get you, since it's dark."

Jo held Vaz's hot, limp hand in her own, trying not to admit to herself what she already knew. Vaz's breathing was worsening, and was now coming in sharp pants. She looked deathly ill, sweat pouring off her. She whimpered periodically, her head twisting, the muscles standing out on her neck. Periodically, the doctors increased her sedation, though they were reluctant to put her out completely. Vaz's heart, which had always been so strong, was erratic.

Jo knew that she wouldn't survive another loss. She was still trying to come to terms with Ashley's death, and now it looked like it was going to happen again. "Don't you dare," she whispered to Vaz. "Don't you dare, Susan Vasquez. You made me fall in love with you, just by … by being damned perfect. And now, now that you've made me fall in love with you, and my kids too, you have a responsibility. To me. To Stevie. To Emma. Emma never even knew Ashley, but she knows you. And she needs you. We all do. So just make some damned effort here, okay? Show me I wasn't wrong to risk loving you. Show me that we matter to you."

When Jo was guided out of the room, she knew it wasn't good. "They're intubating," the nurse told her, her arm around her. "And you don't want to see that. They'll be done real soon, and you can go back in."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Eliza pushed her glasses back from her nose. It had been nearly 36 hours, and the progress they were making seemed so slow. Fortunately, one of the compounds they had developed had reversed the symptoms temporarily, but once it had worn off, it wouldn't work again. They must be doing something wrong. She looked up, to see Alex, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, stumble into the lab on one crutch.

Eliza was instantly at her feet, guiding her to a chair. "Alex, you should be resting," she smoothed her hair from her forehead. Alex's skin was clammy and grey.

"I need to help," Alex said, though her voice was weak. "Vaz is so...," her stomach lurched. She breathed carefully, relieved when she didn't vomit. Score one to Danvers, she thought. And then she heard the voice.

"Alexandra Danvers," Maggie spoke quietly, but her tone of voice was scary. She pushed a wheelchair in front of her. "Damn it, Alex, you are so predictable. C'mon," between them, she and Eliza eased Alex into the chair.

Maggie wanted to yell at Alex, but she knew it wasn't fair. It wasn't even her fault. She loved Vaz, Vaz was in trouble, it was her instinct to help her. Simple. Only it wasn't simple. Alex had a Grade 3 concussion and a fractured femur. She wasn't in a position to help anybody, not even herself.

Maggie was relieved for Alex's sake that they made it into the elevator before she vomited, again. Maggie supported her head, grateful that she was at least drinking water as she had been advised, as that would help with the dehydration and made the retching marginally less painful. Alex would have hated to throw up in front of her staff.

Maggie eased Alex into the bed in her quarters. Hamilton had allowed that she could rest there, as long as she promised to stay another 24 hours, and as long as Maggie was with her all the time. And the four-hourly obs were annoying, but they were keeping her wife safe, so Maggie could live with that.

Alex just wanted to cry. She nestled into Maggie's arms, grateful for her soft and soothing touch. Maggie was being amazing. But none of them could help Vaz, and Alex felt so useless. She felt Maggie's gentle hand on her back. "Eliza is on the case," she whispered quietly. "If anybody can fix this, it's her."

The nurse came in an hour later to check on Alex and, at Maggie's nod, administered a strong sedative. Alex was too out of it to even complain.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The machine that breathed for Vaz was simultaneously a miracle, and a monster. Jo hated looking at it, but then she knew that if it weren't there … she couldn't think about it. She could not contemplate a life without Vaz.

Jo dipped the washcloth back in the iced water, and wrung it out. She laid it across Vaz's forehead. The nurses had just changed all the ice packs around her, surely soon her temperature would start to fall? It had been steady at 104.6 for hours. At least it had stopped rising. The muscles in Jo's arm tensed, and then relaxed. Jo was getting used to these spasms. When they lasted more than 30 seconds, she started to panic, but they always stopped again.

Jo jerked awake, realizing that she had fallen to sleep, her head on Vaz's stomach. She looked at her watch. She had been out for more than three hours. That must mean that Vaz had not had any spasms, or she would surely have woken. She saw a tired-looking Eliza Danvers inject something into Vaz's IV. Eliza gave her a small smile.

"What is that?" Jo asked.

"It seems to be helping," Eliza said. She pulled up a stool, and faced Jo. "We're flying blind here," she admitted. "So we're trying different things. But this one seems to be making a difference. Her temperature has fallen, just a little, and the infection has stopped spreading. Mina's going to take some more bloods," she smiled as Hamilton slid a needle under the patient's skin. "And we're hoping that, maybe, the infection may be improving."

"She's stopped getting worse?" Jo was clinging on to any hope.

"She hasn't got any worse for nearly six hours," Hamilton hedged.

"So that's a good thing?" Jo pushed.

"We hope so. We really hope so."

Jo nodded. She picked up Vaz's hand again, and kissed it. "Hey, how's Alex?" she asked.

Eliza smiled. "Pissed. Nauseous. Angry. I think she's started taking it out on Maggie. But she'll be fine. We all will, once she's on the mend," she indicated Vaz. "That's the biggest thing on Alex's mind."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Kara, just leave it," Alex's eyes were stormy. "It's okay. Maggie's right. I'm being a bitch."

"But you're sick," Kara protested, giving Maggie the stink-eye.

Maggie looked up from her newspaper. "Leave me out of this. Apparently Alex doesn't need me fussing."

Alex hung her head. She held out a hand, relieved when Maggie instantly stepped forward and took it. "I'm sorry, babe. I do need you. I need you all the time. And I hate that. I hate having to need anyone. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"So you don't want me to fuck the fuck off and leave you the fuck alone?" Maggie teased.

Kara looked shocked. "Alex, you didn't?" She was appalled that Alex had spoken to Maggie in that way.

"I did," Alex was ashamed. "And no, Mags. I don't want you to fuck the fuck off. I never want that. Ideally, what I want is to stop behaving like a total bitch."

"You've taken the first step," Maggie smiled, lovingly. "Next step, drink your water. And then, third step, you're going to try this oatmeal."

"But what if it makes me throw up again?"

"Then you throw up. And we'll know it was too early. We're just following doctor's orders babe. Okay?"

Alex nodded. "Still love me?"

Maggie held out her thumb and forefinger, in what was becoming a running joke between them.

"Little bit," Alex laughed, and put her hand to her head.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Thank you SO much to everyone who took the time to leave a review, I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it. This is the end of the story for the moment, though I will probably come back to this universe at some point._**

Chapter Text

"Vaz, you can do this," Jo told her. She didn't understand the monitors above Vaz's bed, but she did work out that her heart rate had fallen a little from the scarily fast rhythm of just a couple of hours ago. And her temperature was down, albeit marginally. "You can do this. You have to do it. You cannot leave us. I won't allow you to leave us. You can't do that to Stevie. He was starting to heal, after Ash. He adores you. So does Emma. I should be pissed that she falls to sleep faster in your arms than she ever does in mine. You're a parent to them, Vaz. And I want you to be a partner to me. In every way. Hey," she heard Vaz give a soft moan, and she wiped her face. "It's going to be okay. Because you are going to get better. And you are going to be a full part of our family. We can have more kids if you want," she pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We can do anything you want us to do. But you have to come back to me."

Vaz's eyes flickered open briefly, and then the panic took hold, when she couldn't breathe normally. Nurses rushed in when all the monitors started beeping crazily, with one of them guiding her out of the room. Hamilton marched past into Vaz's room.

Jo's legs buckled beneath her. Was this it? Was this the last she was going to see of her? A nurse guided her to a chair and handed her a cup of water. She drank it shakily.

It was less than ten minutes later that Hamilton emerged, and crouched at Jo's feet. Jo looked up, terror in her eyes. This was not the first time that a doctor had spoken to her kindly, and had looked at her with empathetic eyes. But Hamilton had a small smile.

"It's good news," Hamilton told her. "She was trying to breathe on her own. So we've extubated her, and her sats are good. Her temp is 103.6 now. She's still very sick. But she seems to be turning a corner. This is all so unknown, we can't be sure of anything. But she's a lot better than where she was three hours ago."

Jo started to cry. "Can I go back in?"

Hamilton passed her a tissue. "Wipe your face," she told her. "Take a few deep breaths. Then you can go be with her."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Babe, can you pass me that cushion?" Alex asked Maggie. Maggie had been so relieved to get Alex home.

"Nah, you can fuck off," Maggie teased.

Alex laughed. "Touché, Dimples," she smiled as Maggie settled the cushion behind her aching back. She still felt lousy, but they had learned that Vaz was going to be okay, and she was improving every day, and it was wonderful to laugh with Maggie.

Maggie lifted Gertie and carried her to the couch, lowering her gently into Alex's arms. "Alex has had a bad few days," Maggie told the dog quietly. "So you can keep her company while I cook us some dinner. You let me know if she needs anything, right?" she scratched behind Gertie's ears.

"I need one thing," Alex said, reaching out a hand. Maggie took it, and allowed Alex to pull her down. Alex kissed her deeply. She then pushed her away. "Now cook me some food, wife."

Maggie saluted comically.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Agent Susan Vasquez turned her head. Every part of her hurt. Like hell. She felt like she had been run over. Several times. And her head pounded mercilessly. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't find the strength.

"Easy," the voice was so familiar.

Vaz looked over, and saw the person she loved most in the world.

"Easy," Jo said again, pressing a button to raise the bed, and helping Vaz lean forward slightly so she could put another pillow behind her.

Vaz was confused. She didn't know where she was. She heard familiar beeping. Was she in the lab? She looked around. This was the infirmary. What had happened?

Jo saw the anxiety in her face. She sat next to the bed, and took Vaz's hand. "You're okay now. You've been sick, but you're getting better. You'll have a full recovery."

"Wha' appen?" Vaz was annoyed that she couldn't get her voice to work any better.

"There was a problem with the containment cells. And you got poisoned with a poisonous spine from some escaped alien. But they've fixed you, Susan," Jo's voice shook. Vaz knew it must have been serious if Jo was using her first name.

"They've fixed you. And you're going to be okay," a fat tear dripped down Jo's face.

Vaz had a flash of memory; Alex lying helpless. "Others? Alex?" she asked. She wanted to know the full story.

"Alex will be fine. Nobody else was hurt. Alex got a concussion, and a fractured leg. She's at home. The concussion's going to take a while, and she's driving Maggie crazy. It turns out Agent Danvers is not a patient patient."

Vaz gave a crooked grin. "You?"

"I'm great. Now. I was a little anxious for a while."

"The kids?" Vaz remembered, and her heart monitor sped up.

"The kids are fine," Jo squeezed her fingers reassuringly. "Stevie is desperate to see you, but they're fine. Mary and Geoff are spoiling them, they'll be unbearable when we get them home."

"Home," Vaz's voice was wistful.

"It won't be long, Agent Vasquez," Hamilton said, as she entered the room. "May I?" she gestured to Vaz's shoulder.

Vaz looked at it in surprise. She didn't have any idea what that was about. When Hamilton peeled back the dressing to reveal a large wound, Vaz just stared.

"That's where you got spiked," Jo tried to sound light-hearted, but the shake in her voice gave her away.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Another date?" Alex teased Kara.

"That's only four altogether," Kara protested.

"Five," Maggie reminded her, "don't forget the coffee date."

"Five," Kara grumbled. "That's not many."

"It shows he or she is keen," Alex said mildly. She held out a hand, grateful when Kara took it and came and sat next to her on the couch. She put an arm around Kara. "And what about you, Kar? Are you keen?"

Kara nodded. "She's wonderful," she said, quietly.

Alex smiled. So that was one part of the mystery solved.

"So what's the problem?" Alex was very intuitive. She could tell that Kara was conflicted.

"She wants …," Kara blushed. "I mean …"

Maggie could tell that Kara was uncomfortable, and wanted to give her as much privacy as possible. She stood up and tapped her thigh. "C'mon Gertie, time for a tinkle," she guided the dog out of the room, noticing Alex's grateful look.

"It's okay, Kara, take your time. Or not. You don't have to tell me anything," Alex was gentle. She pushed a strand of hair behind Kara's ear. Sometimes Kara seemed so young.

"She wants us to sleep together," Kara said, quickly, as if trying to get it over fast.

"And is that a problem?" Alex asked. She knew that Kara was not a virgin.

"No. Yes. No. I mean … It's just. She's really special. And I think this could be more than, you know, just some fun. And it doesn't feel right. I think that sleeping with her would be a kind of commitment."

"And?" Alex pushed.

"I don't want her to make the decision to make love if she doesn't know who I am," Kara admitted the root of the problem.

Alex hugged her. She could understand that. She would be pissed if Maggie had kept a huge part of herself hidden when they first made love. "And do you trust her?"

Kara nodded.

"Then tell her."

"But Alex, it's..."

"It's Lena Luthor, right?" Alex's eyes twinkled.

"How did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess," Alex said. She had done a thorough background check on Lena Luthor when Kara had first mentioned her, and it seemed that, despite her last name, Lena was a good person.

"So? Can I tell her? I promised I'd check with you first. Before I told her who I was."

"If you really think you can trust her, you can tell her," Alex smiled.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You have to go home," Vaz was firm. Jo was refusing to leave her bedside.

"Seriously," Vaz said. "The kids need you."

"They need you too," Jo was feeling stubborn. She had an irrational feeling that, if she left Vaz's bedside, she would never see her again. She knew that was crazy, but she couldn't tamp it down.

"I'm okay, now," Vaz said gently. She winced. "Okay, I will be okay. The kids need their mother."

"They need both their mothers," Jo said, quietly, not missing the look of astonishment on Vaz's face. She took her hand. "I need you to be their mother. I need you to be my partner. I need you. We all need you."

Vaz wiped away a tear.

Jo reached over and kissed her deeply; the feel of Vaz's tongue against her own was so perfect, it felt so natural. She didn't feel that she was betraying Ashley. She would always love her. But Ashley had loved her so much, she knew she would rejoice in this new relationship.

When they broke apart, Vaz lifted a shaky hand to Jo's face. "I love you," she said, simply.

Jo nodded.

"So you need to go home now," Vaz continued. "Bring the kids in tomorrow, if you have time. I have missed them so much."

Jo kissed her once more.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Was she cool about it?" Alex was pissed that her balance was still bad, and she reached for the back of the couch. She was now just on a cane for her leg, which was a simple greenstick fracture, but that, combined with the ongoing effects of the concussion, made her unsteady.

Maggie unobtrusively guided Alex down. They had been warned that the concussion could take a long time to wear off. Alex had to remind herself of the problems that Vaz had had, and had to tell herself more than once to stop wallowing and just get on with it.

"She was great," Kara smiled shyly.

"Gertie. Yard," Maggie looked around, and then she remembered that J'onn had taken Gertie to the park.

"Maggie, you don't have to run away," Kara laughed. "I know Alex tells you everything anyway. Yes, I told Lena about who I am. All of it. And she was amazing. She is so special."

"And?" Alex prompted.

"And … she was amazing," Kara blushed, and laughed.

"So Little D's getting jiggy with the Fortune 500 queen," Maggie teased.

Kara threw a cushion at Maggie's face. "Aren't you supposed to be ordering the take-out?"

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex's phone beeped as they finished the meal, and she looked down in surprise. It was an email from Vaz. She scrolled through it, and a smile settled on her face.

"Good news?" Maggie asked.

"It is for Vaz," Alex replied.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Hey, Stevie," Vaz held out her arms, and her heart filled with joy as he hugged her tight.

"Mind her shoulder," Jo reminded him, but Vaz didn't care. She held out her arms for Emma to join them.

"I sent an email last night," Vaz gestured to her phone. "To Alex. I want you to read it."

Jo picked up the phone. "Are you sure?"

Vaz nodded.

*Dear Deputy Director Danvers,

First, I would like to thank you for your professionalism, mentorship and kindness toward me since I joined the DEO. You have taught me so much, encouraged me in all areas, and supported me in everything that I have done.

I have loved every moment of working at the DEO. It has been a privilege to serve under you, first in your position as Senior Agent and latterly after your promotion to Deputy Director, and I had fondly envisaged remaining at this facility long into the future.

However, as you know, my life has taken a new, unexpected and completely wonderful turn. I have the honor of being a part of a family – Jo, Stevie and Emma. And my new role as a partner and a parent has done what I never imagined would be possible, it has eclipsed my role as DEO Agent and, for the first time, that is no longer the most important thing in my life.

Jo has already lost one life partner to the service of this country, and I realize it would be unfair of me to put her through even the possibility of that ever happening again. The recent incident has made it clear to me where my priorities lie.

It is therefore with some sadness, but also with a heart bursting with happiness, that I respectfully tender my resignation as DEO Agent.

I would like to thank you, sincerely, for all that you have done for me, both professionally and personally. I am proud to know you.

Yours sincerely,

Agent Susan Maud Vasquez*

Jo's eyes filled with tears. She looked over at Vaz's face, and saw only happiness. "Vaz?"

"Yeah," Vaz told her. "You are all so much more important to me."

"I can't believe it," Jo couldn't find the words. This was the one drawback of being with Vaz.

"What will you do?"

"I'm a great plumber. And electrician. And computer programmer. I could set up on my own. I'll do something. I don't care. I just don't want you to have to worry. Or to lose someone in that way, ever again."

Jo smiled. "Okay," she said. "Okay."

Vaz hugged Stevie. "I'm gonna be a plumber, little man," she told him. "I'll have a big wrench, and I'll carry a flashlight."

"One more thing," Jo said, looking at the email again. "Maud? What the HELL were your parents thinking?"

Vaz grinned. "That's how I know they never liked me."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie's hand shook when she held the envelope. She recognized the NCPD stamp. "What if it's a no?" she hated that her voice sounded so reedy.

"Then we'll deal," Alex sat on the bed next to her. She leant forward, and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Everything together, remember Dimples?"

Maggie nodded. This was so important to her. And, for as long as the envelope remained unopened, everything was still possible. But once she opened it, she would know. And she knew that bad news would be devastating. And then she saw the look on Alex's face, and she smiled. Two years ago, she would not have ever imagined being this happy. And if she didn't make detective this time, she would try again. She was still only 25, this was the fast-track program, she could take the normal route if necessary. She would get there. And Alex would be there by her side when she did. And, until that time, she still had the hottest wife in the city, the best sister-in-law, and some wonderful friends. She thrust the envelope at Alex. "Will you open it for me?"

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure," Maggie said.

Alex was an elite agent with a secret government agency. She was highly trained in interrogation techniques, both as the interrogator and the interrogatee. She could mask her emotions, she could fool a lie-detector test. She could go for days and not crack. But as soon as she read the words on the page, her face split into a huge grin, and Maggie's heart soared.

"Either you're a sadist, or I got it," Maggie said.

"Let me read this bit," Alex was excited. "Officer Sawyer, we are very pleased to offer you the position as detective third grade within the Science Division of the National City Police Department. We are confident that you will fulfil your duties with the same dedication, integrity, honor and compassion that you have already demonstrated in your work with the department. You are, and will continue to be, a major asset the NCPD, and we look forward to your continued rise through the ranks."

Maggie grinned. "Looks like it's a yes," she felt a combination of relief and joy.

"What did I tell you, Dimples? Piece of cake," Alex kissed her again. She slid a hand up Maggie's tee, and grinned when she felt her nipple pebble instantly at her touch.

"Danvers!" Maggie squawked.

"Oh c'mon, detective," Alex raised Maggie's t-shirt over her head, and took a second, as she always did, just to appreciate the view in front of her. Maggie loved that she always took time to do this, it made her feel so special, like a work of art. "We have an hour before we have to leave for work. And I've never made love to a detective before."

"I don't want to hurt your leg," Maggie's protests were getting weaker.

"We'll work around it," Alex growled.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Take it easy," Jo reached for the comforter to pull over Vaz as she lay on the couch. It was Vaz's second day home, and it was just wonderful to have her there. She still slept nearly 20 hours a day, and was pale and shaky, but they were both happier than they could remember being in a long time.

"I'm okay," Vaz said, and yawned.

"We should get you back to bed," Jo told her. She had promised Hamilton that she wouldn't let Vaz overdo it.

"Nah. Stay here," Vaz's voice was fading.

"Will you sleep?" Jo gave her a sharp look.

Vaz held out a hand. "If you stay with me."

Jo slid in behind her on the large couch, and pulled Vaz to her. Her skin was still a little too warm, and she had zero energy, but she was going to be okay. Hamilton had warned them that it would likely be several weeks, if not longer, before she was fully recovered, but it would happen, and that was all that mattered.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

It had been a long day, and Maggie couldn't wait to get out of her polyester uniform. She would not miss the uniform, she realized with a smile, reaching into her locker for her shower gel. In a month's time, she would be officially promoted to detective, and would start in her new position.

As Maggie showered the day off, turning the water up as high as it would go, she thought about her wife. She thought back to the text Alex had sent her earlier that afternoon.

AD-MS: Make sure you finish work on time.

MS-AD: Why?

AD-MS: I want to spend the evening with my clever detective wife.

Maggie's mind had been on Alex all day. Their passionate morning love-making session had been beautiful, but they had both wanted it to last longer. Maggie couldn't stop thinking about how lucky she was to have snared the extraordinary Alexandra Danvers. She was not only the hottest woman that Maggie had ever seen, but her soul was pure, and loving and open. And she loved Maggie, which she did without playing games, or testing her, or playing hard to get. Maggie had never seen such open, frank adoration in the faces of any of her previous girlfriends, only Alex had put her heart on the line for her, 100%.

Maggie decided that she would stop at the florists on the way home, and buy Alex the biggest bunch of white roses she could find. She knew how much Alex loved them.

Maggie toweled her hair, not bothering to take the time to dry it properly. She wanted to get home to Alex. She stepped out of the precinct, and was surprised and delighted to see Alex standing there, leaning against the car, a bag in her hand.

Maggie ran toward her, and kissed her deeply, smiling as she felt Alex respond. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," Alex said. "And I got you something," she held out the bag.

Maggie took it from her, and looked inside. She smiled, and lifted out a beautiful, intricate bonsai tree. It was the best example she had seen. "Danvers," she whispered.

"Meet Beulah," Alex said. "She says she wants to come live with us."

Maggie kissed her again, ignoring the catcalling as two rookies walked past and cheered. "I was going to get you roses. On the way home."

"Another time," Alex smiled. "I have plans." In fifteen minutes, Alex pulled the car up to a very familiar spot, and Maggie grinned. This was perfect.

Maggie felt Alex's warm hand in her own as they entered the alien bar. "Dollywood," Alex gave the password for entry.

The door swung open, and Maggie's jaw dropped. The whole place was decorated with streamers, balloons, large signs saying 'congratulations', and so much more. All of their friends, apart from Vaz and Jo, were there. Everyone was wearing some sort of police uniform fancy dress. Maggie looked over and saw Kara, wearing a fake police cap, with her arm around Lena Luthor's waist. Kara spotted her and ran over, lifting Maggie into the usual crushing hug. "Maggie, you are so clever," Kara said. "I am so proud of you."

Winn opened a bottle of expensive champagne, and started pouring. Even James and Lucy had come back from Metropolis, where they were now living, to celebrate, and James kissed Maggie on the cheek, and passed her a glass of the champagne.

Maggie took a sip appreciatively. "This is the good stuff."

Kara grinned. "My girlfriend," she tried to stifle a laugh at the use of the unfamiliar word, "got a whole case for us."

Lena smiled shyly. Kara dragged her forward. "Maggie, meet Lena."

Lena held out a hand, but Maggie laughed, and pulled her into a one-armed hug. "You'll learn, Little Luthor. Little Danvers only communicates with hugs, so the rest of the family have to as well."

Alex also greeted Lena with a hug. She could see how happy Kara was with her, and she knew she had to give her a chance. And she seemed so nice.

Alex cleared her throat, and tapped on the side of her glass. "Everyone, thank you so much for coming. The reason for this evening is twofold – first, we need to celebrate that Agent Vasquez is recovering well from her ordeal," she waited as everyone cheered. "And second," she smiled lovingly at Maggie. "I want to celebrate my extraordinary wife, who has just been promoted to police detective," the cheers and thumping on the tables drowned everything out. Alex waited for it to quieten a little bit. She turned to Maggie. "Mags, you are amazing. I love you so much, and I am so proud of you."

Maggie led Alex out on to the dance floor. Despite Alex's height advantage, Maggie always insisted on leading, and Alex loved it. "So you're proud of me," Maggie whispered, as she held her in her arms.

Alex pulled back and smiled. She put her thumb and forefinger close together. "Little bit," she grinned, and captured Maggie's lips in a passionate kiss.

THE END


End file.
